Our History
by LightBender
Summary: A collection of one shots and songfics. Requests are welcomed.
1. Just Like You

**AN:** Okay...this is going to be my one shot/songfic place. I take requests for either. Don't be shy! I just ask that the songs be in English. Otherwise, have fun!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the song "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace.

**Notes on this story:** Cold War tensions between America and Russia. More than implied Alfred/Ivan. About the German Occupation after World War II: Germany and Berlin were divided up into four different sectors, each occupied by either America, Britain, France, or Russia. When America, Britain, and France were ready to leave, Russia wasn't. Russia occupied the Eastern part of Germany, which used to be known as Prussia. So, I'm calling it Prussia, da? Enjoy!

* * *

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

Russia's crazy, America tried to convince himself. You can't believe a single word that comes out of his mouth. He's psychotic. He's been that way for many years; he's not going to suddenly be sprouting off deep wisdom with meaning. He probably just drank too much vodka. Or he's starting to feel the cracks in his 'grand' empire.

America wished he could believe those two, solid reasons.

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

"America, are you all right?" England asked, coming up behind him in the hall. "You look very strange—"

America shook off Arthur's hand. "I'm fine."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You sure as hell don't look fine. You've looked strange since Ivan came up to you before the conference. What did he say—"

"He's a crazy communist bastard. You really think I'd let him get on my nerves?"

"You seem to be proving the point."

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
_

"Look, stop trying to all brotherly and protective. I can handle this myself."

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you (Just like you)_

"Forgive me for trying to help."

_  
You thought you were there to guide me_

"Just leave me alone and we'll be fine."

_You were only in my way_

"Fine."

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

England walked away, looking pissed off. That was not his concern. America couldn't care less how England felt. They'd always had a weird relationship. Somehow it managed to survive. Well, they hadn't killed each other yet and America always helped England out, so they were fine. That hot-cold system worked in the past. It would work in the future. They both just chose not to look at how broken the relationship was. If they couldn't admit that it was broken, they couldn't fix it, or talk about it at all.

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

Alfred loosened his tie one handed as he dumped ice and scotch into a cup. He tossed his suit jacket over a chair as he collapsed onto the couch. He drained the glass and started crunching ice. Damn it. Damn it.

The Cold War was not fun at all.

_I could be weak_

Alfred drank more.

_I could be senseless_

By midnight, he couldn't feel anything. The alcohol stripped his body of the ability to move, so he was forced to lie helpless and watch the events that he didn't want to see.

_You know I could be just like you_

Russia coming up to him so long ago and placing a hand on his shoulder. Russia smiled down at him with eyes that sparkled. Russia asking Alfred if he was happy.

Alfred said, "As long as you're here with me, I'm happy."

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way_

Ivan coming up to him and kissing him hard and possessively. There was need and fear in that kiss and in their night. Alfred hadn't realized that that was a premonition.

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me_

"Ivan, I love you," Alfred said, blushing and looking at the ground.

Ivan lifted Alfred's face to his. "And I love you."

_You were only in my way_

"I have some bad news for you, America. Russia has become communist."

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you (just like you)_

"We can't see each other anymore," Ivan said simply.

"Why?" Alfred asked, confused and upset.

Ivan smiled harshly. "You're everything I hate, darling."

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way_

"I will stop you. No matter what," Alfred growled.

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

Today's stupid conference. The conference.

Alfred sat in a chair, at ease. France, Britain, and Russia were coming to discuss what would be done with the city of Berlin. France, Britain, and he felt that it was time to reunite Germany. They weren't sure what Russia would say, but they had a feeling it wasn't going to be nice.

_On my own, because I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
You want me to_

Britain and France were chatting pleasantly with Germany, who seemed calm. Russia came in, alone. Prussia wasn't with him. Alfred stood up and walked over to him.

"Where is he?"

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way_

Ivan clicked his tongue. "Prussia is not ready to be…linked up yet. We request more time."

Alfred pushed Ivan. "You don't get more time. You're not keeping him."

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me_

Ivan's eyes turned stormy. "I'm not keeping him. I just think it would be best if there was more time."

"You've had a ton of time. I'm not going to let you keep do this!"

"Doing what?" Ivan asked, a seductive smile on his face.

_You were only in my way_

"I will make sure you are stopped. I will destroy communism and all it stands for."

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

Ivan's face got darker. "You won't be able to do that."

"And why's that?"

_Just like you (just like you)_

Ivan slammed him against the wall. Ivan brought his face down slightly so they were looking eye to eye. Ivan's hands were against Alfred's throat, not quite choking him, but pressuring his neck.

"You'll have to destroy yourself if you want to eradicate me."

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way_

"W-Why?" He hated the way his voice trembled as he felt Ivan's breath on his face and one of Ivan's hands falling from his neck and trailing down his torso.

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you  
_

Ivan leaned closer and whispered in Alfred's ear. "You and I…we're one and the same, darling."  
_  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

Alfred woke up the next morning with a severe hang over. He made a fist in the new morning light and said, "We're not the same. You just wish we were."


	2. Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song "Love" by luvjOi. Some of the lines (the spoken stuff) is taken from the comic.

**AN:** This is for luvjOi. A songfic centering on Arthur/Alfred's relationship prior and during the Revolutionary War.

* * *

_Spent a long time teaching myself what not to do _

"I won't let you leave!" young Alfred cried, running after Arthur. "Please stay!"

"You know I can't, though I want to," Arthur explained. "I need to get back to Britain."

"I don't want to be all alone! Please don't leave!"

Arthur placed hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I'll come back, don't worry. I know how it feels to be alone. I'll come back as soon as I can, all right?"

_After all these years I've still got nothing to prove _

_The only thing that's changed is I... _

When England came back, America had grown up. Rebellion was brewing beneath the cool surface. It was only a matter of time. Everyone sensed the coming conflict. England tried to stop it, by imposing taxes and laws.

"What is it?" Arthur asked coldly.

"I don't know what you mean. This is how I look every day," Alfred replied, his tone even.

"You're giving me a bloody awful look."

"No, I'm not."

As Alfred tried to leave the room, Arthur blocked his way. Arthur grabbed Alfred's face and forced him to meet his eyes. "What is it?"

Alfred looked away. "Nothing."

_Took a long hard look and I think I was screwed _

"'Give me liberty or give me death'?"

Alfred shrugged, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"A bill of rights?"

Alfred shrugged again, turning a page.

"_Give me liberty, or give me death?"_

Arthur hit the book from Alfred's hands. Alfred looked up at Arthur. "What did you do that for—"

_I gave up my mask of disrepute _

_Now the only thing that's changed is I _

"Just what is Patrick Henry proposing, hm? What are you thinking of doing?"

"People are allowed to express their opinions."

_Don't give a fuck about you _

Alfred punched Arthur. Hard.

"What?!" Arthur cried, looking confusedly at Alfred.

Alfred was angry. "Some of _your_ people killed some of _my people_!"

"They were baiting the soldiers. They had weapons!"

"They were unarmed civilians just walking down a Boston street when your people opened fire!"

"They had rocks and other weapons like that. They ganged up on my soldiers!"

Arthur shoved Alfred out of the way. Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulder and wrenched him closer. "You're killing innocent people."

"They're not innocent."

_I'm just a little bit out of tune _

_I bet you wish I'd quit really soon _

Arthur pushed Alfred up against a wall. "What are you doing?!"

"It wasn't my people, it was the Mohawks—"

Arthur slapped him. "It was your goddamn Sons of Liberty!"

When a flicker of arrogant pride appeared on Alfred's face, Arthur punched him in the gut.

"You will not do this!"

Alfred smiled somehow. "But we are. We're boycotting tea. I don't have to listen to you."

_But if you don't like my song _

_You don't have to sing along _

_Because I _

"Do you know how much I've done for you? Can you even begin to comprehend all I've done?"

Arthur tossed Alfred to the ground. Alfred straightened up slowly and didn't dare speak or look Arthur in the eye.

"I made sure Spain wouldn't bother you. I made this country up from nothing but woods and fields. I've given you all you want. I helped you fight the French and the Indians. Without me, you would have been destroyed. I've supported you every step of the way and this is how you repay me? Pouring tea into a harbor? Say something, damn you!"

_Don't give a fuck about you _

"It never was about pouring tea into the harbor."

_If you don't believe that could be love _

England received a document during the early stages of the war. The Declaration of Independence.

_Then it wouldn't even matter if I filled the cup _

They met on the battlefield. Alfred led the Americans. Arthur led the English. After the fighting began, Alfred found himself face to face with Arthur. He couldn't shoot Arthur. Arthur was his big brother, his protector. He couldn't fight him.

But, Alfred had to fight him. For the American people.

_Now please don't get me wrong _

_I hope we can get along _

"Hey, England, I want freedom."

Every word was torture for both of them.

"I'm no longer your child or your baby brother.

"From now on, I am independent.

"Acknowledge it!"

England raised his gun, but America's gun stopped the bayonet. America's gun went flying though.

"You were always so naïve, always the fool, America."

_But I _

Arthur felt his heart break. He couldn't shoot him. He just couldn't. Arthur dropped the gun and slid down into the mud.

"There's no point in firing, is there? Fool…"

Alfred saw the tears on Arthur's face.

"Why…damn…damn…"

_Don't give a fuck about you _

"You used to be so big…"


	3. Final Distance

**Disclaimer: **Characters aren't mine and neither is the song "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru.

**AN: **This songfic is for Lucky-Angel135 and it is America/Russia, most likely Cold War, but not necessarily. It starts out from America's point of view and then changes to Russia's.

* * *

_I'm anxious but I can't say anything_

I can't believe you did this again. You always do this. Why should I be surprised? I really shouldn't be, but I am. I guess I hoped maybe you'd be different, Ivan. I thought you could change. I thought what we had was more important. Apparently, I was wrong.

_I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent_

Now you won't even look at me. Look at me, damn it! I pull you around to face me, but you just look above my head, avoiding my eyes. Do you even feel me here? Do you even see me standing right here next to you?

Do you even care?

_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us_

You're cold. You're cruel. I loved you. I love you. Fuck. I love you so much that it makes me cry and tears me into pieces. I just want to be with you forever and always. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I don't care. You make me feel complete.

Your hand in my mine feels so right. Your lips on mine feel right. There's no one else I ever want to kiss or hold. You're the one I want.

_Again, just a little more distance_

Are you afraid? Is that why? No, you're not afraid of anything. You'd joke that I was the hero and you were the one that the hero saves. That's not the truth. You saved me from being alone. You saved me from feeling like I was going crazy. You gave me someone to rely on and count on.

Then you took it all away.

Why did you leave?

_Try not to stop keep it going baby_

Do you hate me? Do you really hate me?

You said you did. You said you hated everything about me. You hit me and said you hated me more than anyone in the world. Your eyes told me something different. They told me that you hated yourself.

_If you don't feel the same then tell me_

Do you no longer love me? It's okay. You can tell me. I'll let you go. Tell me you don't feel the same way and even though it breaks my heart into a thousand pieces, I'll let you go.

I don't know if you love me or not. I've never known where I stand with you. Love and hate, the two emotions are entwined so closely in our relationship. You say you hate me and then you kiss me in the shadows. You hit me, but tenderly caressed my face. Which is it? Love or hate?

_Even if your principle is to not try_

The first time I met you, I didn't think much of you. I never thought you'd talk to me. You went out of your way to get me alone. We talked. A lot. I still remember the look on your face when I said I had to go and started walking out the door and you just said my name. I turned around and couldn't speak. You had a faint smile on your lips, your lavender eyes. Words can't describe it.

"I would like to speak with you again," you said simply. I nodded, dumbstruck. I couldn't resist you then. You trapped me right then and there. And now I can't get away from you. But, do I even want to?

_It's alright to try a little_

Our first kiss. At Christmas. Everyone else were milling around, talking. You gave me a look. I followed you outside into the freezing cold. I was shivering. I didn't have a jacket on. You didn't seem bothered by the cold. You smiled when I swore and said, "Russia, it's goddamn freezing out here. Where the hell are you taking me? It had better be worth it."

You put your hands on my shoulders and pulled me close. I looked up at you, planning to make some joke, to stop the feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach. The comment never took form because your lips were on mine.

_I want to be with you now_

You pull me in close and push me away. What did I do?

_Let's shorten the distance with the two of us_

Our relationship is just one big contradiction, isn't it?

_We can still make it on time_

Can we go back and fix it? Can we change what is? Or what it isn't?

_We can start over_

Can we rewrite the past?

_We can't be as one_

I want you back. Please come back home. Even if it's just for one more night. One more hour. One last time with you would mean the world to me. I just want to remember how you feel. I want to remember what it's like, you loving me.

_I want to be with you_

We're on opposite sides of the spectrum. You hate me. I hate you.

_Someday even this distance_

How will this end? Who will win? Will we ever be together again?

_We'll be able to embrace_

You wouldn't need to explain anything. I wouldn't ask you any questions. I'd just hold you and be with you because that's what I want.

_We can start sooner_

Crazed, you laugh at me. You taunt me and tease me. I slap you and yell at you. These scars we are creating, will they ever disappear?

_After all I want to be with you_

I'm sorry. I still love you.

______

_You, who gets hurt with a single word,_

I did it again. I said something and I wish I could take it back. I want to take your face in my hands and kiss away your tears. Push your forehead against my mind, so I can only look at your blue eyes as I tell you I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you.

I can't take these words back because it's part of something much bigger than us. Things have been put into motion and they can't be stopped. I have to listen to my leader. We are all bound to follow our leaders.

_Taught me what loneliness is_

What I told you, it for the better. We shouldn't be involved.

I cause you pain and heartache.

_When you can't protect me keep on trying baby_

You comforted me when I woke, shaking from nightmares of the past. I've seen so many horrors. You held me back when the others insulted me or you or both of us. You'd kiss my forehead and tell me that I shouldn't care about what anyone else thinks. They just don't understand.

_It's not as I promised but trust me_

You said you'd love me forever. I couldn't say the same. You were fine, you said. You just wanted me to know. You'd wait until I was ready to say it.

Instead, I told you I hate you.

_My principle is to not try but_

I don't want this. Can I fix this? I miss you with me. I miss your face, your eyes. I miss you.

_I would do it for you_

I'll do anything to have you forgive me and smile at me like you used to.

But, I'm surrounded by red now. My goal is to see your system fail. I'll take you in when it does and then we can be together forever and always. You'll look beautiful in red. Your eyes will look so blue.

_I want to be with you now_

What if it doesn't happen like that? What if, for some reason, your system doesn't fail? Then what?

_Look at our distance with the two of us_

Will we destroy the world?

_We can still make it_

What would it take to change all of this?

I wish we weren't stuck like this, on opposite sides. If we weren't countries with responsibilities, could we have had it all? I think we could have. Nothing would have ever torn me from you. Even if you told me that you hated me and couldn't stand me and that you wanted me to leave, I wouldn't leave you. I'd just keep coming back and pleading with you until you gave in and realized that you were mine forever. You and I…I can't imagine life without your smiling face.

_We can start over_

I remember lying in a field with you. The sun was low in the sky, close to sunset. You had fallen asleep. I stroked your hair. You woke up and smiled at me. Unexpectedly, you stood up and told me to follow you. You started running away, so I sprinted to catch up to you. I finally tackled you. You laughed and told me to look around. Not letting you get up from where I had you pinned, I glanced around and saw sunflowers everywhere.

"Isn't this place cool?" you asked.

I kissed you. "Yes."

_I want to tell you with words_

I can't look at your sky blue eyes anymore. They make me regret everything I've said and done. They make me want to cry for hurting you so much.

_I want to be with you now_

You spend too much time with him. I don't like it. Despite all that's happened, even though I told you I hate you and all, you're still mine. I'm still yours.

_One day, even the distance_

_I'll be able to embrace_

Do you remember how it felt the first time we kissed? Do you remember what it was like when we made love the first time and every time after? Do you remember every touch, every kiss, every look, every word?

_We should stay together_

I can't stand your cold shoulder or your hate. Will I wake up from this nightmare and find you next to me, breathing softly?

I'm sorry. I lied, I lied. I don't hate you. I could never truly hate you.

_After all, I need to be with you_

I love you.


	4. I Always Liked You in Red

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

**AN:** This is a Russia/China oneshot for white moon dragon of light.

_Historical References:_ The Revolution of 1911 (in China) overthrew the Qing Dynasty and the Chinese people created the Republic of China. This was their attempt at democracy. The first president was Dr. Sun Yixian, who created the Three Principles of the People (democracy, nationalism, livelihood-the industrial revolution). This failed, because China (like many other nations who attempted democracy) had no experience with democracy. The country fell into turmoil until 1949, when Mao Zedong took control of the country and turned China communist. This isn't actually a huge part of the story, I just felt like giving a histroy lesson. Read and enjoy!

* * *

It started off casual enough. They'd go out for drinks. China and Russia weren't really even friends. All it had to do with was proximity. Of course, when you haven't got anything, whoever's closest will do.

There then was the point when it all changed.

China became communist in 1949.

Yao Wang was in shock. He wandered around his home, not really thinking about anything. The country had been in turmoil for about thirty years. Now, it suddenly had a government, a government that Russia proved was stable. He didn't think about the rumors of purges and killings. A stable government was what Yao thought about.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yao, it's me, Ivan."

"Oh, hello Ivan."

"Let's go for a drink," Ivan said simply.

"Shall I meet you were we normally go, aru?"

"No…come over to my place."

"All right."

Yao knocked on Ivan's door a bit later. Lithuania opened the door, cautious as ever. He tried to smile as he congratulated Yao. The smile looked out of place and didn't meet Toris's eyes.

Ivan stood in a cool, open room. He gestured to the bottles on the table. "Pick your poison."

After a few cups in silence, Ivan spoke again. "Congratulations."

"On what, aru?"

"You're communist, Comrade."

Yao didn't know how to respond, so he said, "Yes."

They clinked their drinks together.

Ivan said, "You and I…we are the first."

Yao nodded, afraid to interrupt him. There was something unnerving about the look in Ivan's face.

"The others will see. They think it's strange and wrong, but they'll see. Communism is the only way. The world will change. They will see the errors of their ways. They shall all become communist. Everyone will become one with Russia, da?"

Yao drained his glass. Ivan must have drunk a lot to be talking about world domination.

"Comrade?"

He realized Ivan was speaking to him. "Yes?"

"You said you missed Kiku."

"Yes…I said that a while ago, aru."

"He and Alfred are very close."

Yao knew better than to question Ivan. He obviously wasn't thinking clearly. He must have drunk at least ten bottles of vodka before Yao's arrival to be this drunk. It took a lot to get the large Russian drunk.

Ivan had been pacing around the room and suddenly sat down next to Yao. He was very, very close to Yao. He didn't speak but studied Yao. Yao avoided his eyes. His eyes were crystal clear and not fogged by alcohol. There was something unnerving about it. There was also something else that Yao could feel growing inside of him. Another emotion, a drastically different feeling.

Ivan murmured something.

"What, aru?" Yao asked.

Ivan traced a finger along Yao's jaw line. "You look good in red."

Ivan leaned forward. Startled, Yao jumped up, dropped the cup, and ran from the room. He ran through the kitchen, past Lithuania and Estonia and Latvia, who stared curiously at him. He pushed open the back door and didn't stop moving until he was in what must have been an orchard when it was warmer. It was freezing, snow on the ground in large piles and falling in large flakes from the sky. Yao leaned against a bare tree, a hand upon his chest, feeling his heart beat.

What was wrong? Why had he run? Well, Russia had gotten much too close. It was sort of a natural reaction to run from Russia. He was a huge nation.

Actually, the question that kept running through Yao's mind was: why did I want that so very, very much?

He heard heavy footsteps. Usually he could move silently, but when Ivan was drunk, he didn't bother. Yao turned around.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked.

"N-Nothing, aru," Yao answered, shivering slightly.

"You ran away, comrade."

Yao nodded, crossing his arms in front of him. His heart was still pounding in his ears.

"Why?"

Yao blushed and looked down. "I t-told you, aru. It's n-nothing."

Ivan cupped Yao's face in his hands.

"Y-Your hands are cold," Yao said, feeling his cheeks redden all the same. He tried to think of something, anything else. "What the—"

Ivan pulled Yao into a tight embrace. Yao struggled, but to no avail.

"You're cold," he explained, with all the innocence of a child.

Yao stopped struggling. Though Ivan was cold, he was warmer than the air, which was an improvement. As Yao stopped moving, Ivan wrapped one arm firmly around the smaller man's waist. His other hand stroked the black hair. Yao looked up at Ivan.

Ivan's lips were against his. He tasted like vodka and something sort of sweet. It was a gentle kiss. Ivan pulled away.

"Why did you run away if you wanted it?" Ivan asked.

Yao struggled to find an answer. "W-Who said I want—"

Ivan kissed him again. Ivan's tongue ran against Yao's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Impatient, he bit down on, causing Yao to gasp—and open his mouth. Yao couldn't even deny it in his mind.

The next morning, when he awoke with Ivan, Ivan whispered, "I always liked you in red."

* * *

**AN:** This was my first China/Russia. I had trouble characterizing China and Russia was being difficult, so I made him drunk. And the fluff is bad. Gomen nasai.


	5. Rather Be

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or "Rather Be" by Big Kenny.

**AN:** This is a Canada/US songfic for luvjOi. It's not really Canada/US in a romantic way, but in a sweet, brotherly friendship way. Also, I kind of got angry at Canada's persona, so I made him sort of different. He's tired of everyone mistaking/forgetting him.

* * *

_Well it's amazing and I'm O.K.  
I've got a rhyme and I've just got my reasons  
But if there's a better way_

Canada was always the forgotten one. No one could ever remember him. He was too quiet. He wasn't largely involved in major conflicts, but he was there. He worked hard. He did his job. No one noticed.

_Well it's something that I'd love to find  
Slip away to my secret place  
There is something I can believe in_

He was lonely a lot of the time. All right, most of the time. Everyone was just too busy with their own issues. They couldn't be bothered to remember little Canada.

_I'm alone but I'm not afraid  
Just need to rearrange my mind_

He wasn't what everyone thought he was. His favorite sport was hockey for Pete's sake. You can't be that peace loving and quiet if your sport is hockey. It's considered a boring game if only three people get injured. 

_And oh can't you see me,_

There was one person Canada didn't like.

_Oh can't you hear me  
Oh I know you feel me please believe me_

His brother, America.

_I'd rather be close to you_

England had always been too busy taking care of America and paying attention to America. He'd been there, some of the time. France was France. They were the reason the country spoke French and English. It was lovely having the cultures of two countries that had a history of fighting blended together.

_I'd rather be holding on to something I can hold on to  
I'd rather be close to you_

Canada was sick of being mistaken for his brother. No matter what, it always happened. His brother was always dragging him into bad situations. The Cold War was sort of first on the list. America had put him in the lovely position of being stuck between Russia and America. Thanks a lot.

_Even if it is make believe  
You find the numbers you paint the picture  
Then pretty soon you begin to see  
As it all just appears so slow_

What had happened to the cute little America? The one who'd play catch with Canada and tag? What happened? When had they grown out of their games of make believe and pretend?

_And how wonderful it would be  
Stumble into the hidden pleasures  
Making time and a memory  
Please don't tell me you have to go_

Canada had been invited to a gathering in Washington. Everyone was already there when Canada arrived, but that was fine. He'd been there about ten minutes when someone approached him.

_And oh can't you see me,  
Oh can't you hear me  
Oh I know you feel me please believe me_

"Hey, America!" said France cheerfully. "You really know how to throw a party!"

He hugged Canada. That was the last straw.

_I'd rather be close to you  
_

"I'm not America! I'm CANADA! You of all people should know that! You helped raise me! I'm sick of constantly being ignored or forgotten or confused for AMERICA!"

"I'm sorry, calm down—" France tried to say. Everyone was already watching the scene.

_I'd rather be holding on to something I can hold on to  
_

"Why can't anyone remember me? Barely anyone in the world knows about the existence of Seychelles and yet all of you here remember exactly who she is! It's not that hard to remember me!"

_I'd rather be close to you_

America stepped forward, "Canada—"

Canada turned to look at his brother. "I hate you most of all. You always get me into the worst possible situations! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

_Oh can't you see me,  
Oh can't you hear me  
Oh I know you feel me please believe me_

Canada ran away from everyone else. He collapsed beneath an old tree and wiped away his tears. He was just so sick of everyone forgetting him.

He heard footsteps. America sat down next to him.

_I'd rather be  
I'd rather be_

"Go away," Canada said, shoving his brother.

"Not until you listen to me," America replied, being remarkably hard to move.

_I'd rather be close to you  
I'd rather be holding on to something I can hold on to_

"I'm sorry…that I do all those things to you. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry that everyone confuses us and that I drag you into things that aren't meant to be your trouble. And I'm sorry for never saying thank you for being there for me."

"All right. I forgive you. Can you please just leave?"

America hugged Canada tightly instead of leaving.

_I'd rather be close to you  
I'd rather be close to you  
_

America whispered, "I won't ever forget you."


	6. Morning After, That's What You Did

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**AN: **This chapter was requested by my editor. Well, her exact demands were for me to either fix one of my old Naruto chapters and correct it or write this oneshot. So, I of course went with the path of least resistance. This chapter borders on "M". Just a lot of pretty obvious innuendos and stuff. The pairings are America/Russia, England/Japan, Italy/Germany, and China with whoever you want! I seriously am not responsible for anything that happens because of reading this chapter, like loss of mental functions. Enjoy!

* * *

After an UN conference, a lot of the nations decided to go out for a drink or ten. This is what happened the next morning.

America opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up. He shivered and realized he wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh…I guess I ripped off my clothes in the middle of the night," America commented to no one in particular.

"On no, that was me."

America turned his head and saw Russia lying next to him smiling. America tried to stand up and realized that something was restraining him.

"Why am I chained to the bed?"

"That's what I did."

"Where did your clothes go?"

"I did that too."

America glanced around the room. Russia was not the worst person he could have ended up with. Secretly, he'd always had a thing for Russia. Especially in Soviet uniforms.

"Um…why are the pillows ripped?"

"That's another thing I did."

America glanced down and saw on his stomach—

"Is that a hickey?!"

"Da! I did that one and that one and the one behind your ear!" Ivan said cheerfully, pointing the places out.

America shifted around uncomfortably. "I'm really, really sore."

"I did that, too."

"Then what the hell did I do?!" America shouted.

Russia smiled. "You'll have to watch the video I just put up on youtube."

Next door, Japan was waking up. He woke up the man who was using him as a pillow. England looked up sleepily and sat up. Awkward, Japan looked away.

"My clothes are ripped."

"I did that," England replied.

Japan looked over at England. "Your clothes are ripped too."

"Oh, you did that."

"Why the mattress ripped?"

"I did that."

Across the hall, Germany had woken up and was staring at the Italian man.

"Where did my clothes go?"

"I did that!" Italy replied happily.

"Where did your clothes go?"

"I did that too!"

"Why's the apartment totally wrecked?"

Italy's smile got bigger. "We did that!"

Germany touched his head. "Um…Italy?"

"Yes?"

"Why's there pasta sauce in my hair?"

"Whoops! I missed!"

Next to them, China was waking up.

"Panda, where are my clothes, aru?"


	7. In Ruins

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**AN: **This is GreeceTurkey for white moon dragon of light. I wasn't exactly sure of how to do this...I think I managed.

_Historical Notes:_ This chapter is very, very history based. I explain just about everything in the story. I just know too much about history. I really need to get a life.

Here's the progression: Greece-Rome-Byzantine-Ottoman-Turkey.

* * *

Tall white marble columns piercing the bright blue sky. Sculptures standing like sentinels, guarding truth and meaning, democracy and questioning. Story tellers on the cobbled streets, telling stories of gods and goddesses. Socrates daring to ask why. People having a right in government. The last stand of three hundred men.

Ancient Greece eventually faded into Rome, where it was not forgotten, but changed. It was blended and used. It is still studied, because of the impact it had.

Greece would never tell anyone, but his mother's ruins made him sad. He'd got out to look at them when he was alone and stare at the greatness that once was. Nothing could compete.

:-:-:

At a European Union (EU) meeting, Turkey managed to anger him yet again.

"I would like to enter the EU," Turkey said, his eyes desperate behind the mask.

England sighed. "Turkey, we know, but it's the _European_ Union."

"I've explained that I have never really been quite a part of the Middle East. I am more western."

"You're part of the Middle East," Greece said, bored with the conversation.

Turkey turned on him. He scoffed. "Why do you even care? Why don't you just go play with your cats or whatever?"

"I'm part of Europe."

Turkey muttered something in his native tongue that didn't sound at all kind. "I am a westernized, modernized, industrialized nation! I am decades ahead of the Middle East! Why should I be lumped in with them?"

Greece stood up, surprising everyone. He normally slept through the meetings. "Because you're one of them."

"I care about the EU more than you do."

"It's not about the EU! You can't change who you are. What you are."

"Calling the kettle black, aren't we or is my English off?"

Greece actually looked angry, stunning most everyone in the room. Furiously, he stomped out of the room. Turkey looked murderous and the mask did not help. He looked like a crazy serial killer. He stormed out of the room.

"What just happened?" England asked.

France patted his shoulder. "Mon cher, I think we just saw Greece get angry."

Greece tried to content himself with playing with his cats, but Turkey's words kept echoing in his head.

"_Why don't you just go play with your cats or whatever?"_

He finally ran out of the house to the ruins. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful orange glow on everything. Greece scrunched up his face, trying to hold back the tears, but there were too many. He missed his mother. Life had seemed so much easier back them.

He heard footsteps behind him. He wiped away the tears, hoping it didn't show that he'd been crying.

"Greece?"

"What do you want, Turkey?"

Turkey's voice was gentle. "I wanted to—are these…?"

Greece knew what he was asking. "Yes, these are Mother Greece's ruins."

"They're beautiful."

The masked man stepped closer so he was next to Greece. "Before I was Turkey, I was the Ottoman Empire—"

"I don't really care about your history."

"And before that, there was the Byzantine Empire. The Byzantine Empire was the Eastern part of the—"

Greece said, as if in a trance, "Roman Empire."

Turkey glanced at him. "Which was heavily influenced by Ancient Greece."

Unexpectedly, Greece threw his arms around Turkey, crying into his shoulder. Turkey held him and said, "I'm sorry."

It's not your fault. We're just two nations who have a long, complicated history that connects and disconnects.


	8. All I Need

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "All I Need" by Within Temptation.

**AN: **This is a songfic for Lucky-Angel135 about Canada and the US during the War of 1812. I honestly don't know anything about the War of 1812, because I just finished Global History and the last time I covered American history was four years ago. I did do some research, but as you all know, the internet is not reliable. Any mistakes you see, please point them out to me. I don't bite; I meow.

* * *

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn_

"England's being so annoying. How can you still defend him?" Alfred said, kicking a stone.

Canada shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "He's all right."

"He's blocking my trade with France! I'm a free nation. I can trade with whoever I want. He can't control me. "

"Be careful."

Alfred jumped off the tree stump. "Of what? I'm America. Nothing can stop me."

Matthew hugged his bear to his chest. _I sure hope so._

_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around_

"America's declared war," England replied moodily. He ran a hand through his rumpled blond hair. "I have enough going on with France and Napoleon and that whole mess."

"What are you going to do, Dad?"

Arthur turned and looked at Matthew. "What choice do I have? I'm going to fight him. We are going to fight him."

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

"'We'?"

_All my agony fades away_

"Yes. You and me."

_When you hold me in your embrace_

America seized part of Canada as retaliation.

"How could you do that, brother?" Matthew asked.

"Don't take it personally. It's just war."

_Don't tear me down_

How can I not take it personally? You seized my land, my people. What right do you have? You say this isn't anything personal; it's just part of war. I'm your brother. Shouldn't you care about me more than some battle with Dad?

_For all I need_

Why won't Arthur just leave me alone? I can do what I want! I'm not his colony anymore. He can't control me. I'm independent. I fought him already. Do I need to fight him again to prove that I can take care of myself?

_Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

I'm sorry brother.

_Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close  
_

"What did you do?!" Alfred yelled. He punched Matthew. "What did you do?!"

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go_

There were tears on Alfred's angry face. They multiplied with every blow.

_I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around_

"Stop it!" Canada pushed America off of him. America fell to the ground.

Alfred scrunched up his face, holding back tears. He wiped his face clean and stood up again.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

"You burned Washington."

Matthew glanced away. "Yes, yes I did."

"You and England burned down the White House." He couldn't seem to grasp his mind around it.

Canada stared at America hard. "Yes we did."

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need_

Most of Washington was burning. All that was left was the White House. England looked to Matthew, "Are you ready?"

"There's no one inside, right?"

"I checked myself."

"A-All right."

_Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

England placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "We need to send a message to him. It's necessary. Buildings can be rebuilt. Fields can be re-sown. We're not killing anyone."

You're killing him.

_Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

Canada took the torch from England. "I'll do it."

England nodded. "Do it then."

Matthew felt like crying when he lit the building on fire. But he held it in.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away_

They fought on the battlefield many times. They'd gotten used to it much too quickly, fighting each other. It was sort of sad.

_Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real_

When did it happen? When did they stop caring about each other and switch to fighting? Did family mean nothing?

_Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

The treaty was finally signed in winter, but the fighting didn't stop until spring. More wasted time. It didn't matter, did it? They were immune to fighting and killing each other.

Canada wasn't included in the negotiations.

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

"Canada? Matthew! Don't be like this! Please, talk to me!" America pleaded, chasing after his brother.

"Do I mean anything to you?" Matthew said tearfully. "Or, am I just your punching bag?"

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

"You're my brother."

_Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_

Alfred hugged Matthew tightly and kissed his forehead. "I'll never ever fight you again."

* * *

**AN:** Oh yeah...it switches briefly to first person in the middle. The first person parts go Matt, Alfred, and Matt/Alfred. I think that's it. Thanks for reading!


	9. Ladies Love Country Boys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH, "Ladies Love Country Boys" by Trace Adkins, England's magic spells, Alfred's love of country music, France's ability to scar everyone, or Canada's cuteness.

**AN:** This is a songfic for luvjOi centering around America, England, France, and Canada, the War of 1812 buddies! I sort of thought of this as a crack fanfic....but I'll let you guys decide. Double update! Maybe triple if I can concentrate.

* * *

_She grew up in the city in a little subdivision  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree  
_

"How the hell did we get into this situation?" America asked as the four ducked behind a tree.

"Did we lose them?" Canada asked, peering cautiously out.

"Yes," breathed France. He groped England.

"Stop that! Keep your bloody hands to yourself!"

"Mon cher, don't be cruel!"

"Leave me the fuck alone you crazy—"

"Shut up!" Canada cried, surprising America, England, and France.

_  
Now she's coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy _

_With a farmers tan_

They waited in silence for a few more minutes, then Canada nodded. "They're gone."

The blondes relaxed. _  
_

_She's riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but there's one thing  
They couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys _

"This is all your fault, America," England announced.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who's always messing around with magic spells and whatnot—"

"You're the one who jumped up on stage and starting announcing to the world—"

_You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty _

"They're coming back this way! SHUT UP!" France whispered fiercely. 

_They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl  
_

They all stopped breathing.

_  
Or why she's riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but there's one thing  
They couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys _

"I think they're going the other way," Canada whispered. "We should be safe—"

_You can train them, you can try to teach them  
Right from wrong but it's still going turn them on _

"THERE THEY ARE!!!!! HIDING BEHIND THE TREE!!! GET THEM!!!!"

"Nice knowing all of you," America said as they started sprinting off.

_And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up!  
You can raise her up a lady but there's one thing  
You just can't avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
They love us country boys_

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why America was never allowed to sing country songs in public. And also, why England wasn't allowed to do magic spells in public. And why France wasn't allowed to start groping/molesting everything with a pulse in public. And why Canada wasn't allowed to be so darn cute in public. And why the four blondes were not allowed out in public.

Fangirls attack.


	10. The Dream Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything...I'm waiting though. :D

**AN:** I wasn't sure exactly how do this one, so I decided to do a song meme for FrancexEngland for white moon dragon of light. I would have posted this last night, but my mom came down and flipped out, saying I needed to get straight in bed. I hope you like it! This is my first attempt at one of these things.

* * *

_1. The Killers—When You Were Young_

"I never thought I'd end up with you of all people."

France threw back his head and laughed. "Why's that?"

"You're definitely not what I was looking for," England replied, stretching.

Mischievously, France pushed England back against the bed and nuzzled England's stomach. England groaned and pulled France to his mouth.

"What were you saying, mon cher?"

"You don't look a bloody thing like Jesus."

"You don't talk like a gentleman."

_2. Rent Broadway Cast—Contact_

"Easy now…"

"Mhmm…"

"That's—"

"I know."

"Oh god…"

_3. Eve6—Everlong_

England turned away from the scene. America was happily embracing someone else. After everything, he'd been tossed away. He didn't mean anything to America, apparently.

He went to the nearest bar and proceeded to get as drunk as he could as fast as possible. The bar tender raised his eyebrows, but didn't question the nation. It must have been around midnight that someone approached him.

"England?"

"What the bloody hell is it, France?"

"Why are you getting so drunk, mon cher?"

"None of your damn business—"

England dashed out of the bar and threw up in the bushes. He swaggered off, but France caught up.

"I know this isn't the best time, England, but I've been waiting for so long, so listen. I love you."

"You git."

"What?"

He hugged France. "I've loved you for so long…perhaps ever long."

_4. Silverchair—Anthem for the Year 2000_

"What's wrong now?" France asked, giving a bored look to his strange friend.

England paced. "I don't know exactly—"

"Well, you're still alive."

"I bloody well know that."

"Oui."

"The youth has gone crazy!"

France shook his head. England turned angry green on eyes on him. France gave him an exasperated look. "Something's always going wrong in your country, mon cher. You need to get control of it—"

"They've overthrown the government! I think it's anarchy!"

France finally looked concerned. He walked over to the smaller man and hugged him. "I'll stay with you. It'll pass."

"What if it doesn't?"

"I'll still be here, then."

_5. Snow Patrol—Hands Open_

Why did France always have to make sense?

"Look, just stop. Leave me alone!" England said, trying to walk away.

France propped himself up on his elbows, freezing England with a look. "He doesn't want you."

"I know."

"Then why do you keep running away from me? Hiding it from the world?"

"This is a fling."

France got out of the bed and grabbed England's face. England held on as France kissed him angrily, furiously.

"This is not a fling, mon amour," France said sternly. "If you keep your heart open."

_6. Trapt—Disconnected (Out of Touch)_

France watched the other nations fall. It was World War III. He wouldn't be alive for much longer. He knew it.

He came for him. France was waiting.

"Not going to try and run away, France?"

"No."

England laughed, looking possessed. "Stupid mistake."

"Do you even see what you're doing? What you , China, America are doing to the world?"

"We're changing it."

France kissed England lightly. England was unmoved.

"Mon cher…do you no longer feel for me—"

"I no longer feel." He aimed the gun at France's head and fired.

_7. Rent Movie Cast—Take Me or Leave Me_

"England, stop fussing," France said coaxingly. "It wasn't anything!"

"You were flirting with Russia, Lithuania, America, and Matthew at the same time!"

France grabbed England's shoulders. "That's the way I am. You're the one I'm with."

England shrugged him off. "I can't deal with you flirting and groping everyone."

"Je vous aime," France murmured, kissing England.

"I love you too, but I can't deal with this." England's resolve was dropping.

France replied. "It's the way I am. Take me or leave me."

_8. Selena Cross—Silence_

England never told him. He watched France from afar, but never said what was on his mind. Sure, France was perverted and a little crazy, but…

It nearly killed England when France started dating Seychelles. England didn't tell France. He confided in America, who told him to tell France before it was too late.

Then, it was too late. They were getting married.

England wrote a letter.

_France—_

_I love you, I will always love, and I have always loved you. I've given you my heart, but I can let you go._

_—England_

_9. Rascal Flatts—What Hurts the Most_

It hurt France a lot, but he tried to put it from his mind. He tried not to think of waking up next to England, kissing England. He tried to forget his face, his words, his voice, his eyes.

Some days, France managed. It killed him at the conferences when he saw everyone and he tried to smile but then he'd see them. England and Japan.

France couldn't hate Japan. It was France's fault England walked away. They were close and then hating and fighting and then back to loving. They just couldn't stay together. France tried to love England. It just wasn't enough.

_10. Breaking Benjamin—Breathe_

The first time France saw those green eyes, it took his breath away.

The first time they kissed, it took England's breath away.

The first time England said "I love you," it took France's breath away.

The first time France pulled him close, it took England's breath away.

The first time they woke up in a tangle of sheets, it took their breath away.

"You're going to be the death of me," England said.

"You ripped my heart out, mon cher."

"You gave it to me. Je vous aime."

"Your accent is horrible."


	11. Do You Want to Be My Friend?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH or "Do You Want to Be My Friend" by Alex Swings Oscar Sings.

**AN: **I missed Canada day by a bit, so I'm posting this on Independence Day...? Hopefully I'll get an America one up tonight, but no promises. Okay, this is CanadaxPrussia songfic for xAuroraxBorealisx. My first time doing CanadaxPrussia...which is strangely addicting. Sorry about the formatting and odd spaces on the last few chapters. I really, really don't like Word 2007. I like the old Word.

* * *

_Nobody knows me  
Nobody needs me _

"Look, can you just go over there?" Alfred asked. "Germany's really, really frantic."

"Alfred…" Canada said, searching for a reason not to.

_You're the one that knows what it's like to be me  
You're a true friend_

"You know you're the only one he listens to! Please, Matt, I know you hate him and all, but honestly, he's in trouble or heading towards it."

"I don't hate him."

_And you're so strong  
And you are here until the end_

"Then you'll go?"

"Yes," Canada answered, feeling like he was going to regret it in a few hours.

_I want to kiss you  
I want to miss you  
And yes I know that most people come and go_

Germany let him in, looking rather concerned. "Alfred, uh, told you?"

Canada nodded. "All right, he's in there. I'll, um, be upstairs."

_I want to love you  
You got to be mine  
'Cause, baby, you're so fine_

Canada walked into the living room. Prussia was on the floor, slumped against the dark green couch. There were quite a few empty bottles next to him. His eyes were bloodshot (more than usual), his hair tousled. Prussia had probably been sitting on the couch at some point, but had slipped off.

_And I say:  
"Hey, do you want to be my baby?  
Baby, is it only maybe  
Or do you want to be my friend?"  
Yes I say:  
"Hey, do you want to be my baby  
Baby, is it only maybe  
Or do you want to be my friend?"_

They started out as odd friends. Canada had been sick to death of being forgotten. He'd been completely ignored in some meeting and then someone called him America, so he ran into what he thought was an empty closest and started yelling about how much he hated his brother. Turned out he wasn't alone.

"I don't like my brother much either," Prussia had said, walking out of the shadows. He clapped a hand onto Canada's shoulder. "I guess we're in the same boat."

_I want to love you  
I want to hold you  
And when I see you it tickles in my tummy  
I want to show you that I need you  
Oh, baby, you're so yummy yummy_

Canada had turned ever shade of red and stammered out an apology. Prussia had laughed and said it was the most amusing thing he'd heard at the whole meeting and that included Italy randomly announcing his love to pasta. 

_I want to kiss you  
I want to miss you  
And yes I know that most people come and go  
I want to love you  
You got to be mine  
'Cause, baby, you're so fine_

"I-I'm sorry, but…" Canada said, blushing even brighter.

"I'm Prussia. You're Canada?"

"Y-Yes…how do you…?"

Prussia raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I've been watching you."

_And I say:  
"Hey, do you want to be my baby?  
Baby, is it only maybe  
Or do you want to be my friend?"  
Yes I say:  
"Hey, are you more than just a lover?  
There can never be another  
Or do you want to be my friend?"  
Do you want to be my friend?_

Prussia's eyes focused on Matt. "Hey…"

"You're drunk."

"What did you expect?"

_I think I'm not crazy  
I'm looking for you, baby  
A dream from heaven sent, yeah  
Will you be my friend?  
_

"That you wouldn't overreact like this."

"I sort of fail at expectations."

"It's not about that—"

"Yes, it is. You broke up with me on the phone two nights ago. How the hell did you expect me to be dealing?"

Canada adjusted his glasses. "A lot better than this."

"You broke up with me to be with that French bastard."

_Can you feel my heartbeat?  
Your laughing is so sweet, sweet  
Friends until the end, yeah  
Will you be my friend?  
_

"I'm not going out with France!"

"I've seen you two together. What does he have that I don't?"

"Nothing! Prussia, I broke up with you because…"

"Why?"

_Yes I say:  
"Hey, do you want to be my baby  
Baby, is it only maybe  
Or do you want to be my friend?"_

Canada blushed and looked away from Gilbert. "Because…uh…well…"

"What is it?"

_Yes I say:  
"Hey, are you more than just a lover?  
There can never be another  
Or do you want to be my friend?"  
Do you want to be my friend?_

"I didn't think that this was…real to you."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because France told me that you find a nation, have a fling, and then break up with them," Canada answered in a rush.

Prussia shook his head. "I don't do that."

"France—Prussia!"

Gilbert had grabbed the front of Matt's shirt and pulled him so Matt was straddling him. Matt had his hands braced against Prussia's shoulders. Gilbert's fingers deftly undid the buttons on Canada's shirt. He pressed his lips to the hollow at the base of Matt's throat and whispered, "How could you believe France of all people? He want you, but he can't have you."

"Prussia—"

_I think I'm not crazy  
I'm looking for you, baby  
A dream from heaven sent, yeah  
Will you be my friend?  
_

Gilbert kissed Matt deeply. Matt didn't resist but gasped as Gilbert's hands slid down from his waist. Gilbert's lips fell to Matt's neck just as two people entered the room.

_Can you feel my heartbeat?  
Your laughing is so sweet, sweet  
Friends until the end, yeah  
Will you be my friend?_

"Prussia! C-Canada!" Germany exclaimed, his face bright red.

Canada blushed and tried to pull away, but Prussia didn't let him and just started twirling a strand of Canada's hair between his fingers.

"Yeah, West?"

"Uh…Italy and I were wondering if you wanted to go out…"

"I'm a little busy. Go have fun, West."

_My friend._

"Where were we?" Prussia murmured once Germany and Italy had vacated the room. Canada blushed and couldn't answer. Prussia kissed Canada's nose. "You're mine. My friend, my lover. France had better learn that."

* * *

**AN:** Okay.....Alfred was not a jerk for the first time in his life. Germany threatened him? France hits on anything with a pulse. That's really all the explanation I can give.


	12. Being Delicious, Treaties, and Fluff

**Disclaimer: **No, I have not gained the rights to APH in the thirty minutes since I put up the chapter before this one.

**AN:** Quick little update. Maybe I'll get the third one done? Please request something! Anything! I'll do anything APH related, except porn. I'm trying to keep the rating at T. But, you know how things go...

This is for Cry-Wolf-And-Sing. The first one shot is SpainxRomano and the second one is ChinaxJapan. They're both pretty short and fluffy, hence why I put them together. Also, about the SpainxRomano one, I speak a little Spanish. According to the regents, I know it very well, but honestly I doubt that. So, I'm sorry if I completely butchered the language.

* * *

After another meeting where Romano had overreacted because of something Spain had said, Austria and Germany had worked together and came up with an awesome plan. They called it "Get-Romano-and-Spain-To-Work-Out-Their-Issues-So-We-Can-Actually-Get-Something-Done."

So, Spain and Romano got locked up in a closet together.

"Let me out! YOU POTATO FREAK I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Romano screamed.

He pounded on the door, yelling for about ten minutes until he collapsed into a head on the floor. Spain serenely sat down next to him. Spain smiled at Romano.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Tú es muy pequño. Me gusta tú, pero tú está perezoso. Tú está muy, muy guappo! Tú está un tomate! Me gustan tomates mucho! Tú es roja y está muy guappo y travieso! Te amo y tea mo y tea mo! Tú es muy sabroso! Te amo mucho—"

"What did you just say?"

Spain blinked. "I love you very much."

"Before that!"

"'Tú es muy sabroso'?"

"Yes! 'I am very delicious?'"

Spain grinned and bit Romano's curl. Romano's face turned red and he seemed unable to speak. Spain pulled his once ward into a tight hug.

"Tú es muy sabroso. Me gusta mucho. Te amo."

"Te amo."

* * *

**Translations (In this order):** "You are very small. I like you, but you are lazy. You are very, very cute! You are a tomato! I like tomatos very much! You are red and are very cute and naughty! I love you and I love you and I love you! You are very delicious! I love you very much-"

"You are very delicious. I like very much. I love you."

"I love you."

If I didn't translate those right, or completely messed up the language, tell me and I'll make corrections. I just wanted to write some Spanish. It's supposed to be sort of nonsense. :)

* * *

"I'm thinking of signing this treaty with American-san," Japan told China.

China shook his head. "You shouldn't, aru."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, aru."

"I need a better reason than that."

China leaned forward and kissed Japan before it registered. Japan's eyes widened and he pushed China away.

"What—no—you're—"

"Mine."

China pulled the struggling Japanese man close again and kissed his temples. Slowly, he kissed the left side of Japan's mouth and then the other side. Kiku stopped struggling. A faint smile on his face, Yao traced over Kiku's bottom lip with his tongue.

Kiku groaned and pulled Yao into a deep kiss.

Yao pulled away. "Are you—"

"No, I am not signing that treaty."

* * *

**AN:** What exactly was that treaty about? Hm...actually, China thought that signing the treaty would mean that Japan would be closer/dating America. I know I'm very, very screwed up. I hope you liked it. Request something from the deranged author?


	13. What You Did, Young Hero

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**AN:** This is a quick little thing I just wrote under the influence of CAFFEINE!!!! That's what watching little kids drives me to do. Plus sleeplessness. (For those of you who don't know this, the equation LightBender + sugar= CHAOS. LightBender + caffeine= CHAOS TO INFINITY!). This is a random oneshot, Kiku to Alfred about the bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. I'm going to do requests now.

* * *

The dead fall in the streets. There's no life anymore. None of this means anything anymore.

Careless actions. Young boy, do you know what you've done? Did you know how much power you had? Did you know what you would cause?

Did you know that you would come close to killing me?

You're so young, but you should have thought more. Child, how could you do this?

You're horrified by what you've done; I see how you can't stand to look at me. But, you convince yourself that it was _necessary_. Tell me, was it necessary?

Look at what you've done! Look at me! Stop turning your face away, stop with the pity and ignorance. This is not going away. I am not going away. Time won't erase what you did.

You killed so many without a single thought. You didn't think; don't try and tell me that you did. I won't believe your lies; I won't be blinded by your words. You won't even look at me.

Will you only be satisfied if I die?

You justify it with saying more would have died if you had not done what you did. You use your charts and calculations and analysts and words to condone the killing, the mass murder, of civilians.

Is this how you plan to save the world, young hero?

Are you even a hero? Those in Europe will sing your praises. You are the home of the brave, the protector of the free and all that is good in this world, the first democratic country. You are proud of your achievements, and there are many of them. You have done much for the world, young one. What no one will mention is how many you killed in one day, on hour, one bombing. Two places, two bombs, and you killed many. In one heartbeat, you released the bomb. Years, decades later, there will still be traces.

How many did you kill? There are only estimates. Too many bodies were vaporized on the spot, before they were even aware of what was going on. What I do know is that you killed many.

Yes, you killed them. You might not have designed the bomb or even given the order or personally dropped the bomb, but your country. Your people did. You are just as guilty as the one who released those bombs.

You don't have to look at the eyes of the lost children, the wounded, the disfigured and dying. You can live in bliss, ignorant of destruction you caused.

You can't even look at me. What did I do other than listen to my people and my boss? What did I do other than be myself? Are you that ashamed of what you did? Then, why not apologize? Show some humanity! Or, are you living in denial of what you did? Is it because you can't come to terms with what you did? You never get to the heart of problem, just trim the edges.

You don't care, do you? I was just the final threat, the last thing standing in your way. You had to get rid of me quickly and cleanly so you could wash your hands free of this mess of war. Kill some innocent people to end a war. Perfectly logical solution.

Fine. Do what you want, little child-hero. I will heal. I'm strong enough to survive. But, there scars won't go away and neither will those who died. I won't forget. I hope that every time you glance at me, you're forced to remember. I hope every time my name is mentioned, you remember.

I don't want you to _ever_ forget what you did.


	14. Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**AN:** Quick little thing. I had a dream like this and it fit. Germany and Italy. You'll understand the title at the end.

* * *

Germany heard soft crying. He opened his eyes and turned onto his side.

"Italy, are you all right?"

Italy turned to face him, still crying. Germany started getting worried.

"What's wrong?" He reached out a hand and touched Feliciano's cheek. "Italy, answer me!"

"Y-you w-w-were _him_."

"Who?"

Feliciano didn't answer, but leaned forward and kissed Ludwig gently. Ludwig wrapped a hand around Feliciano's neck. He pushed their foreheads together, breaking off the kiss. He stared at those brown eyes, usually warm and happy, but now wet and scared.

"Who?"

"H-Holy Roman Empire."

"Feliciano…"

"I know he's dead."

Feliciano kissed Ludwig again. Ludwig gave him a confused look.

"Why—"

"I like kissing you."

-

Germany heard the sounds of someone crying. He opened his eyes and turned on to his side to look at Italy.

"Italy, are you all right?"


	15. I'll Give You America

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**AN:** This is an IvanxAlfred for VIITheChariot. I had way too much fun with this one. I tried to make it serious originally and then realized that that wouldn't work.

* * *

I. Arthur

I am going to kill that damn French bastard. Well, I would, but I just can't kill him. He's too annoying to die.

I was at a bar, just sitting there, minding my own business, when France came up. He sat down next to me, giving me a look. He didn't say anything.

"Look, are you going to say anything or are you just going to keep staring?"

"England, will you dance with me?"

I spat out the beer. "W-WHAT?!"

France smiled and pulled me off of my stool. He firmly placed a hand low on my hips, grabbed my other hand and started waltzing with me. His hand slipped a little lower.

"Keep your bloody hands to yourself, you wanker!" I pushed him away.

"Mon cher, why are you so cruel?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"One Hundred Years War."

"That's not even a logical argument!"

"Fine…Berlin Conference."

"That doesn't fit either! Can you stop going through every single conflict we've had and give me an explanation?"

"I hear that you are debauching little Japan."

"You have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, mon ami."

It all sort of went downhill from there.

II. Francis

I danced with England because…well, there'd always been this sort of tension between us. I know he likes me.

And honestly, what can Japan be offering that I can't do better?

He overreacted and started attacking me.

III. Arthur

We got thrown out of the bar. I went storming off to a different bar, hence why I'm here. That bloody wanker…I am going to destroy him. Your father was a hamster and your mother smelled of elderberries!

Okay, when I start quoting Monty Python, I need to stop drinking and calm down.

Ivan sits down next to me. Drunk as hell, I turn to him and say, "I want you to destroy France."

He raises an eyebrow and downs a bottle of vodka. "Why?"

"Because he's a bloody git and—"

He holds up his hand. "That's good enough. I actually don't care. You need to promise me in return, da?"

I think, focusing sort of on the conversation. I know exactly what to say.

"If you destroy France, I will let you do whatever you want to Alfred."

He smiles and it's a frightening sight. "You have a deal."

Fuck. What did I just do?

IV. Ivan

I destroy France and I own America. Fair enough. France will not be hard to destroy; I've already done it. Napoleon, da?

England knows that I have had my eye on little Alfred for while. Well, it's more like everyone's going to become one with Russia. I'm just…more _eager _for certain countries than others. Especially little America-kun.

I decided to just get this mess over with. I grabbed France as he was stumbling and staggering around and…made him make out with a girl.

That was supposed to be a joke. You can laugh. I'll only take you over.

Anyways, I took France to my house and tied him up. He was used to that, so he wasn't fazed. I then did what I do best: be myself.

All it took was a hand on his shoulder and a smile to make him pass out. I was sort of disappointed. I was hoping for more a struggle. Oh well. I can go call Arthur now and tell him I made good on my part. Now I just have to wait for _my_ Alfred.

V. Alfred

So, I'm just chilling in my room when Arthur comes bursting in, telling me to get up. I put down the Harry Potter book I was reading in a way that keeps the cover out of Arthur's view. I don't want him to know that I am personally reading on of his books.

"Get up!" I'm hit in the head by clothes. "Put these on. Brush your hair for heaven's sake."

"You can't just come barging into my house and tell me what to do."

I look at the clothes. Red sleeveless shirt. Tight blck jeans. Black leather bracelets. Something that looks like a dog collar. He dumps the black boots on the floor.

If you've seen Yugioh (there's something about Japanese anime…I really should go talk to Kiku more often…), then just picture the outfit he wore when he went out with that girl. The one that made him look like a bondage slave. If you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, go watch the abridged series on youtube…oh wait, it's British made…oh, fuck, I'm way off track.

"Why are you dressing me up like a bondage sex slave?"

Arthur gives me a look that said just get dressed. He started going through my drawers.

"Is this for your entertainment? I told you, I don't do that type of stuff."

I strip and pull on the clothes. "I'm not putting on the dog collar."

Arthur sticks my gun into the waistband of his jeans and then sits down on the bed. He roughly grabs my face and runs a brush through my hair. He sighs and studies my hair.

"Hopeless."

"Why do I need to look like this?"

"Dinner."

"You and I are going out to some sort of S&M strip club for dinner?"

"You're going out for dinner."

"With who?"

England shakes his head. He puts down the brush and snaps the dog collar on my neck.

"Try and behave tonight? Please?"

"Who's taking me out for dinner? Why do you have my gun?"

Arthur doesn't answer, but puts the boots on me, like I was five again. He pulls me to my feet, puts the bracelets on me, and studies me again.

"You look all right."

With that, he drags me out to a car and drives.

VI. Arthur

Alfred pesters me with questions the whole ride over. I don't answer and just turn up the music, some random American annoying-ness.

I park the car in front of a restaurant of some sort. He's standing there.

I get out of the car, taking the keys, and tell Alfred to stay where he is. I go up to Ivan.

He nods towards the car. "He is in there, da?"

I hand him Alfred's gun. "Do you want the car?"

Ivan shakes his head. "No."

"Okay."

I start to back away, but I pause. "Don't…don't hurt him?"

Ivan laughs harshly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

VII. Alfred

I might just kill Arthur. Except…I'll start at the beginning.

Arthur pulled me out of the car and pushed me onto the sidewalk. I tripped and someone caught me because I was too busy watching Arthur speed off. I looked up and found myself face to face with…

"Ivan!" I gasped.

He smiled. "Hello, Alfred."

"Are you…?"

He nodded. "Tonight, I own you, Alfred F. Jones."

We made it the table before he kissed me. He grabbed my face across the table and kissed me. He tasted sort of like mint and vodka and…just delicious. He was a very good kisser. I was crawling across the table just when the waiter walked up. He did not want to see two guys go at it in his restaurant and threw us out.

We high tailed it back to Ivan's hotel room and…the rest is history.

Maybe I won't kill Arthur. I open my eyes and find myself in Ivan's arms. He's faintly smiling in his sleep. His eyes flicker open when I lightly kiss him and he deepens the kiss.

Looks like we'll be missing that meeting today.


	16. I Just Want To Be Mad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or "I Just Wanna Be Mad" by Terri Clark

**AN:** This is an AmericaxCanada songfic for luvjOi. Yes, it is in a romantic way. I'm writing incest...it sounds so wrong, but feels all right! Sorry, little loopy. Watching little kids is fun, but you lose your ability to think like an adult. Thank you all for the requests and comments. In answer to many of your questions, yes, you can request again. I'll be getting to all requests, don't worry. Thanks again!

* * *

_Last night we went to bed not talking  
Cause we already said to much_

Canada ignored the shattered plates and glasses. He didn't clean them up. He ignored the blood on the floor also. Luckily, the blood was on tiles, so it would easy to clean up. Getting bloodstains out of the carpet was a nightmare.

_I faced the wall you faced the window  
Bound and determined not to touch_

Alfred was already up in bed when Matt came into the room. He was curled up on his side, facing the window. He wasn't under the blankets even though it was snowing outside and the house was kept a cool 64 degrees Fahrenheit. Alfred was shirtless, the light illuminating his muscles. Matthew averted his eyes and slipped into bed, as close to the wall as possible.

As far away from Alfred as possible.

_We've been married 7 years now  
Some days if feels like 21  
I'm still mad at you this morning  
Coffee's ready if you want some  
I've been up since 5  
Thinking about me and you  
And I've got to tell you  
The conclusion I've come to_

Alfred woke early the next morning, to find that he had shifted during his sleep so he was closer to Matt. Matt was sound asleep. Alfred snuck out of bed and showered. It was early.

The weak morning light showed the mess. He started making coffee and cleaned up the kitchen. It was his fault after all. If he had just been better, maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this.

Matt went downstairs, his eyes still sleepy. He was still angry about last night. He was still angry at Alfred. The kitchen was clean and Alfred handed him a cup of coffee. Matt leaned against the counter, Alfred against the sink. 

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that_

"Matt, look, can you just hear me out? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said last night. I didn't mean to do what I did. But, I did. I'm sorry. I love you. Can you forgive me?"

_I think I'm right I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile_

"No, Alfred. I can't forgive you. Not yet. You're just saying this because you want to…me. You don't mean what you're saying."

_For now you might as well forget it  
Don't run your fingers through my hair_

Alfred stood close to Matt, seeming to tower over him. Actually, they were close to the same height. Alfred tangled his fingers in Matt's hair.

"It was stupid and careless of me."

_Yeah that's right I'm being stubborn  
No I don't want to go back upstairs  
I'm going to leave for work  
Without a goodbye kiss  
But as I'm driving off  
Just remember this_

Matt tugged away. "I've got to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

He dashed outside, forgetting his jacket. The cold was somehow reassuring. But, very cold. Matt started the car hurriedly. The radio turned on and it was playing this song:

_"I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that"_

In the kitchen, Alfred rubbed his neck and looked at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to fix this.

_"I think I'm right I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile"_

Matt was tired of Alfred always being the hero, always knowing what to say to make him laugh. Matt was tired of Alfred being Alfred. He just wanted to get angry. He wanted to break through Alfred's charm for a second. Matt wanted to feel something and not have Alfred distract him with their lips pressed together._  
__  
__I just want to be mad for awhile  
I just want to be mad for awhile  
I just want to be mad for awhile_

Matt just wanted to be mad.


	17. Hetalia Cooking Show

**Disclaimer:** While I do not own APH, I own the Hetalia Cooking Show!!!!

**AN: **This is one of my vocab journals for English that I wrote a few months ago. I turned this into my teacher and he read it and thought it was funny (gave me full credit too!). So, some of the words are sort of weird, because they're vocab words from All Quiet On the Western Front. I added a few things here and there, but this is basically what I turned into my teacher. It's a miracle he didn't think I was crazy! I am working on requests, I just wanted to post this.

* * *

"Hello! I'm Feliciano! And this is Ludwig," said the annoyingly cheerful Italian. "Welcome to the Hetalia Cooking Show! Today, we are going to make PASTA!"

Ludwig looked askance at Feliciano. "We made pasta last week. In the desert. With all the water we had left. We're inviting some friends over to cook their traditional meals, since we're living in such an idyll."

"Wow, you used big words," said Feliciano. "Time for PASTA."

Ludwig closed his eyes and counted to ten. Before he could chaster Feliciano, there was a knock on the door.

"I, the infallible American hero, have answered your call and brought food!" cried Alfred as pushed open the door and entered the set. He held up a hamburger with much zeal.

"Alfred, this is a cooking show," Feliciano said in an affable tone.

Arthur, who'd entered unnoticed, was less oblique. "You're supposed to cook food. Not buy it, you twit!"

"Sorry I didn't get the memo!"

"Well, there goes the equanimity," Ludwig commented to himself as he turned away from the fighting pair. "Kiku, when did you get here?"

Hondu Kiku stopped cooking his leeks and turned to Ludwig. "Don't be so fatuous. I've been here the whole time."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"No."

"Yes."

"Feliciano, has Kiku been here the whole time?"

"Of course he has been! I put him in a cabinet!"

Ludwig sighed. "Feliciano, we don't put people into cabinets."

"It completely embowered me. I couldn't get out," Kiku interjected. He turned back to his leeks as Ludwig chastened Feliciano.

"Did I really miss a fête for this mess?" asked Francis Bonnefoy as he observed Arthur and Alfred fighting. "I brought Wang Yao, Toris, Feliks, and Matthew, like you asked, mon cher."

"Uh…thank you, Francis."

Ludwig surveyed the scene. Kiku had finished his leeks and Feliciano was saying "Pasta" over and over again. Francis had gone to the cabinets and started pulling out food, after being stuck between groping everyone in the room and rolling around on the floor with Alfred and Arthur. Matthew and Toris managed to get Arthur and Alfred to stop fighting, and Arthur had gone to the stove while Alfred was talking about what a hero he was. Wang Yao was creepily standing right behind Kiku, who kept glancing at him nervously.

"Like, what is that totally acrid smell?" Feliks asked, making a face.

Arthur went and hid in a corner. "You could have just said you didn't like my cooking."

Everyone looked expectantly at Alfred. "What?"

The phone started ringing. Kiku put it on speaker as he went to get Arthur out of the corner.

"Hello, Hetalia Cooking Show!" Feliciano announced happily. "This is where we make PASTA and PASTA and more PASTA—"

"Feliks?" asked the person on the phone.

"Ivan, like, what do you want?" Feliks asked angrily.

"I want you to join me."

"You're not going to annex me! So, like, stop trying!"

"I'll come pick you up, da?"

"No!"

Again, everyone looked at Alfred. "What? Why do you all keep looking at me?!"

"You're supposed to fix it," answered Kiku laconically from the other side of the room, where he was stroking Arthur's hair.

"Oh…um, Ivan?" Alfred said, trying to sound authoritative, but failing miserably.

"Yes, Alfred?" Ivan's voice was silky smooth, which made everyone in the gathering shiver.

"Uh…stop it."

"No."

Alfred steeled himself. "Ivan, you need to stop. It's really ludicrous."

"Did Arthur teach you that big word?"

Alfred blushed. "No! Of course not!" He sounded very British, with a British accent. He blushed harder and got angrier. "Oh, fuck! I sound like a Brit! Ack…American things…cars, cowboys, IM speak, lol…okay, I'm good."

"You need to see the situation more clearly. Feliks is indigent. I can help him."

"I don't need your help!" Feliks replied. Toris held him back from attacking the phone.

"That's a laudable attitude."

"Ivan, you're a debauched vortex of doom. You need to leave people alone," Alfred said.

"You're an irresponsible pince-nez."

There was an awkward silence as everyone whipped out their pocket dictionaries to look up the words "debauched" and "pince-nez."

"I'm a pair of glasses?" Alfred asked slowly, incredulous.

"Yes…" answered Ivan irresolutely.

"Leave Feliks alone."

"Go get hit by a lorry, Alfred."

"A lorry couldn't kill me."

"Then I'll come over there and…"

France whispered over Ivan's rather disturbing sentence, "Aw…they're flirting."

"…and you'd like it!" Ivan finished.

"Whatever you say, you crazy Russian. Just leave Feliks alone."

There was a pause. "I'll pick you up at eight, da?"

Alfred blushed again. "Y-Yes."

The line went dead. Everyone cheered.

Surreptitiously, Feliciano snuck to the front and held up a huge bowl of—

"PASTA!"


	18. I So Hate Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "I So Hate Consequences" by Relient K.

**AN: **This is a songfic for xAuroraxBorealisx centering on America/England. It's told from America's POV, directed to England. About this...I connected a little too much. The lines blurred a little. America might seem a little OOC. My reasoning for that is that this takes place a little in the future during some big war or conflict, undefined as of the moment. Read with an open mind; it's a lot darker than most of my stuff here.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have.

_And I'm good, good, good to go  
I got to get away  
Get away from all of my mistakes_

How could you turn your back on me like this?

I know I'm not perfect. I make mistakes all the time and this is just one of them. I wish I could take back all those mean words I said. I can't escape from this. Can you ever forgive me?

_So here I sit looking at the traffic lights  
The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites  
I want to run away I want to ditch my life  
Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night_

I ran away because I couldn't deal with this anymore. But, I wish I hadn't, your words helped me get to sleep at night. Now, I can't sleep because I'm haunted by everything I did.

I've killed too many. I attacked my brother. I fought you. My people fought each other over freedom. I said neutrality when I wasn't actually. I dropped two atomic bombs on Japan. I held a gun to Ivan's head as he held one to my head and we screamed in each other's faces, daring the other to pull the trigger.

_And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end_

I think I'm losing my mind. I'm rotting from within. My country can't survive. My people are restless, they want change. They want new direction. They want a solution, but I can't do it. I need some help. I'm not thinking clearly, because the only time I remember thinking clearly was when you were standing next to me, my hand in yours as we watched the sun rise. I felt so safe back then.

_And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Consequences  
Oh God, don't make me face up to this  
And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Cause I know that I let you down  
And I don't want to deal with that_

I'm supposed to be the hero, but I can't save anyone. I just keep letting you down, keep making the wrong choices, making so many mistakes. It's just so much easier to run away from all of this, run away from you, your caring green eyes, your gentle words.

I know I screwed up.

_It just now hit me this is more than just a set back  
And when you spelled it out, well, I guess I didn't get that  
And every trace of momentum is gone  
And this isn't turning out the way I want  
_

I want to fix everything. I want to be able to protect you and prove to you that I'm just as good as you used to say I was. I want to prove to everyone who ever laughed at me that I'm good enough.

I just want you to be proud of me.

_And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end_

I can't apologize. I'm trying and trying. I can say the words, but they don't mean a thing. I'm trying to escape all of this.

_And I spent all last night  
Tearing down  
Every stoplight  
And stop sign in this town  
Now I think there might  
Be no way to stop me now  
I'll get away despite  
The fact I'm so weighed down_

I was running down the street in the dark with only the full moon above in the black sky. The stars were there, but they weren't that bright. Star bright, star light, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.

I was ripping down the street signs and stop signs when you found me. My hands were a mess with blood and my face was dripping wet. You took me home and cleaned me up. You hugged me and told me it would all be all right.

_All of my escapes have been exhausted  
I thought I had a way but then I lost it  
And my resistance was once much stronger  
And I know I can't go on like this much longer_

I thought I knew how to do this, but I didn't know anything at all. I'm so lost. Can you help me keep up this charade for a little bit longer? I used to be so much stronger but I can't keep this up for much longer.

_When I got tired of running from you  
I stopped right there to catch my breath  
There your words they caught my ears  
You said, "I miss you son. Come home"_

Will you take me back? Will you take me back into your home despite everything I've done?

_And my sins, they watched me leave  
And in my heart I so believed  
The love you felt for me was mine  
The love I'd wished for all this time_

Will you be able to find it in your heart to love me?

_And when the doors were closed  
I heard no I told so's  
I said the words I knew you knew  
Oh God, Oh God I needed you  
God all this time I needed you, I needed you_

I need you. I need you back. I need you to forgive me and hold me and tell me it'll all be okay. Because, I don't really know if it will be okay, but if you tell me it is, then I can believe you.

Those words I said, I knew they hurt you. I knew you knew that I couldn't remain a part of you. I know those words killed you. They hurt me so much too. I need you to forgive me. I'm sorry I did all of that. Please, please, I need you.

_And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
I hate these consequences  
Because I know that I let you down  
Now I don't wanna deal with that_

I'm not perfect enough, but I wish I was. I let you down. I broke you. I need you back. Please, let me in. I need you. I shouldn't have done any of that.

I've always needed you.

* * *

**AN: **I think for the situation for this songfic...I was sort of thinking about one of VIITheChariot's ideas. Still not sure on specifics though.


	19. Hetalia Cooking Show, Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**AN: **This is a continuation of the Hetalia Cooking Show vocab journal. (I am working on requests, I just found this so I wanted to post it!) The vocab in here is taken from Animal Farm. This one I did not alter at all. This is what I gave to my teacher. Yes, I referred to Latvia as Latvia because I couldn't remember his human name. My teacher must think I'm crazy!

* * *

"He's bothering me!" Alfred yelled suddenly, sounding exceptionally whiney.

Arthur walked out of the scullery, giving Alfred a confused look. "Who?"

"Who else? Ivan!"

Arthur sighed and sat down. "Why this time? What has he done in the last five minutes to be bothering you AGAIN?"

"It's his mere existence! He called me a pair of glasses!"

"He called you that last week, which you've reminded me about at least twenty times an hour—"

"He needs to pay!"

"For some bloody obscure reason, you were able to out-logic him and win. Now what are you planning?"

Alfred didn't hear him. His whole demeanor had changed. He was suddenly not carefree and blithely unaware, but angry and evil, filled with a very strong enmity.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, snapping his fingers in front of Alfred's face. Alfred blinked.

"I will procure my sordid retribution!"

"Alfred, you know how the maxim goes: two wrongs don't make a right…and evidently you're not listening to me. All right then. Don't expect me to be at your funeral."

Alfred had decided doors were beneath him and jumped out the nearby open window. It was a bit of a drop to the ground (150 feet, give or take five), but Alfred was nimble. Or, at least too hardheaded to let a thing like a tumble down a small cliff (Arthur really didn't want that many visitors) slow him down.

Inside the house, Arthur sighed. "Why'd I teach him all those big words?"

Alfred stormed over to Ivan's house. He stomped through the town, glaring at everyone. He turned down the alley by the knackers' and was brought out into a very picturesque farmland. Alfred walked down the dirt road for a while, getting madder every second. After what seemed like forever, Alfred arrived at Ivan's house in the middle of nowhere. The pre-eminent thing Alfred noticed was little Latvia's head esconed in a sheep's mouth.

"Latvia!" Alfred cried, running over to try and help Latvia free his head.

A shadow fell over Alfred. Ivan towered over him, looking as cruel as ever.

"Da, he's fine. This is just his punishment for shirking his work."

Manifestly, Ivan was not above abusing his annexed friends.

Latvia attempted to nod, but couldn't so he merely made an ignominiously sad noise. Alfred glared at Ivan.

"You are a horrible excuse for a human being! You are absolutely evil! You could be smart, but you put your mind to evil innovations that are jut cruel!"

Alfred then spent the next ten minutes expounding on those thoughts. Ivan stared at him in astonishment.

Alfred's speech ended with, "And post humously, I will mince you up into little bits and burn them all!"

He paused to take a breath. Ivan had a strange look on his face.

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?" Ivan asked cynically. As Alfred blushed, Ivan started to smile. He minced (Def: verb, to walk daintily) forward, as though afraid Alfred might bolt.

"Yes, I came all the way over here to tell you that!"

"You're very vivacious, Alfred."

"Well, you deserved it."

Alfred glared at Ivan, who met his gaze unflinchingly.

Finally, the sheep let go of Latvia's head and Latvia said, "Could you two stop fighting? You two just miss being friends!"

"No, I don't!" they cried in unison.

There was a very awkward silence. Feliciano dashed by screaming "Pasta!" as Ludwig chased after him.

"Um…do you want to be friends again?" Alfred asked. Ivan nodded. "Okay then."

They shook hands, because Latvia was there. They felt extremely awkward.

"I'll see you later," Alfred said, waving goodbye.

"I'll pick you up at seven, da?"

A while away, Arthur looked up and remarked, "I have a feeling two crazy people are about to invade my home."


	20. My Fist, Your Mouth, Her Scars

**Disclaimer:** Don't own APH or "My Fist, Your Mouth, Her Scars" by Bullet for My Valentine.

**AN:** Quick little thing I wrote. Okay, not that little. It was quick. Only about an hour. Took a break from requests and got this thing. Songfic, AmericaxRussia. Um...**WARNING! THIS REALLY DOES BORDER ON M!!!! YOUNGER VIEWERS SHOULD NOT READ THIS!!!! **Okay, this probably is M, but I really don't want to have to up the rating right now. Just, please, I am warning. This is written from Ivan's POV during the Cold War. Sexual tension anyone?

* * *

_Bleed, when you thought you knew _

You think you can beat me? You thought you knew me! You didn't have a clue. You're so clueless, so innocent. So naïve. You think you can save the world, but you can't.

_Can you hear me shout?!  
Bleeding through my head my heart my eyes (to come home) _

When I told you that you meant nothing to me anymore, you pushed me through a window. It's not like that could hurt me. You were just trying to get me to come to my senses. Sorry, _dear_, it's not like that. I can't fucking stand you.

I don't want you to ever come home. I told you that as blood dripped down my face into my eyes and down my cheeks, making it look like I was crying tears of blood. I wasn't crying. And neither were you.

_What I'm thinking now  
When I take you out  
We can hold these thoughts I have of you till it comes_

I can't remember those days when we were happy. They cause me too much pain. I've blocked them out of my mind and just focus on my hate of you. I hate you so much. You are the opposite of me in every single way and I can't stand you. I will destroy you. You will pay. 

_There's no more ways to kill you _

No matter what I do, I just can't kill you. You keep popping back up, strong as ever, that cocky smile on your face. I want to rip that smile off of your fucking face and smell your delicious blood.

_I want to fuck you now _

You come to me out of need, in deserted places where the lights are dim and no one's around to witness. You fight me, but don't resist when I push you down to your knees, slam you against the wall. You want this just as much as I do.

_With every ounce of anger  
In turn we know you're going down_

You know who's in control. Me. You're my inferior, my equal strangely. The only one who can challenge me. The only one who dared to love me and say so.

The only one who hates me as much as I hate you.

_But now it's over, I'm calmer, her crimson flowing  
Down like water, I saw her as she hit the ground  
Now it's over, I'm calmer, her crimson flowing  
Down like water, I saw her as she hit the ground_

This game, neither of us can win it. But we'll die trying.

I want to see you fall. I want to see your face as you collapse upon yourself, not strong enough to stay standing. We both know who's stronger. I will destroy you and I will relish your screams as you hit the ground.

_Bruise, when they tear you up _

When we're together, I make sure to leave bruises, cuts, pain. I want you to remember me, us, and what I did to you. I want to hurt you.

_Have I gone too far_

Sometimes I wonder if maybe I pushed you a little too far, when you swing around, knock me to the floor. Your eyes could kill. Your beautiful blue eyes filled with hate as you shout insults and hit me, kick me.

_What about my fist, your mouth, her scars (to come home)_

I don't want to see you at my door, but I don't think I could live if you didn't come. You couldn't either.

_What I'm thinking now  
When I stumble down _

Drunk in a bar. You and I. Trading insults from the first glass to the tenth. You and I get a room, not caring about the people who stare. You screaming as I pull at your hair. Your nails on my back.

_We can never say that you are gone till it comes _

You leave at dawn in the morning, as the sun comes up. You're never really gone. I see the looks you give me, longing and loathing. 

_There's no more ways to show you  
I just can't take no more _

I hate you so much. I don't want you anymore.

_The thought of me inside you _

Not a moment passes by that I don't think about you and me, together, in the dark. You against the floor, me on top of you.  
_  
Just makes me sick you're going down. _

I can't stand you.

_But now it's over, I'm calmer, her crimson flowing  
Down like water, I saw her as she hit the ground.  
Now it's over, I'm calmer, her crimson flowing  
Down like water, I saw her as she hit the ground _

We were destined to fight this. We never had each other. We had a part, but that wasn't enough to keep us together. You never wanted this. I never wanted this. 

_Hate, when you thought you knew _

Hate is too weak a word to describe what I feel for you.

_Can you hear me shout!? _

I know you hear me. You know these words because they're carved upon your heart. They're placed on me with every punch, every kick, every bite, every kiss.

_Bleeding through my head my heart my eyes (to come home) _

This could never go back to how it used to be. We're too different and you can't erase this much hatred. It'll haunt us until the ending of the world. Mutually assured destruction.

_What I'm thinking now  
When I take you out  
We can hold these thoughts I have of you till it comes _

I'll bring you down with me. If I go, so do you. I'll hold you as the world crashes apart around us. Look at the stars in the sky, Alfred dear. Aren't they beautiful? Aren't the bombs in the distance just _lovely?_ They don't compare to you, but they'll make a perfect backdrop for us. 

_There's no more ways to show you  
I just can't take no more _

I can't deal with this anymore. You're always coming and going, you're never really here. I want you here. I want you right here with me. I want to hold you and kiss you and make you feel safe. I want to destroy you, rip out your heart and laugh as you die. I want you to stab me in the heart and watch me as I die. I want to pull the triggers on our guns so we can commit our double suicide and die in each other's arms.

_The thought of me inside you  
Just makes me sick you're going down_

I feel sick as I lean into you, making us one for a second in time that stretches on forever and forever. I don't want this, you don't want this, we want this so much. We'll fight it to the death and still want it so much.

_There's no more ways to kill you _

I've tried so many times, but as long as I live, I can't destroy you. You can't destroy as long as your heart beats. We're connected somehow.

_I want to fuck you now_

I want you right here, right now.

_With every ounce of anger _

I hate you so much.

_In turn we know you're going down!_

This is the story of our love, our hate, our history. _

* * *

_

**AN:** Uh...I worked in the title of this oneshot/songfic thing? I WARNED YOU!!!!!!!


	21. Losing My Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "Losing My Mind" by F2F.

**AN: **This is an ArthurxKiku songfic for Sagesther. Told you I could make it ArthurxKiku!It's World War II.

Story notes (for this chapter ONLY): _Italics are song lyrics._ Regular is Arthur. **Bold is Kiku.

* * *

**_Far, knowing you're far away  
I couldn't make you stay_

I wasn't expecting it. I didn't think you make that decision. I never thought we'd end up on opposite sides. **We never had a chance. It's better we just turn away and forget about what we could have had. It was never meant to be. **

_Can't rewind time  
I'm losing my mind..._

**I wish I hadn't said those things. Without you, I'm losing my mind. I kill senselessly and don't care about who I'm hurting. I'm only glad that I'm not fighting you. I couldn't deal with that.**

At least I'm not hurting you. I couldn't deal with that.

**I can't look you in the face anymore. You make me regret everything, but I've got to follow my leader, just as you have to follow yours.**

_They say, time is on your side  
Still here, with bleeding skies  
Can't turn, turn back the time  
I'm losing my mind  
_

You don't deal me the same courtesy. You attacked someone neutral. You attacked the one I cared for. My little brother. You did it brutally and harshly, no remorse.

**I had my reasons for doing what I did. You have your reasons.**

You may say it was something else, but it was to get back at me, wasn't it? Don't turn away from me with your polite words and carefully phrased lies. You're only digging our grave deeper. You won't be able to escape anymore. 

_Quiet, still feels the same_

**Silence can be so damning some days.**

_Hear you, calling her name_

I can hear your voice, whispering my name from the shadows.

_Can't turn, turn back the time_

**This is all that there is. Our choices and decisions have led us here. When you've seen as I have seen, then it doesn't bother you as much. You're emotional because you're still young and hopeful and idealistic, despite it all. You should have known better. **

_I'm losing my mind_

I'm old enough to know what I want. You're the one who fought it.

_Far, knowing you're far away  
I couldn't make you stay_

There was nothing I could have said to keep you here with me. You wanted to leave and would have done anything to get away.

_Can't rewind time  
I'm losing my mind  
Far, knowing you're far away_

**You wanted me to leave. It was in your green eyes, your words. The truth was always there. You never wanted this. **

I never wanted to be so far away from you.

_I feel like I'm in chains  
Can't rewind time  
I'm losing my mind_

**Your love.**

Your love.

**Your absence. **Your absence.

**It keeps me** chained here. 

_I tried, tried to call you  
Somehow, I never got through_

I wrote you letters, but never sent them. I called you, but I always hung up.

_Maybe, I am too blind  
I'm losing my mind_

**Every time you looked at me, I felt like you were staring right through. You never really saw me. But, did I ever really see you?**

_Quiet, still feels the same  
Realize, there's no one to blame  
Can't turn, turn back the time  
I'm losing my mind  
_

You say it's for the best. I miss you.

**I miss you.**

_Far, knowing you're far away  
I couldn't make you stay_

**You're so far away. There's nothing I could say to get you to come closer again. You won't risk it. You're afraid of me. You're afraid of being hurt again, of me hurting you.**

_Can't rewind time  
I'm losing my mind_

What did I do to hurt you?

_Far, knowing you're far away  
I feel like I'm in chains  
Can't rewind time  
I'm losing my mind_

If I asked, if I begged on knees with tears in my eyes, **would** **you come back?**

**If I apologized and let you see into my mind, **would you forgive me?

_Far, knowing you're far away  
I couldn't make you stay  
Can't rewind time  
I'm losing my mind  
Far, knowing you're far away  
I feel like I'm in chains  
Can't rewind time  
I'm losing my mind_

Will the fate of this war decide our lives?


	22. We Really Don't Need the Lights

**Disclaimer:** I haven't gained the rights to anything...not even the computer.

**AN:** As a few have requested (Compleatly Random Dissorder, Vampire Scooby come to mind readily), I have written another PrussiaxCanada. This can be thought of as the back story to "Do You Want to Be My Friend" (chapter 11), but not necessarily.

* * *

Matthew had gotten into many awkward and difficult situations. His brother was _America. _Self explanatory. However, this was a whole new level. Having a sensible conversation with Alfred would be considered easy compared to this.

He'd been in this closet before. Nothing had changed in the last month. The lights still didn't work properly, making everything very dim. The desk was still shoved against the wall; however it looked like it might have been dusted. The chair was on the other side of the room, still in pieces. The mop and bucket didn't look like they had been touched. Really, the only large difference was that it was morning instead of afternoon.

Prussia was still standing behind the door, half in the shadows. He stepped a little closer, his red eyes glinting.

"P-Prus—"

"What have I told you? Call me Gilbert."

"G-G-Gilbert—what?"

Gilbert had turned off the lights. The window wasn't facing the right direction, so the room was still sort of dark.

"We don't need lights."

"Uh…Yes, we do…?"

Gilbert cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Well, I think so, can you please stop?"

"Stop what?"

Matt blushed. "Getting so close."

Gilbert's smirk got more pronounced and he took another step closer. Matt stepped backwards, away from him, until his back was right against the old desk.

The last time they'd been here, a month earlier, Canada had slammed the door shut and started yelling.

"Why does he always have to do that? He's so loud and obnoxious and everyone loves him! All Alfred ever does is eat hamburgers and bang his large, scary boyfriend! He says he's a hero, but he hasn't done anything!"

The rant would have gone on, but Matt was interrupted.

"I don't like my brother much either."

Matt had jumped. Gilbert clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Guess we're in the same boat."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I thought the room was e-empty—" Matt had stammered, turning every single color of red. Gilbert's hand on his shoulder felt much, _much_ too warm.

Gilbert laughed. "That was the most hilarious thing I've heard today, including Italy proclaiming his love of pasta in the middle of the meeting when we were supposed to be discussing nuclear weapons."

Canada managed a small laugh. He blushed a little brighter. He had to know this nation's name. It was right on the tip of his tongue. "I-I'm sorry, but…"

"I'm the awesome Prussia. Call me Gilbert. You're Canada."

"M-Matthew…how do you know—"

"I've been watching you," Gilbert had replied with a very suggestive look.

Anyways, Matt was trying to figure out what exactly Gilbert was thinking. He never really showed his emotions that clearly on his face. Matt tried to concentrate on escape routes and not on how pretty Gilbert's hair looked in the light. It looked very pretty though, white and fluffy. Matt wanted to stroke it and run his hands through it—

No, not thinking about that. But, it wasn't helping that Gilbert was so close. They were chest to chest, nowhere to go. Matt realized he had been leaning closer to Gilbert, loving his smell and his warmth. His eyes widened and he leaned back. This put them in an even more awkward position. Matt prayed no one would come in.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?!"

Gilbert had grabbed Matt around the waist. "What do you think I'm doing? Keeping you from falling on your head."

"You know what I mean," Matt replied, trying to sound angry.

Gilbert leaned closer and Matt leaned back. "Gilbert, I can't bend like this."

"I think you can."

He grabbed Matt's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Matt blushed harder. Gilbert kissed him gently. Matt gave up on resisting and ran a hand through Gilbert's hair.

Both Matt and Gilbert were so absorbed in what they were doing, that they did not hear what was going on outside of the closet.

"America, can we please get out of here?" England asked, looking exasperated. "I knew I should have taken the bus this morning…"

"We can go as soon as I've got my jacket. Matt took it."

Germany along with Italy strode up. "Have either of you seen Gilbert?"

"Who?" America asked. England's hand hit the back of America's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Gilbert is Prussia," England said slowly.

"I knew that!"

"How about the closet?" Italy asked, flinging his arms around Germany.

Germany blushed, trying not to think about the implications of the comment. "Um…uh…maybe."

Italy smiled, blissfully unaware of the thoughts that Germany was trying to put from his mind."Let's check!"

England, being the closest to the door, opened it. There was a split second before it registered.

Canada and Prussia stopped kissing and just sort of stared dazedly at the doorway. They did not want to be interrupted. England jumped back into Italy, who still was smiling. Germany did a double take, his jaw open. America shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

There was a very awkward silence.

Finally, Prussia and Canada shifted around. Prussia was still straddling Canada, but it looked PG-13 instead of R. Innocently, Prussia toyed with the cross around his neck.

"Do you need something?"

Germany recovered first. "Italy and I were looking for you."

"I think I'm old enough to make it home by myself." He smiled.

"What are you doing with my brother?!" America yelled. "Matt! I'll save you!"

America dashed in and pulled Canada out from under Prussia, knocking Prussia to the ground. He pulled Canada out of the room, grabbed England (who was still in shock to have walked in on his younger "brother" almost fornicating with a crazy not really a nation anymore nation), and stormed from the building.

"Gilbert, are you—"

Prussia smirked as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "He'll be back."

France, who was running by, stuck his head into the closet and said, in mock shame, "Prussia, mon cher! It is not even ten in the morning! Shame on you!"

As far as first dates go, it could have gone a lot better.

* * *

**AN:** Okay...Prussia stutters because, um, well...I got really good at writing stuttering from Naruto and I WANTED TO PUT IT IN!!!! *pouts* Fine, I'll go hide in my emo corner.

What France is referring to...one of my friends messed up my hair so this other girl said "It's not even ten in the morning! You can't have sex hair THIS EARLY."

Of course she said this right in front of teacher, but that's a moot point. Hope that explains France's comment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH or "Sleeping With Ghosts" by Placebo (used at the very end).

**AN:** This an AlfredxIvan oneshot for Lucky-Angel 135. Warning: disturbing/depressing. Really, disturbing actually. It had me feeling a little suicidal at the end, and it takes a lot to bother me.

* * *

"_He's…" _

"_What?" Ivan asked angrily. He walked over to the doctor, towering over the man. _

_The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."_

_Behind him, Ivan heard Arthur stand up and shout things. Ivan didn't understand the words. His chest felt tight, he wasn't getting enough air. His hands were on the doctor's shoulders, knuckles white._

"_Ivan! Let go of him!" Belarus and Ukraine said together, pulling their brother off of the doctor. _

_The doctor seemed emotionless and calm. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_You're lying. He can't…he can't be…" Ivan stumbled over the words. Belarus hugged him, but he didn't feel it. "America…"_

"_He's dead," Arthur said hollowly. He had gone into the room to see for himself. He sunk to the ground, hands over his face as he cried. Others started crying or went into the room to see for themselves. _

_Ivan stood up. Ukraine tried to pull him back down. "Russia, you don't want to—"_

_Ivan pushed her roughly away from him, knocking her into a chair. He replied in Russian, "Don't tell me what to do."_

_Ukraine's hurt and tearful eyes barely registered in his mind as he walked into the patient room. Ivan went to the bed and looked down at him. His friend. His enemy. His lover. Ivan sunk to his knees, stroking the sunflower hair. He hugged the empty shell to him, tears falling down his face._

"_How could you do this? How could you die? Alfred…"_

:-:-:-:

No one knew who had killed Alfred. One day he was there. The next, the country lay in ruins. The people were either dead or had fled to Canada or Mexico. It had been determined that nuclear bombs had been used. At least, that's what all of the countries assumed. The United States was demolished. It was reduced to rubble. No one claimed it. The land was left empty; the radioactivity was too high.

There was no new country. There was no new nation growing out of the ruins. The US was an empty wasteland. The soil was no longer rich. It was ash. Everything was dead.

There were only a few countries with the capabilities to do it. England would never have done it. Everyone knew how he cared for his "little brother." China wouldn't have either. He and America had a strange friendship and China would never harm an investor. France might joke about invading America's vital regions, but he would never do something like that. Pakistan and America had had strange relations, but harming America would not have benefitted Pakistan. India and America were close. Depending on who was asked, Israel had or did not have nuclear weapons. If Israel did, she would not have harmed America. He was a long time advocator of her.

That left North Korea. Iran was on the short list, too, if somehow he had managed to get his hands on nuclear weapons. North Korea was most likely.

Russia was difficult. He and America had had a strange relationship. They had gotten together recently. However, the chill of the Cold War had never really left completely. Some believed in Russia, others doubted him.

"Russia?" England asked after they had all buried America.

"What?" Russia asked, his voice cool. Everyone was watching them, ready to step between them if necessary.

"Did you—"

"No."

England rubbed his forehead, but didn't say anything more. He walked over to Japan and they left, England leaning heavily on the smaller man. Russia stared after Arthur for a while before Ukraine and Belarus tugged at his arms and pulled him away. They made it half a mile away before Ivan broke away and ran back to the grave, where he stood staring at the newly upturned earth. Ukraine and Belarus did not come after him, realizing that he needed to be alone.

Ivan spent the whole night there, despite the pouring rain…

:-:-:-:

It was so cold without Alfred. The Cold War had nothing on this. Ivan shivered through the long nights, never sleeping. He had always had issues with sleep and they had gotten worse since Alfred had died. Had been murdered, he automatically corrected. Someone had murdered Alfred.

Ivan would find out who had done that and he would destroy the nation. He would not stop until the nation was completely demolished. There would be nothing left.

How could someone do that to Alfred? Da, Alfred could be a little in your face, but no one was perfect. Alfred was young and naïve and full of promise. His economy might be weakening, but he still pledged to save the world and everyone believed him. Believed in him. He could do anything.

Alfred was going to save the world.

:-:-:-:

_There were times that Alfred didn't seem himself. It would be as simple as a look or a word and he'd go off into his own world._

"_Alfred? Alfred, talk to me!" Ivan pleaded, shaking him. Alfred was a ragdoll in Ivan's hands, unresponsive. _

_Out of nowhere, he snapped out of it. "What? Ivan, why are you crying?"_

"_I'm not…what happened to you?"_

"_It was nothing."_

_Ivan noticed the bruises, but didn't ask. _

:-:-:-:

Ukraine and Belarus were worried about their brother. He spent his days in the dark, not daring to open the curtains or turn on a light. When they came over (several times a day), they usually found him sitting on the stairs, not doing anything. He was heartbroken and they didn't know how to help him.

England was sick with grief. He went to see Ivan one day, trying to understand the boy he had once thought of as his brother. He made it through the door, but ran out suddenly, unable to deal with it anymore. Ivan heard Arthur break into a million little pieces as he cried. He didn't feel elated that his once "enemy" was miserable. It just made him feel worse.

No one could figure out who had killed Alfred.

:-:-:-:

_Ivan cupped Alfred's face in his hands, smiling at the pretty blonde boy._

"_I've got to go. I'll be back."_

_Alfred's smile was sad. "I know you will be. You're always leaving."_

_Ivan felt himself stiffen, ready for a fight. He fought to keep his voice clam. "What do you mean?"_

_Alfred hugged Ivan, burying his face in the crook of Ivan's neck. "What I mean is that you're always coming and going, you're never really here."_

"_I'm here now."_

:-:-:-:

Ivan couldn't sleep. It had been a week and he hadn't figured out who had done it. He should have figured it out already. He lay down in bed, closing his eyes and wishing for sleep. He heard someone enter the room.

Ivan opened his eyes and saw him standing there. Alfred looked the same, just a little more tired with dark circles beneath his eyes.

"I knew they couldn't kill you," Ivan murmured later as they lay in bed together.

"I'm dead, Ivan."

"No, you're not. You're here."

"You're here. I'm not. We're also speaking in Russian, if you haven't noticed."

Ivan ran his fingers down Alfred's chest as he pondered over the new development. "But…how can I touch you—"

"This is all in your head, Braginsky. Looks like you're going crazy again. It's like the Cold War all over again, except I'm not here to save the day." Alfred smiled ruefully.

Ivan thought over what Alfred had said and decided that being crazy wasn't so bad, since he got to be with him. However, there was one thing he had to clear up before he could completely lose his mind.

"Alfred, who killed you?"

Alfred's eyes flashed.

_Anger. Hatred._

"_I can't stand you!" Alfred had screamed and then Ivan had grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. _

"_Alfred, darling, I really don't like you."_

_Alfred grabbed Ivan's hair and ripped his hand to the left. Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred's neck. Alfred struggled and managed to push them both to the floor._

_Somehow, Alfred got Ivan pinned beneath him. A sick sort of smile on his face, Alfred kissed Ivan, biting down on Ivan's lip and forcefully shoving his tongue into Ivan's mouth. Ivan strained against Alfred's grip, bringing his hips to Alfred's, causing Alfred to moan and loosen his grip slightly._

Alfred glanced away.

"Alfred, who?"

"It needed to happen. I was spiraling out of control. Anarchy was so close. My country was dying. It had to happen."

Ivan stroked Alfred's cheek. "Who, darling?"

"You."

_Ivan rolled off of Alfred, tired and sore. Alfred looked just as beat up, but he was smiling._

"_What is so funny?"_

_Alfred placed his head on Ivan's bare chest and traced over Ivan's hip slowly._

"_This was much better than the Cold War. Ready for round two, are you?"_

_The smile fell off of Alfred's face and he sat up. He was very, very cold and shaking._

"_Alfred, what's wrong?"_

_Ivan sat up and cradled the smaller nation to him. The convulsions stopped. Alfred wiped away his tears, looking lost and young. He met Ivan's gaze._

"_Ivan. I need you to promise to do something for me."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise you'll do it." Alfred looked desperate._

"_I promise. What is it?"_

"_Kill me."_

"No…no! I didn't…Alfred, stop lying…" Tears gathered in Ivan's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "Alfred…"

"You killed me," Alfred said hollowly.

"I love you. How could I have done that?"

"I asked you to."

"_I can't do that, Alfred."_

"_You promised."_

"_I won't kill you."_

_Alfred grabbed Ivan's face and pushed their foreheads together. "You have to."_

"_No…Alfred, I love you. I can't kill you."_

"_Yes, you can. We came very, very close to killing each other during the Cold War. I love you too, but…"_

"_You want to leave? You don't want to live?"_

_Alfred held back the tears. "I want to live, but I can't. My country is self-destructing. I don't want to destroy the world."_

"_You give yourself too much credit."_

"_Ivan, please, god, please."_

"How could you ask me to do that? How could you do this? How could you leave me?!"

"_Alfred, I won't do this."_

_Alfred nodded slowly. "You will. Please. Either you do it or I will do it. And…" he started crying softly. "I don't want to die alone…"_

_Ivan hugged Alfred tightly and rocked back and forth, as if he was a small child. Once Alfred's sobs subsided, Ivan took a deep breath. "When?"_

"_Now. I want to…on a good note, knowing that you love me."_

"I had to."

_Alfred handed Ivan the gun. Ivan swallowed and placed the gun against Alfred's temple. Alfred tightened his grip on Ivan's hand. _

"_I trust you, Ivan Braginsky." _

"_What do you think there will be?"_

_Alfred thought for a moment. "I'm not sure…maybe someplace where I can just watch over what happens. You know, keep an eye on everything, watch the new heroes. Watch over you."_

_Ivan swallowed his tears. "I'll always…love you."_

"_I've always loved you."_

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan. "I loved you, Ivan."

"Wasn't that enough?"

"It was more than enough."

_Hiding the evidence was easy enough. The gun Ivan had used was a very, very common gun. The bombs were easy too. No one had ever really known where the USSR had hidden their bombs or how many they had had anyways. _

_He even managed to block out the memories of doing it. _

"I killed you."

"I asked you to. None of that matters. I'm here right now. It's all right."

:-:-:-:

When Ukraine came to the house the next morning, Ivan told her everything. She sat with him and cried. They went to England and told him. He decided that the other nations shouldn't know. It was better this way. He said it while holding back tears.

Ivan became a little stranger, more of a loner. There were times when it appeared he was talking to someone, but there was no one there. His eyes were always crazy.

"_Soul mates never die"_


	24. A Beautiful Mess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "A Beautiful Mess" by Jasen Mraz.

**AN:** Sorry about disappearing for a bit. I got distracted a little. This is a HungaryxAustria songfic for mangospoons. My first HungaryxAustria, actually. I hope it worked out well.

_Historical Note:_ In 1848, Hungary attempted to rebel from the Hapsburg Dynasty. Feel free to research further. I had trouble finding a good source, so this chapter doesn't have much historical information.

* * *

_You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man, _

_And lift him back up again_

Hungary loved to watch Austria play the piano. When Roderich played, he was calm, at peace. He wasn't stressed or thinking of the troubles they had. He was absorbed in the melody. Elizaveta would watch him from the doorway, quiet and careful. She never knew if he saw her, but she could watch him all day.

Roderich played the piano whenever he and Elizaveta were fighting, because it would bring her into the same room. He was not always kind and she would not always listen. Their fights could get bad. But, they cared for each other. Roderich knew he loved her and hated how he hurt her.

_You are strong but you're needy,  
Humble but you're greedy  
And based on your body language,  
And shotty cursive I've been reading  
Your style is quite selective, _

"Where have you been?" Roderich asked as Elizaveta entered the house late.

She took off her coat and hung it carefully before turning on him. "I've been out. I can take care of myself quite well, thank you."

"Who were you with?"

"None of your business."

"I'm your husband. I have a right to know."

_Though your mind is rather reckless  
Well I guess it just suggests  
That this is just what happiness is_

Elizaveta toyed with her wedding band. "I'm your equal."

Roderich felt his eyes soften at her statement. They were evenly matched. "You are. However, I am protecting you. I expect something in return."

She raised her eyebrows. "Something in return?"

"Yes. Information, dear."

"I've got something better than words," Elizaveta purred as she pushed Roderich against the wall, running her hands through his hair before kissing him.

_And what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like we're picking up trash in dresses_

Roderich pushed her away. "I prefer words."

"I'm not sure about that," Elizaveta said pointedly. She glanced down and then up against, a smile in her eyes.

"You were out with Russia."

Elizaveta blinked. "You had me followed?"

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
Kind of turn themselves into knives_

"So it's true."

"You violated—"

"I didn't have you followed. Prussia mentioned it in passing."

"Why were you talking to Prussia?"

"I ran into him."

_And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction  
But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
'Cause here we are, here we are_

Elizaveta sunk into a chair. Roderich sat down across from her, his eyes fixed on her face. She focused on her hands clasped in her lap.

"So…" Elizaveta said quietly.

"You are really going to try to rebel?"

She swung her head up, her green eyes hard. "I deserve the ability to govern as my people see fit."

"Are you willing to destroy this?"

"What?"

_Although you were biased I love your advice  
Your comebacks they're quick_

"Our marriage."

"This wasn't a marriage of love. It was of convenience."

Roderich glanced away.

_And probably have to do with your insecurities  
There's no shame in being crazy_

That's what their bosses told them. It would be in both Austria's and Hungary's best interests to join together. It would be mutualism, not parasitism.

_Depending on how you take these  
Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging_

Elizaveta was taken aback. The look on Roderich's face clearly said that this wasn't just of convenience. Their marriage was something more. She had never dared to hope that it was. 

_And what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses_

"R-Roderich?" Her voice trembled.

He shrugged, stood up, and went to the window. "What?"

She flinched at the steel in his voice. "I didn't—"

"Yes, you did. And it doesn't matter."

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say_

Elizaveta didn't know what to do. She stood up and walked towards him, but stopped short of bridging the distance between them. His cold words had opened up a chasm between them.

_Kind of turn themselves into blades  
And kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt oh dear  
Cause here we are, here we are  
Here we are _

"This won't end well," Roderich said, his back still her. "Either way, we'll get hurt."

"I know."

"There's nothing…There's nothing that can be said to stop it?"

_We're still here  
What a beautiful mess this is  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes_

Elizaveta blinked back tears that unexpectedly felt like falling. "I don't think so."

Roderich rubbed his forehead. He was not good with personal matters. He tried and tried, but he usually ended up screwing it up. When he was playing the piano, the music was right in front of him and if he made a mistake, he could start all over again. He couldn't restart if he messed this up. There was too much at stake and he didn't want to lose her.

_And through timeless words, and priceless pictures  
We'll fly like birds not of this earth_

"I see."

Elizaveta glanced away. Roderich turned around and studied her. He'd taken care of her for a long time. He didn't know when alliances led to friendship, friendship to love. He just knew that it had happened. She'd been a constant in his life.

_And times they turn, and hearts disfigure  
But that's no concern when we're wounded together_

Too much had been said to be taken back. There really wasn't anything that could be changed. The wounds that the words had caused and the rebellion would cause would never fully heal. But, Elizaveta thought in the back of her mind, it would just remind them of what they had had, no matter the outcome. They'd have to think about each other.

_And we tore our dresses, and stained our shirts  
But it's nice today, oh the wait was so worth it_

Roderich hesitated, then stroked Elizaveta's cheek. She looked up at him, confused. He pulled her into a hug. He whispered quietly, but she still heard him.

"You'll always have my love, Elizaveta Héderváry. No matter what."


	25. Pirate Arthur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**AN:** This is a oneshot for luvjOi. Sorry about disappearing for a few days! I went to Boston (and now have a bunch of ideas for angsty Revolution and ArthurxAlfred stuff!). I'm back now and writing!

* * *

"Wow! Look at how popular it is!"

"I didn't think people would like it this much."

Their voices sounded as if they were shouting. America was normally shouting, but even Canada sounded loud today. England slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor in America's living room. Alfred and Matt had their heads bent over a laptop.

Arthur sat up and shivered. It was cold. He glanced down and saw he was wearing—

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

Alfred and Matt jumped and turned around. They looked surprised to see him, as if they had been getting into mischief, like when they were young. There was that one time that the two of them had stolen some priceless heirloom that King Henry the Sixth had given him and thrown it into the Saint Lawrence. Arthur had yelled at them for an hour straight before Frances dragged him away and got him sufficiently drunk.

Two things struck Arthur at the same time. One, Alfred and Matt had the same guilty looks on their faces. And two, he vaguely remembered getting really that night with Frances and had woken up the next morning very sore. However, he couldn't imagine how the second point had anything to do with the situation at hand, so he decided to focus on the two blonde boys in front of him.

"Yes?" Alfred said, trying to sound cocky.

"Why the bloody hell am I dressed like a pirate?"

Matt stifled a laugh, making it sound like a cough. Alfred elbowed Matt. "I…You dressed yourself like that."

"ALFRED!"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know why you do half the things you do."

Arthur turned to Matt. "Matt."

Matt glanced at the ground, walls, ceiling, anywhere but at Arthur. "Um…I don't know."

"Matthew Williams."

Matt hugged his bear very tightly. "It was all Alfred's idea!"

"Hey!"

"What was all Alfred's idea?"

Matt silently handed over the computer. Arthur grabbed it before Alfred could tackle the computer.

It was open to a YouTube page. The video was entitled "Pirate Arthur." The description merely said, "Just watch."

Tentatively, Arthur pressed the play button. In seven minutes and nine seconds, he would wish he was dead.

The first minute was just shots of Arthur drinking something out of a tea cup. Thanks to narration by Alfred, it was insinuated what exactly Arthur was drinking.

"Well, I never really did like tea and it's not because of the taste. You can get rid of that by adding a lot of sugar, isn't that right Matt?"

"Yes!"

"What do you think, Arthur? Just add a bunch of sugar to tea and you can't tell it's tea?"

"Go to hell."

"He's not drunk enough yet. Anyways, I actually sort of like the taste of tea. Just not English tea. Kiku and Yao always have the best tasting tea. English tea isn't really dried leaves and stuff. There's some stronger stuff in it."

"And some people wonder why we're so messed up," Matt added, still off screen with Alfred.

Apparently, Arthur had gotten very drunk and was acting crazy.

"You never appreciated me, Alfred! I did soooooo much for ya!"

"He usually insults me about my grammar."

Arthur disappeared and then reappeared wearing a completely pirate's outfit. Black, knee high boots. _Tight_ black breeches. White, puffy sleeved shirt showing most of his chest. This was not like the PG-13 versions of pirate's clothes in Pirates of the Caribbean. Arthur was wearing pirate's clothes that were, how to put this delicately, _easy to get in and out of._ He also had a gold hoop in his ear.

"A-Arthur—" Alfred started to say on the video, but was laughing too hard.

"Dad, what are you wearing?" Matt asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'm a pirate! How do you expect me to dress?"

"Um…maybe more covered up…"

"I'm not reeling in fish today!"

And it went on. And on. And on.

By the end, all of Arthur was beet red. Alfred had laughed the whole time. Matt had started laughing.

"You two…are going to take this off of the damn internet…"

"Sure, Arthur, but it won't help."

"Why not?!"

Alfred went to the main page. "Pirate Arthur" was the most popular video on the site.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"

"Matt?" Alfred asked as they ran out of the house.

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the camera?"

"I'm filming right now."

"I thought we should do a sequel."

* * *

**AN:** I sort of based Alfred and Matt on Fred and George for this...I'm going into Harry Potter withdrawal. I mean, HP BOOK withdrawal. I haven't seen the movie yet and don't know if I want to or not. Anyways, I'd really like to see that YouTube video!


	26. Last Thoughts on an Empty Life

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**AN:** Don't really have anything to say. This could be thought of as Alfred's thoughts on Chapter 23, but who knows? Who cares?  


* * *

This is what I have done.

I have destroyed many people. I have destroyed lives, innocent lives. I have condemned thousands upon thousands to pain and suffering. I did it in an instant. I didn't do it without thinking. I knew exactly what I was doing. I gave my cause more merit than innocent lives. I killed children and turned away from them.

I open my doors with promises of salvation from persecution, but my own people persecute each other. They fight each other. There is no peace when there is still hate and loathing.

I am disgusting. I have done so much evil in this world, I don't know if I apologize if it will mean anything. It's all empty. Empty words. False words. False promises. Where is the meaning in blood splattered hands? Where is the truth in a world where money dictates life? Where is righteous?

These words are for you, for you my darling. You're the only one who took me when everyone else could scarcely bear to look at me. You are the one who loved me while I hated myself. You have been the one constant. You are the one I can love.

You told me that I can't understand love until I learn to stop hating myself. But, I can't. I love you though. I know love, when I look into your eyes. I know compassion when you smile at those who once you ruled and they smile back. I know what a second chance is when I see you.

So, I shall free you from me. I don't want to dirty you anymore. You need to be free and pure, angel. Don't cry when you read this or see what's left in the ruins. Just know that you were the reason I stayed alive.


	27. Oh Wang

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**AN:** This is a WangxAlfred for VIITheChariot based on an actual badminton game we had with a few others. Yeah...um....completely different mood from my last entry. And, yes, it's supposed to sound like they were on crack.

* * *

"America, you're in my back pocket," China said.

"Enough talking! We can't lose to them!"

"It's only Switzerland and my baby brother." China crashed into America.

"Geez…how much did you drink?"

"H-How much did you drink?"

America smirked. "Not as much as you."

"All right, enough talking!" Japan shouted over.

Switzerland added, cool and calm as ever, "Shut up and get a move on! We're kicking your asses and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Was that a challenge?" America shouted back.

"Damn right!" Switzerland retorted.

China turned to America. "Okay, you guard the rear."

Flirtatiously, America replied, "I'll guard your rear any day."

Switzerland barked to Japan, "You take the left side, I'll take the right. And don't you dare miss."

"Serve it up!" America called to China.

Somehow, Japan managed to return it and America missed it. He called over to America, who looked crestfallen, "I just bombed your Pearl Harbor again!"

"No! I'm going for Nagasaki!" America served it over and Japan missed. "In your face!"

"JAPAN!" Switzerland yelled.

Switzerland served it over, China returned it, Japan hit it back over. America hit it straight to Switzerland who nailed it right into the ground at America's feet.

China spun to America, looking completely evil. He stalked over to America and said in a deadly voice, "You are getting whipped tonight. You got that?"

"I'm sorry!"

"'Sorry's not good enough."

England sat on the sidelines mediating and decided that the game had gone on long enough. "Okay, I think we're done here—"

America nailed it into his face. "You just got hit by a shuttleCOCK! AND YOU LIKED IT!!!!"

"Maybe you are learning," China mused drunkenly.

England whipped the birdie at China. China returned it easily. "This is for the Opium War!"

Japan hit it at China, who missed it, too busy taunting the angry England. "Rape of Nanjing!"

China turned slowly to Japan. "You did not…"

"I went there," Japan retorted drunkenly. He stumbled over his own feet, but did not fall over.

America looked worried. "Um…China sir…Master China…please don't…he didn't know—"

"Oh, he knew."

"You don't want to do this here."

"Maybe he does. I'm dying for a good fight!" Switzerland interjected.

"Shut up, Switzerland! What do you even know! You're always neutral!"

"I know a lot more than you! But, I'll let you prove yourself. How many times do you want to be shot?!"

So, those four were yelling at each other from opposite sides of the net. Finally, Prussia decided to be the voice of reason because…well, he was the only one who had drunk a ton of beer and was still sober.

"Okay! I, the awesome Prussia, am going to end this! It's a tie. Switzerland, take Lichtenstein and go home. Japan, you drive. You're more sober than England. China and America…GET OUT OF MY BACKYARD! WHY DO YOU ALL DECIDE TO PLAY BADMITTEN IN MY BACKYARD?! GET OUT!"

On the long walk home, America said to China, "Oh…your WANG…"

"Shut up!"

"It's not like I can help it…Wang."

"Stop making fun of my name!"

"….oh, Wang…"


	28. Painless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or any of the songs.

**AN: **This is written differently from most of my other stuff, at least I like to think so. It's written from the POV of multiple people and the song lyrics are from different songs. I think the order is "Suicide Note" Johnette Napalitano, "R-Evolve" 30 Seconds to Mars, "The Kill" 30 Seconds to Mars, "One Step Closer" Linkin Park, "Breathe Into Me" Red, "Blind" Placebo, "Animal I Have Become" Three Days Grace, "Numb" Linkin Park, "Wake Up" Three Days Grace, and "Pain" Three Days Grace. Yeah...I had too much fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Ivan's not evil. He's twisted, but he's got his good points. He's got a good side, a little softer, and he's shown it to me. There were times when I could look into his eyes and know that he cared about me, beneath it all. Sometimes, I could pretend we were a happy couple.

Those good times, when he was lucrative enough to understand me and him, became fewer, more bad times between. But, even as he beat me and drew blood and put me in pure, utter agony, I could sense the young, broken child inside his head, just looking to be loved. When he tried to strangle me, the look in his crazed eyes would soften as he realized what he was doing. If he was starting to stabilize, he'd stop and hold me, tears dropping from his face to mine. If he was still bad, dropping lower and lower into that dark vortex in his mind, he wouldn't stop until I passed out. When I woke up, I'd be alone.

We never talked about this. I almost feel like if we had, he would have completely lost it. He never knew physical pain. He didn't know what it felt like. He still doesn't. He can't fell pain. He knew what it felt like to have his head be ripped in two. It was physical pain, but it hurt him all the same. The emotional and mental pain he faced everyday tortured him. However, he couldn't get rid of the things in his head, couldn't make the pain real. He couldn't feel pain, so he hurt other people. He hurt me.

_Struggling to stand, with your life in your hand, the sad last stand of a broken man_

I don't think he understood what exactly he was doing. I don't think he ever meant for it to get that far. He usually knew just when to stop, but maybe something changed. Could he have forgotten? I almost want to say that maybe things got too much for him to handle. He's not innocent, but he's not guilty. He got caught in the middle.

—Liet, 12/13/12

_It's time for execution, time to execute, time to execute_

The headlines for December 13, 2012:

"THE DEATH OF AMERICA"

"AMERICA: DESTROYED ON 12/12/12"

"THE MUDER OF AMERICA!"

"THE COLD BLOODED KILLER OF AMERICA: RUSSIA"

Guilt. Guilt. Misconceptions. Guilt. Guilt.

_What if I wanted to break…?_

He's, like, completely crazy. Ivan's never been one hundred percent sane. I don't even think that he is! He's insane and violent. He's always trying to take over me. He used to beat Liet. Well, he probably still does it. You should see the scar on Liet's back.

–Feliks, 12/14/12

You can't judge him by his past actions! He's a different nation today than he was back then!

—Liet, 12/14/12

_Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break_

Ivan's not the easiest guy. He's never really steady. He's always up and down; you never know if it's going to be a good day.

We've had a pretty rocky history. We're doing a lot better now. It's not an exclusive relationship; I know he's still got a thing for Liet. Liet was there when he was going through some bad points. Liet's the steadiness in his life. But, I think Ivan's starting to learn to trust me.

Let him be. There's no point to be examining past flaws. Don't worry; I'll always be the hero!

—Alfred, 12/1/12

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_

He was merciless. I had been with Feliks for the day and came home around midnight. Ivan was waiting. He stalked out of the shadows of the stairs and pinned me against the door. One hand was around my throat, the other running over the edge of my hip. It was always like this, hate and love mixed together with a strong sense of need.

His hands left bruises all over me. He punched me and hit me repeatedly, but I never made a sound. It hurt, but…I couldn't show him that it did. I bit down hard on my lip and took it.

–Liet, 12/13/12

He was always sort of rough. I don't think he realized how hurtful he could be. He didn't know his own strength. I could handle it pretty easily. We were both world superpowers. The Cold War had strengthened both of us, even though we pointed guns at each other and waited for the other to pull the trigger. I had never really understood Russian roulette until later in the Cold War, when he was losing it. There's something so seductive about having the power to kill someone, but never knowing if it would be you. It was haunting. His eyes were haunting.

–Alfred, 12/1/12

_I'd fill every breath with meaning_

I just tried to be there for him. I tried to understand him. I tried to keep him sane.

Was it love? I don't know. We had a chance at something, but I was too concerned about keeping him alive. There were days when I didn't know if he'd manage to survive.

—Liet, 12/14/12

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will change this animal I've become_

I was waiting in the conference room for him. He came, just as he always does. He always listens to me. I wanted to meet him in a public area. Perhaps to show my ownership of him? To possessively mark my territory? I do not know which. Maybe it was so I could make sure everyone saw me kill him.

His eyes were so bright and hopeful. I kissed him. He kissed back, a little surprised, but eager nonetheless. He is such a child. A beautiful young man, filled with so much promise. He was so strong, strong enough to fight me.

But, oh so fragile. Too fragile.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

One moment, I was cradling his head. The next, he was dead.

_Alfred pushed Ivan away. "Ivan, we need to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_Stop that!" Ivan stopped kissing Alfred's neck. _

"_You have my attention, darling."_

"_Why are you still with Liet?"_

"_I'm not with Liet."_

"_I saw you two!"_

"_What about you and China? I've seen you cavorting around with him at all hours of the day and night."_

"_That's because you haven't made your choice!"_

"_What—"_

_Alfred fingers dug into Ivan's shoulders. "It's me or him, Ivan. You can't have us both."_

_Wake up, I'm pounding on the door, I won't hurt you anymore, where the hell are you when I need you?_

"_Look, Ivan, I don't think I can deal with this inconsistency. It'll hurt us both in the end."_

"_Alfred…I made my choice."_

"_Then it doesn't include me."_

He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He hit me hard. I reacted instinctively. Too many others tried to get involved, trying to pull us apart, but we were too entwined. He wasn't prepared for this type of fighting. One wrong hit and…he was dead.

Alfred was gone. I had bruises and broken bones, but I couldn't feel that pain. All I saw were his sky blue eyes half open, blood trickling down his forehead. Texas had fallen off.

_Pain, without love…_

I don't know what pain is. Never have, never will. Go ahead, test me out. See if you can't break me. Try!

_Pain, can't get enough…_

I deserve to die for all I have done, but no one's been brave enough to stand up to me. No, Alfred was brave enough. He was strong enough. But, he let his guard down. He let me get inside his head and his head was so lovely because it was so peaceful there. There was no more mental/emotional tearing and struggles. It was peaceful.

With Liet, I was always torn between a desire to beat him to a pulp or love him unconditionally. Liet was steady.

_Pain, like it rough…_

I don't know limits. I don't know pain. I know pain. I can see it in people's eyes, the twitch, a tremble, tightening of muscles. It's intoxicating, that sharp intake of breath. There is an odd, sensual side to pain. I've seen it in Liet and Alfred. Even as they pulled away from me, they move closer.

Yes, I killed Alfred. It wasn't premeditated. It wasn't planned. It happened.

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

Sometimes, I feel pain.

—Ivan, 12/12/12

_Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes to ashes, we all fall down!_


	29. Perfect Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "Perfect Enemy" by taTu.

**AN: **This is a AmRus songfic (another one!) for Anne.k3. Sorry about not updating in a while. In my defense, I had this half done before I left to go on vacation for a week. I finished it while I was on vacation, but couldn't get internet. Then, when I got back yesterday, FanFiction wasn't working right, first not letting me log on and then not letting me upload anything (happened to my friend too, weird, huh?). So, here it is, safe and sound. I'll get to work on requests! I am doing them, it just takes me a little while, since I get distracted by shiny-oh, look a bird!

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Why should I welcome  
Your domination_

"Give me a little space, Ivan! Is that so hard for you to do?!" Alfred yelled, slamming down his cup of coffee. Everyone in the coffee shop glanced in their direction.

Ivan pulled the empty chair closer to Alfred before sitting down. "I wanted to see you."

"You saw me this morning. All of last night. We've spent every second together for the past three days!"

"Shush, darling. You're attracting attention."

"Why can't you give me space?"

_Why should I listen  
To explanations_

Ivan started to answer, but Alfred stood up suddenly. "You know what? Fuck this. I really don't care what you have to say, _Russia._"

He stormed out of the building. Ivan hesitated.

"Having problems with your…brother?" a brave patron asked. He obviously didn't want to acknowledge the thought that was precedent in everyone's mind…_those two are together!_

Ivan turned to look at the person and he literally growled. The patron moved away from Ivan, as if bit. Ivan stormed out of the establishment. He was careful not to slam the door. He might break it and he didn't want to have to deal with the people. The only person he wanted to deal with was Alfred, who was currently running away from him.

_I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental_

"Alfred! Alfred! Get back here!"

Alfred didn't turn around. Actually, Ivan couldn't see Alfred at all. He was surrounded in a crowd of people and he couldn't spot him. These damn cities were so hard to navigate and were so confusing. Nothing about Alfred could ever be simple. He was always so complicated; sometimes Ivan didn't completely understand him. However, that was part of the reason Ivan was attracted to him. 

_You don't turn me off_

Chasing after Alfred never got boring. Ivan could stare at Alfred for years and never get bored. It was pretty fair to say he was obsessed.

_I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale_

He loved Alfred and Alfred just kept running away from him. It hurt, but Ivan would keep chasing after him.

_Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Ivan closed his eyes and tried to focus on Alfred and only Alfred. Where would Alfred go? Alfred might say he didn't want Ivan around, but Alfred couldn't bear to push him away when they were together. The first time they got together was proof of that. 

_No longer waiting  
Remove illusions_

It was the Cold War. The seventies. That was a pretty wild time, but the general public only knew half of it. While there were protests and conflicts, he had run into Alfred on a battlefield. They were alone, isolated from their troops.

"What do you want, Russia?" Alfred had asked, his eyes not on Ivan's face, but tracing over the rest of him.

"Whatever you want."

They had had an hour. It had been enough, but it really hadn't been.

_No more complaining  
Forget confusion  
_

Their relationship had really been based on hate. Words were always getting confused and misused. Words were used to draw blood instead of knives or bullets. Afterwards, there had been too much explaining to be done. Ivan had decided he didn't really want to hear it and had placed a hand over Alfred's mouth every time he tried to talk about the past between the two of them. Ivan was more concerned with the present than what had happened in their past. He tried not to remember his own bloody history; remembering would be destructive.

_No more compassion  
Not sentimental_

Ivan was not very sentimental. He could be romantic. It would always surprise Alfred, almost as if he could not comprehend romance coming from Ivan. Ivan wasn't known for being like that. He was much more prone to shove whoever up against the wall and draw blood as he thrust. He wasn't like Francis, taking it slowly (however, Francis could move very, very quickly at some points). He wasn't a gentleman like Arthur (yes, Arthur had been a pirate, but that was in the past). Ivan was cruel and sometimes heartless.

_I am now something  
Experimental  
_

Ivan walked down the street. Why had he agreed to come to the city? Oh yes, because Alfred had asked. And Ivan couldn't say no to Alfred. At least not when Alfred had him in a certain situation.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are now for sale  
_

As Ivan walked down the street, he faintly saw happy couples and cheerful faces. Why couldn't he and Alfred be like that? They were loving one moment, screaming at each other. Sometimes they would be loving and hateful at the same time.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Alfred whispered through gritted teeth.

"What? It is a _free_ country."

"Not in public!"

_Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
_

There were moments when Ivan would regret. He would get angry at himself for causing Alfred so much pain. Alfred was too good. There were many nights that Ivan would lie next to Alfred, thinking that he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Alfred. He didn't deserve to be happy. There were times when he'd think about leaving Alfred, giving Alfred a chance to be with someone better than him.

However, Ivan was much too possessive to ever let Alfred go.

_I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy  
_

Ivan made his way through the city easily. He was much larger than most Americans. Ivan would make jokes to Alfred about his size making it so much easier to dominate him. Alfred would blush fire engine red (making Ivan think about how pretty he looked in red…if only Alfred had turned Communist) and stutter for a bit before snapping his head up and attempting to prove that he was the dominate one. Ivan usually laughed, which made Alfred angrier. Usually, Ivan would let him redeem his "manhood."

Ivan moved quickly and thought he caught sight of a blonde turning down an alley. Ivan glanced at the sign. "Public Alley #435." Very creative name.

Alfred knew very little Russian, while Ivan knew English almost perfectly. Alfred often objected to the unfairness of the situation and would ask Ivan to teach him. Ivan liked having the ability to speak in Russian and not have Alfred understand him. There were some things that might scare Alfred away. But, he caved a little and taught Alfred a little. He usually turned their lessons to make out sessions.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before  
_

Alfred was gentle with Ivan. It was almost as if he was afraid of pushing Ivan too far, of failing Ivan. Ivan missed the days during the Cold War when they'd scream and yell and fight and try to destroy each other, but be so hot and bothered that they'd have to fuck.

Ivan would provoke Alfred, trying to get back that young man. There were times when he wanted someone to struggle against him physically. Emotionally, Alfred was winning.

_Are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy  
_

Ivan kept catching sight of a blond haired man. His steps sped up. He had to get to Alfred.

He must have followed Alfred halfway around the city. He was moving quickly; Alfred obviously didn't want to have Ivan catch him. Ivan could be very clingy. It was an emotional rollercoaster being together.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
_

Ivan took a wrong turn in the park, but he spotted Alfred sitting on a bench by the pond. There were some swans in the distance. Alfred was half bent over, folding into himself. Ivan didn't sit down. He stepped closer and made sure Alfred heard him.

"Alfred?"

"Sit down," he said tiredly, his face half turned towards Ivan.

Cautiously, Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's back. At the contact, Alfred suddenly hugged Ivan tightly, pressing his face into Ivan's jacket. Ivan was surprised, but he hugged back.

_Things I loved before,  
Are now for sale  
_

"We can't keep doing this," Alfred said. He laughed softly. "You smell good. You always smell good."

"You smell good. What can't we keep doing?"

"This."

"Do you want—"

Alfred shook his head violently. "No. I don't want to break up. I love you, Ivan, but you need to give me a little space."

"Da."

Alfred looked up at Ivan. "What aren't you saying? Say something!"

"I love you."

Alfred pulled off Ivan's scarf and nuzzled Ivan's scars. "Tell me something I don't know."

"S-Stop." Ivan tried to pull the scarf back around his neck.

Alfred pushed Ivan's hands away and kissed his neck. "I don't care."

_Keep yourself away  
Far away from me_

"Alfred…"

"Yes?"

Ivan stretched away from Alfred. Alfred just moved closer. "I'm not going away just because you keep pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away, Alfred."

"Yes, you are."

_I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

"I don't mean to."

"I know you don't. But, Ivan, the Cold War is over. It's all right now."


	30. Breathe Into Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "Breathe Into Me" by Red.

**AN:** Songfic I wrote partly last night (don't want to ever think about last night again) and finished today. I am working on requests. I feel obliged to actually take my time and carefully write requests, while my own stuff I just knock off.

_Notes:Italics are song lyrics_. Plain text is Alfred. **Bold text is Ivan, I think.** _**Bold italics is Arthur. **_And I think underlined is Kiku. I'm not precisely sure. This is supposed to be taking place in the future, I think.

* * *

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_

Time to kill. Time to kill everyone. Time to kill you and me. It's suicide and isn't it fun?

**Don't do this, don't do this. Why are you doing this? Why are you going crazy?**

_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you_

You took me into your arms and promised it would all be okay. Well, guess what, it isn't. I'm sick of hanging on for you so it's time to end this game. 

I should have done this years ago, before it got so damn hard to pull the trigger.

**I'm the crazy one, you're the one who makes sense. When did you change?**

When did I—You're the one who changed. You're afraid of me getting stronger.

You're not getting stronger. You're getting crazier.

You all are getting weaker!

**Calm down.**

I don't need to listen to you!

_**But you should. **_

_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_

You all are just jealous and scared! You can't control me anymore. I'm not your puppet or toy or mercenary!

There's no need to shout. 

**Please calm down. **

NO! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!

_And this is why I choose when it's all left up to me_

I'M MAKING MY OWN CHOICES AND YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!

_**We're not trying to control you. We are giving you advice. Please calm down. **_

**No one's controlling you. You're making your own choices, you always have been. **

Just shut up.

_Breathe your life into me_

**No.**

_I can feel you_

I hate you the most of all. Why won't you just leave me alone? I'll kill you last, make sure you suffer and watch everyone die before you do. I'll kill him right in front of your eyes, smear the blood on your face, make you taste his blood.

**You don't scare me.**

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_**Stop saying those things. **_

You're out of control. You need to stop throwing things.

_Breathe your life into me  
I still need you_

You're all trying to destroy me. You're all plotting against me! You want to kill me and take what's left of me and divide it up amongst yourselves! Well, I won't let you! I'll kill all of you first!

**You're not making any sense.**

You're not making any sense. I hate you so damn much. Get away from me!

**I won't leave you.**

I don't want you anymore!

**But you need me.**

_I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

What are we going to do? He's going crazy.

_**I don't know. If he continues…**_

This won't end well.

_**Did you ever think it would?**_

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_

_**How is he?**_

**I don't know. He's quiet now. **

_**I almost think that's worse. What do you think—**_

**I don't know…I can't stand to see him like this.**

_**Nor can I. What do you propose we do?**_

**You know him best. You knew him best.**

_**But you're the one he loved.**_

_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_

He's getting worse. 

_**I don't know what to do! You should know!**_

**I don't know. I told you already.**

We have to do something and quick. We're going to lose him.

**What is there that we can do?**

Something. Anything.

_**You seem to know all the answers! Tell us what to do!**_

I don't know any more than you do!

_**Then stop acting like you do!**_

**Comrades, this is no time to fight. We have to try and help him.**

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_

They think I'm crazy. They think! They don't think, they assume and pretend to know that I'm crazy! Haha! Isn't that hilarious?!

I'm not crazy, no I'm not. They're the crazy ones, crazy for thinking that they control me! They can't, can't, can't, can't! I am unstoppable! Nothing they try will work.

I'm not crazy, no I'm not. I'm sane, I'm sane. I've very, very, very, very crazy, but shh, they mustn't find out that they're right! Then they'll try to control me and lock me up in a cage and throw away the key and we don't want that, so shush…don't say a word…

Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, then daddy's going to buy you anything

_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

Because I'm not crazy, I swear. They're just afraid, so afraid of me. I can destroy them! And they don't like me having that power because it means that they're not the most powerful beings in the world, I am. And they don't want that. They want to control me, can't you see?

Of course you see, you're really me.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you_

Maybe we should just let him go.

_**What do you mean?**_

Let him go. Let him figure out for himself whether or not he's sane.

_**Are you insane? He'll kill all of us!**_

**I agree. We should let him go.**

_**He'll destroy the world! **_

**I will stay with him. I won't let him. He can't destroy me.**

_**He could easily crush you.**_

**He won't.**

_**How do you know?**_

**Because I love him and he loves me.**

_**That means nothing to him. He'd destroy himself if he got the chance.**_

_I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me_

**I will protect him. He won't destroy anything other than the madness inside of him.**

_I still need you_

Why are you letting me go?

**You're not alone.**

I don't want you here, leave now. I hate you! I hate you! You drive me crazy!

**I'm here to keep you from going crazy.**

Well, that's oxymoronic. Now get out of my sight! He's just trying to control me, can't you see? Of course you do, of course you do.

**I love you and I won't leave.**

_I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

_**I don't like this. I don't like this at all.**_

I trust him. I trust both of them. 

_**Why did any of this happen?**_

Why it happened doesn't matter. What is happening doesn't matter. What we will do now is what matters. We'll get through this. All of us. 

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you_

Why this happened? Why this happened they asked, did you hear? Of course you heard, of course you heard.

**Who are you talking to?**

Not to you.

**Then talk to me, because I'm not leaving.**

He's stupid, isn't he? Can't see that no one cares about him, that he's not loved, that he's feared and hated. I don't want him here. But, oh god, do I need him here.

_I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

Will you be the one to save me? Will you make sense?

**I'll try.**

_Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster_

Stop obsessing over the past. There's nothing left there.

_**I'm just trying to understand.**_

You can't understand it. Not until you've lived it and survived.

And you don't always know even after that.

_Breathe your life into me!  
Falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe!!_

I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. Am I crazy?

**I…I think you're sick.**

Then, yes, you do think I'm crazy! I'm not crazy!

**I don't know if you are.**

You might have just said yes. Hold me please. I can't be crazy.

**It doesn't matter. Shh…shh…

* * *

**

**AN: **I am being quite mean to Alfred, aren't I? Killing him off twice, making him crazy...I need to be nicer to my own country!

Yes...this one is sort of disturbing. I don't know if it's actually supposed to make sense. I was having a rough night when I started this one. And I absolutely love that song.


	31. One Big Happy Family

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except how I portray Australia and Ireland.

**AN: **This is a oneshot for Alana-kittychan. It's got Australia in it! And Ireland. I don't know if there are plans for those two or anything in Hetalia, so I just sort of made them up. I hope that was all right. Also, I do not speak, nor have I ever spoken, Aussie or Irish. So, I looked up some stuff on Google, but most of this I just sort of made up as I went. I'm sorry for any errors or misconceptions.

* * *

"All right, now please behave?" Arthur said as he dragged Alfred into the backyard.

"Why are you treating me like a child? I'm a hero now; I can do whatever I want!"

"Alfred, this is VERY important and you are not going to mess this up or I swear to god I will sell you to Russia."

"You can't do that!"

"Do you want to bet?"

Alfred decided not to test the angry pirate and fumed quietly. Arthur sighed and ruffled Alfred's hair. "It won't be that bad. It's just a family reunion."

There were a lot of people milling about in the backyard. France came running over and hugged England and America.

"Mon cher! You brought America!"

"Yes, I did and I'm not your dear."

"Of course you are! These are our children!" Frances smiled broadly.

Arthur looked like was on the verge of punching France all the way to France, when some other people came up.

"Hey dad," Matthew said. "This is…" he blushed.

"I'm Ukraine. You must remember me. And my brother, of course." The female nation held out a hand for England to shake.

"Yes…Matthew, could you—"

"It's pretty _obvious_," America said scathingly. "_Dad._"

"Be nice to England," France said cheerfully, throwing an arm around England's shoulders. "This is a party!"

Seychelles happened to walk by at the moment, causing France push England from him and into the ground. France then groped—I mean, hugged Seychelles very tightly.

"Bloody twit," England muttered as he got up off the ground.

"England, who's that?" America asked. England looked at the person America was indicating. "Oh, that's India."

"Why is India here?"

"Because India was once one of my colonies. Is she coming over here?"

India strode over, looking serene as always. "Hello England, America."

"Hello, how are you?" England asked politely. America nodded his head.

"Quite fine, thanks. Oh, I think I see Seychelles…I must go talk to her."

America rounded on England. "What the fuck was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were all…all NICE to her!"

England cocked an eyebrow. "I tend to do that. Be polite to nations who were once my colonies, especially if we fought in the past."

"I thought I was SPECIAL!"

England was horribly confused. America looked very mad. "Of course you're special, Alfred, what is this—"

"How can you go around fighting other colonies?!"

Luckily, England was saved by another former colony.

"Good evening, England."

"Oh, hi Hong Kong. How are you?"

"Fairly well. How are you?"

"The same."

"Well, what do we have here?" asked someone with a heavy accent. "Crikey, I think England's finally gotten away from his embroidery."

"It's nice to see you, too, Australia," England said, giving Australia an annoyed look. "How have you been?"

"You know how it is. It's been rough, but you taught me well," he answered patronizingly. "You know, sending all those battlers, bludgers, and wackers my way all those years ago. Not that I'm whinging or anything. You were just helping me, right mate?"

England had forgotten that Australia had his own way of speaking.

"Australia! Why'd ya' run off?" a short red haired woman dashed over to Australia's side. She had fierce green eyes that narrowed when she saw England. "Oh…ya' talking t' Iggy."

"Hello, Ireland."

"'Allo Iggy. Starving anyone new these days?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good fo' you." She looked remarkably angry.

"So," America said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Australia, you and Ireland are—"

"Three months, mate!" Australia proclaimed proudly.

"I'm happy for you two," England said sincerely, which surprised Australia and Ireland. They exchanged confused glances.

France came back up to England and hugged England again. "Look at them, mon cher. Our beautiful children. We did well, didn't we?"

"First off, get your bloody hands off of me! Second, I told you to stop calling me 'mon cher!' Thirdly, these are NOT OUR CHILDREN! YOU AND I NEVER DID ANYTHING TOGETHER THAT WOULD BEGET CHILDREN IF IT WERE EVEN POSSIBLE, YOU BLOODY TWIT!"

"I can see Dad's as high strung as ever," Matthew said, rejoining the group with Ukraine. He turned to her, "Sorry, Ukraine. My family's pretty messed up."

"You've met my family."

"Well, mate, it looks like you and I are the only straight ones here," Australia said, patting Matt's shoulder.

"Who says I'm not straight?" Alfred cried. Everyone just gave him a look. "It was ONE TIME! I SWEAR!"

Ukraine retorted, "Try every night of the seventies and eighties. Too much tension."

Sealand bounded up and shouted, "Hi everyone!"

No one replied.

"Looks like Dad and France are gettin' it on," Australia commented. Indeed, England and France were fighting each other. "Who wants a drink?"


	32. Aniron

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH or "Aniron" by Enya.

**AN: **This is a RusChi songfic for GothicGal8541. I'm starting to fall for this pairing...it has so much potential! Okay, you don't really care what I have to say, so here you go!

_Historical Note:_ As you all know, the Cold War ended in 1991 with the fall of the USSR. China became Communist in 1949, the second country to do so, the first being Russia.

* * *

_O môr henion i dhû:_

"So, your government has fallen," China said, not really a question, more of a statement.

Russia couldn't meet China's eyes and turned towards the window. "Yes. Communism is over."

"Well, then, I guess we have no need to remain in contact," China stated practically. He seemed completely unperturbed.

Russia decided to follow China's lead. "Da."

_Ely siriar, êl síla_

Yao surveyed Ivan. Ivan it was assumed was the more dominant in their relationship. In fact, Yao usually was more in control. Ivan might be bigger and stronger, but Yao was older. Ivan seemed almost desperate at times to please Yao and be respectful at the same time. Their relationship had started out as merely physical, but had evolved into something much deeper and much scarier when both of them had been looking out opposite windows hoping to catch the reflection of the other, both afraid to say something.

They both didn't want to be caught the fool who mistook lust for love.

_Ai! Aníron Undómiel_

There were those who feared the closeness between Russia and China. Most of Europe and America. The power those two alone could wield could upset the balance of the world. America had vowed to do anything and everything to stop the spread of communism.

"It looks like America won your silly Cold War." China had never liked the Cold War. He didn't like the closeness between Russia and America. He had reassured himself at night when Ivan lay next to him that Ivan hated America. However, there was something deep and bestial beneath all the hate. There was something that hinted that maybe, just maybe…

"He won nothing. My country…simply lost."

_Tiro! Êl eria e môr_

"Russia…Ivan…"

"What?"

"Co—never mind…"

"No, what is it?" Ivan asked, still looking out the window, not really seeing the surroundings.

"Could you look at me?"

_I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren_

Surprised, Ivan turned to face Yao. Yao had moved closer. His brown eyes looked sad. Ivan knew he must look terrible.

He placed a hand on Yao's cheek. "Yao…"

Yao took Ivan's hand in both of his. "We knew this would happen at some point."

_Ai! Aníron..._

"I just didn't think it would happen like this. Or this soon."

"This is what it is."

Ivan hesitated. "No…No it isn't. Yao we could have—"

_'From darkness I understand the night: _

"Don't say it," China ordered fiercely. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"It has to be said."

"Not now."

"If not now, then when? We'll never talk about this if we don't do it now."

_Dreams flow, a star shines_

"Say it then."

"I don't know how…or when even…but Yao Wang, I love you."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Ivan…"

"Don't say it if you don't want to. I just wanted to tell you."

"Silly boy, of course I love you."

_Ah! I desire Evenstar_

Russia's face was one of childlike wonderment. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

Ivan pulled Yao into a tight embrace.

_Look! A star rises out of the darkness_

"We've wasted so much time, Yao."

"Well, at least we have now."

_The song of the star enchants my heart_

"But, I'm no longer Co—"

"Some things are stronger than government changes. Some things mean more than who's in charge."

_Ah! I desire...'_


	33. Communication

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH.

**AN: **Two things: One, as shown by last chapter, I don't mind if song lyrics aren't in English, as long as I can find translations of them (by the way, that was Elvish from Lord of the Rings). Two, I was informed by Vampire Scooby that apparently my last CanadaPrussia stuff was on chapter 11 and 22, so I decided to follow that trend. So, this is a CanadaxPrussia oneshot, continuing the previous saga. I think I might just need to start a whole story for them.

* * *

After the whole mix up with France, Canada and Prussia were communicating more precisely.

"Gilbert," Matthew said, still stretched out on the bed while Gilbert got dressed.

"Yes?"

Matt blushed. "What's with the chicks?"

Prussia cocked his head and gave Matt a superior look. He gently picked up the one that was sitting on Matt's chest and kissed Matt's nose. "Sorry, but if you have to ask…"

Communication was great.

-

Gilbert had gone with Matt to some conferences on the North American continent. Then, they traveled over to the Orient. It was then Matt noticed something was wrong.

"Gilbert, are you all right?"

Prussia had steadied himself against the wall. He waved a hand. "I'm awesome, cool."

He coughed, leaning heavily against the wall. "Prussia, this isn't funny. Come on, we'll go back to the room and have you lie down."

"No, no, we've got to go to this meeting."

"No, we don't!"

Prussia laughed and straightened up. He grabbed Canada by the shoulders, kissed him deeply, and then said, completely serious, "Matthew, I assure you: I am fine."

He then dragged Canada down the hall, holding his hand tightly.

Prussia wasn't actually required to be at any meetings, seeing as he was not technically a country anymore. He just enjoyed going to them and trying to piss off Austria, Russia, and England. He left America alone solely because Canada asked him to.

Matt didn't pay attention during that meeting. He spent the whole time wondering what was wrong with Prussia. Prussia was quiet the whole meeting, which did not fit in with his personality at all. His red eyes looked tired. Matt knew he hadn't been sleeping that much (besides the obvious). Matt could hear Gilbert tossing and turning and sometimes crying out in German. Gilbert looked much paler and thinner, which confused Matt. Gilbert had been the picture of the health and now it looked like he was sick. Could a nation who wasn't really a nation get sick?

Canada felt exceptionally guilty, but he called Germany while Prussia was in the shower.

Prussia called out while the phone was ringing, "Matt, want to join me? The water's almost as awesome as me!"

Blushing, Canada replied, "Um…n-no thanks."

"What still tired from last night?"

"Something like that."

"Hello? This is Italy! Would you like some pasta?" the excitably Italian shouted on the phone.

Matt walked over to the window. "This is Canada. Italy, can you put Germany on?"

"Germany? Okay!" Italy shouted over his shoulder, "Germany! Come here!"

Germany took the phone. "Hello?"

"Germany, it's Canada."

"Ah…"

There was an awkward silence. Matt didn't know how to begin.

"Canada, did you call for some reason?"

"Yes! Um…your brother…Prussia…um, well…"

"What is it?" He sounded concerned and resigned at the same time.

"Well, he isn't looking so great."

"Is he all right? Did he get hurt?"

"I don't know. He's sort of shrugging it off."

"How like him." Germany sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know. If he says he's fine, then maybe he is."

"Maybe—"

Gilbert stepped out of the bathroom. "Matthew, I don't care who the hell you're talking to. Get in here. Now."

"I've got to go. Bye!"

Matt walked over to Gilbert, who smiled. "Good boy."

Later that night, while Gilbert tossed in half sleep, Matthew e-mailed his brother and told Alfred to say that he and Gilbert wouldn't be at anymore of the meetings, something had come up. After staring for a long time at Prussia's sleeping form, Canada booked two airplane tickets for tomorrow.

-

"Matthew, tell me why we're on a plane."

"Because I had a craving for airplane peanuts."

"They don't have those anymore. What's the real reason?"

"I'm tired. And you make a very good pillow. So, read your book or watch the movie. I'm going to sleep on you."

"Don't I have a—guess you were tired. Hm…you're kind of cute when you're being manipulative. But, I won't tell you that when you're awake. You might get the wrong idea."

"I heard that."

"Shush! You really are manipulative."

"I learned from the best."

-

"All right, Canada darling, explain to me why we're in Germany," Prussia said lightly as they got out of the airport.

"You didn't look well—"

"I told you I was fine."

"And so I thought you could use a rest and I realized I haven't been to Germany in a while. Something about the soldiers being afraid of my army or something." Canada smiled innocently.

"I told you, Germany's not as strong as me. He's not used to your weapon."

"Which is?"

Prussia came up behind Canada and wrapped his arms around him. "Cuteness."

"So, are we going to go stay with your brother or do you want to get a…" Matt trailed off, blushing.

Prussia kissed Canada's cheek. "We can stay with my brother. The house has _very thick _walls."

-

Canada pretended to be asleep. He had had a hunch to why Prussia looked so sick and he was just waiting for the proof.

Sure enough, Gilbert stole out of the room. Matt followed him, thankful that Alfred had somehow managed to teach him some sneaking techniques when they were younger.

They were staying in the heart of Berlin, so it didn't take too long until they got where Canada thought they were heading.

Gilbert was hunched over by the remains, a hand wrapped around his waist, the other braced against the rock. A sound, almost like faint crying was heard in the still night air.

"Gil-Gilbert?"

Prussia turned around quickly, a fake smile on his face. "Hey Matt. What are you doing out here?"

Matt moved closer, reaching out a hand, looking concerned. "Were you…crying?"

Gilbert shook his head, wiping his face with his sleeve quickly. "Of course not! I'm too cool for that!"

"Can you stop acting like such an idiot and talk about this type of stuff?" Canada asked, exasperated.

Prussia's face became utterly blank. "I told you, it's nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like it's nothing."

Gilbert cupped Matt's face in his hands. "Look, Matt, as long as people remember, as long as this wall still stands, I'll be fine."

"But…what if—"

Gilbert kissed him. "Don't talk like that. I'm here now, aren't I? I'll handle it."

"You can't handle that." Canada pulled Prussia into a tight embrace. "I'll do it. I won't forget you ever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**AN: **I think I might just die from all the cuteness. XD


	34. I Hate Everything About You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

**AN:** So, I'm a little angry. I was typing up two requests at the same time (I love multi-tasking) and the house loses power. And I hadn't saved either document yet. So, yeah, FML. I have to completely restart them. ARGH! However, I got fed up with that, so I wrote a nice, angry AmRus songfic. It'll counteract the cuteness of last chapter.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

Lithuania was refreshing. He was calm and normal. He was steady. Russia never had to worry about not having feelings reciprocated, though Liet was hesitant, often pulling back, pulling away. Ivan wouldn't let him get away, strong hands on the smaller nation's hips.

Yes, Toris was predictable. He wouldn't fight and argue late into the night. He wouldn't cause bruises with his fists or his words as he denied that they had something that was growing, had been growing for years. He also wouldn't be a completely idiot.

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

No, Ivan did not miss his angry, actual boyfriend. And no, he was not thinking of his boyfriend lying in bed where he had left him. He didn't miss Alfred F. Jones, America, one bit.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make_

It didn't help that only three hours before Ivan had had Alfred groaning beneath him and the image of Alfred's bright blue eyes couldn't get out of his head.

_All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

"Ivan, I really don't think—" Toris tried to say.

"I think so."

Lithuania tried to push him away. "I don't want to be used."

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"I'm not using you." Ivan gently kissed Liet's forehead.

"Well, I feel that you are," Liet managed to say before Ivan kissed him again.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

"Ivan!"

Liet and Ivan broke apart. Alfred stood there, looking remarkably pissed off.

"Da?"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Alfred strode forward and pulled Lithuania out of Ivan's grasp. "I think we need to talk."

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

"Really? Because I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"Ivan. You were kissing Lithuania!" Alfred shoved Lithuania away, out of the fray that was about to begin.

"Weren't you kissing England the other day?"

"Where the fuck did you get that idea?! I have never kissed Arthur!"

"I saw the two of you."

"I gave him a hug because his boyfriend had broken up with him. It's what you do to a FRIEND!"

Ivan gave Alfred that 'I'm so superior look.' Alfred hated that look.

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Alfred punched Ivan in the gut. There was a sharp intake of breath, but Ivan recovered quickly and hit Alfred around the head.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

They'd been fighting for three minutes when Liet interfered.

He placed himself between Alfred and Ivan and said, "Stop!"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Alfred straightened his glasses. "Oh, so you can go around kissing people but I can't hug a friend? You stupid Communist bastard."

Alfred grabbed Lithuania and kissed him.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Ivan growled and wrenched Alfred away from Lithuania.

"You two are crazy!" Lithuania shouted before he ran away.

"You…you goddamn capitalist pig."

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

"I can't stand you!" Alfred yelled as Ivan threw him away from him.

"Well, _darling_, I can't stand you either."

"Fuck you!"

"You already did, don't you remember?"

"Do you? You're off making out with Liet!"

"I like him a lot more than I like you. At least he can admit that there's something."

"Oh, is that what this is all about?"

"What did you think it was about? How you come in like three minutes?"

Alfred blushed. "No, I don't!"

"Oh, you look so pretty in _red._"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Suddenly, Ivan pulled Alfred close, needing to feel him there. Alfred wove a hand into Ivan's hair and yanked his head down, kissing him. With his other hand, Alfred was undoing the buttons of Ivan's coat, the stupid coat that he always wore.

_You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me_

"Why?" Ivan gasped when they both needed to breathe.

"Why what?" America spat out as he struggled with the buttons.

"Why do we do this?"

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate_

"I don't give a fuck. You talk too much. Shut up."

_You love me_

"Why do you say you hate me? Why do you say you love me?"

"Why do you say those same things?

"I hate you. I hate everything about you."

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you_

"I love you so much that I hate you."

* * *

**AN:** I feel bad for Liet.


	35. I Can't Find Germany!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**AN:** This is a GerIta request from my dear (and evil) editor (not really that she edits my stuff anymore, but I still call her that). She wanted 2000 words, but I think 1500 will have to do. I thought I had surpassed cute with Ch. 33 PrusCan...apparently I was wrong.

* * *

When Italy woke up, he realized that something was wrong. He was alone. The other half of the bed was cold and rumpled. Feliciano couldn't recall hearing Ludwig get up. Usually Ludwig would gently shake Feliciano's shoulder and tell him in a low voice what the time was and that he should get up. Feliciano usually opened his eyes sleepily and tried to pull Germany back into bed, therefore initiating a struggle. Germany always won. So, since none of that had happened, something was wrong.

Italy jumped up and tripped. He pushed himself off of the carpet. He'd tripped over Germany's uniform. That was strange. Germany never just left things on the ground. Everything had its place and it had to be put there. That's why they had so much trouble living together. Italy just sort of threw things wherever he wanted and Germany cleaned everything. However, their arguments never really lasted. Italy would move so close that their chests were touching and try and stretch so he was tall as Germany. Germany would blush, glance away, and walk away quickly. It confused Italy.

The clothes reminded Feliciano that he should put some clothes on. Ludwig didn't like it when he went parading around unclothed. That caused him to blush also. Sometimes Italy did things just because they made Ludwig blush.

Once he was clothed, Feliciano went running around the house, crying, "Germany! Germany!"

The house was empty. Starting to worry, Italy ran over to his brother's house.

"Romano! I can't find Germany!"

Romano looked up, rather annoyed. "What the fuck makes you think he'd be over here or that I'd give a crap where your boyfriend is?"

"Ve…I just thought you'd know. He's not boyfriend."

Spain started laughing in the other room and rambling in Spanish. "Alemania es su novio! Es verdad!"

"Brother, what did Spain say?" Italy asked, looking very confused.

Romano shook his head. "If you have to ask...the potato bastard isn't here, so get out of my house."

"Bye!" Italy jumped out the kitchen window (because doors are highly overrated).

"I can't believe he's my brother…" Romano banged his head against the table.

Spain placed a comforting arm around Romano. "Es lo que es."

Meanwhile, Italy decided to go see if France knew where Germany was. He rammed the door open and ran up into France's bedroom.

"Big brother France! Do you know where Germany is?"

France opened his eyes and rumpled his hair. "Italy, mon cher, it is too early for this…unless you wish to join me."

"I'm looking for Germany! I can't find him!" Italy started sniffling.

France did not want to deal with a crying Italy. "Mon cher, I don't know where he is. Perhaps America or England know?"

"Okay!" Suddenly cheerful, Feliciano ran off.

Frances sighed. "You can come out now."

Belgium stretched. "We don't mention this to anyone, understand."

"Oui."

America was peacefully drinking coffee when Italy burst in through the screen window. Thinking at first it was Ivan, Alfred through the hot coffee onto the figure.

"Ow!"

"Oh, Italy, sorry. I thought you were Ivan."

"Ve…it's all right." Italy took the offered paper towel and wiped frantically at himself. "America, do you know where Germany is?"

"Um…shouldn't you?"

"I don't know! He's gone!"

America shrugged. "Maybe he went to go visit Japan. Check there."

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Oh, if you run into England, tell him to get his goddamn pirate ship out of my port! And if you see Ivan…tell him to come back."

Oblivious to America's blushing, Italy nodded. While he was running over to Japan, he literally ran into Lichtenstein.

"Lichtenstein! Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning, Italy. Why are you in such a rush?"

" I can't find Germany…do you know where he is?" Lichtenstein shook her head. "Oh, well…"

"Italy!" Switzerland yelled. Italy jumped. "Stop talking to Lichtenstein and get off my property or I will shoot you!"

"Bye!"

Lichtenstein gave a look to Switzerland. "What?"

"Do you have to scare off everyone who talks to me? How are you going to be when I start to date, big brother?"

Vash blushed. "You're never dating."

When Italy ripped open Japan's door, he noticed something different. To be exact, someone was different. A shirtless England was standing there, staring in mixed shock and confusion at Italy.

"Italy…why did you tear down the door?"

"Ve…why are you here? Isn't this Japan's place?"

"What's going on?" Japan asked, stepping into the room with them, in a similar state of dress to England.

"Japan!" Italy hugged Japan tightly. "Why is England here?"

Japan blushed and seemed lost for words. "Um…hm…Italy, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Germany! Have you seen him?" Japan shook his head. "Do you know where he might be?"

England leaned moodily against a wall, arms crossed. "Go talk to Russia and his old satellite states. Maybe they know."

"Okay! England, America wanted me to tell you to get your pirate ship out of his port or something like that."

Smiling brightly at their bewildered expressions, Italy dashed out of the house. His ruckus in breaking into Russia's house caused everyone to meet him in the entrance.

"Italy, what are you doing here?" Estonia asked.

Lithuania glanced nervously around, "Yes…Italy, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm just looking for Ger—"

"What's going on?" Ukraine asked, walking down the stairs, wrapped in a sheet, a half dressed Canada with her.

Belarus made a face, holding tightly onto Lithuania's hand. "Ukraine, why are you with him? Brother's not going to be happy."

"Why shouldn't he be? He's with—"

"Good morning!" said a voice with a childish innocence, but oddly cold. Russia entered. "Ukraine. Canada. I wasn't aware you two were dating."

Canada blushed. Ukraine smiled back at her brother. "Yes, we are, little brother."

Latvia whimpered near Lithuania. Russia turned to Italy. "Italy, are you here to become one with Russia?"

"No, I'm looking for Germany! Have you seen him?"

All of the nations shook their heads. Lithuania suggested, "How about you go check with Prussia or Austria?"

Italy smacked himself on the forehead. "Why didn't I check there?! Bye! Oh, Russia, America said to go talk to him!"

Upset at himself for not checking in the most logical place first, Italy ran very fast to Austria's house. Hungary met him at the door. She had to jump out of the way, because Italy heard Germany shout something. Italy burst into the upstairs bathroom and shouted, "Germany! I'll save you!"

Everyone stopped moving. Germany was tied to a chair in the center. Austria and Prussia were on either side of him, holding scissors.

Germany just stared at Italy, mouth agape. Austria responded. "There's no need to rescue him, Italy. We're just trying to—"

"To torture him!" Italy shouted. He flung himself onto Germany's lap. "Well, you're not going to hurt him anymore. I won't let you."

Prussia burst out laughing. "Oh, West, this is brilliant. This is so fucked up."

Germany was blushing harder than America and Canada combined. "Italy, I'm fine."

Italy turned around to face Germany, so he was straddling Germany now. "You are? But I heard you yell…and you're tied up."

Germany was bright red and trying to shift around. "Italy, they were just trying to—"

"Cut his hair," Austria finished. "We were just about done. His hair was getting much too long."

Italy grabbed a strand of Germany's hair. He grinned. "It looks nice!"

Prussia was still laughing in the background. Germany barked at him, "Prussia, shut up!"

"Germany, are you all right? You keep moving around," Italy commented, now playing with the cross around Germany's neck.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Prussia asked, finally calming down. "Well, since I'm so awesome, maybe I can help a little."

Prussia whispered something into Italy's ear, grabbed Austria and dragged him out of the room and downstairs, so he could flirt with Hungary and then fight with Austria.

"Italy, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing…" Italy said, leaning in. "Ludwig."

Germany went past brick red. Italy smiled. "Do you like it when I call you 'Ludwig'?"

"F-Feliciano…" Germany tested.

"You know…you look cute when you blush," Italy said, rubbing their noses together. His resolve breaking, Ludwig kissed Feliciano.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes?" he answered dreamily, looking a little star struck.

"How about you untie me?"

"What was that?" Hungary asked. There had been a very large thump and a shout.

Prussia shrugged. "Probably West is attacking Italy."

Hungary stood up. "Shouldn't we go help?"

As Prussia laughed, Austria pulled her back down and hugged her. "You don't want to get involved, dear Elizaveta."

* * *

**AN: **Did I mention that there were other pairings? AmRus, JapEng, AusHunPrus, BelLiet, UkrCan...I think that's all. I seriously may just kill myself from all the cuteness...ugh...too much FLUFF XDXDXDXD


	36. Steve Irwin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "Follow You Home" by Kelsey Chambers.

**AN: **This is a sort of oneshot, sort of song fic for AikoujOi. Enjoy.

* * *

"So, remind me," England said, playing with his shot glass. "Why am I at a bar with all of you?"

America shrugged. "You'll use any excuse to get drunk."

"No, I don't!"

France pulled England back onto his stool. "Yes, you do, mon cher."

Hong Kong, who was the most sober of the group, said, "There's Canada!"

"Matt?" Alfred repeated and started waving his arms around to get Canada's attention. "Matt, get over here! We're having a reunion!"

Sure enough, there were a few of England's and France's colonies, namely America, Hong Kong, Australia (who was sitting there, looking pissed, but drinking silently), and now Canada. Canada walked over with his girlfriend, Ukraine.

Everyone was quiet and polite, until they watched Ukraine finish a bottle of vodka in an impossibly short amount of time. Apparently she'd inherited her brother's talent for being able to drink a lot.

It was about eleven or so when Ukraine shouted, "There's a karaoke machine!"

She jumped off of Canada's lap and ran up to the stage, completely ignoring Matt who was telling her to stay.

"Oh well, mate. She can't be that bad at singing," Australia said consolingly.

"No, she's good at singing. I just don't want her getting that much attention."

They didn't really pay attention to the beginning of the song. It took a while to click.

"…_A hero made of gold  
A heart like a burning flame…"_

"Hey! I know that song!" America shouted drunkenly.

The little group quieted down, trying to hear the words that Ukraine was singing.

"…_As the boy because a man  
The child inside remained  
High on life with wide eyes open  
A smile that could dry up the rain  
A name that would now ring true  
Like a sun on a sky of blue  
The khaki legend grew  
Ten feet tall…"_

Australia's face turned stormy. "It's about...Steve Irwin."

There was a note of reverence in his voice.

"You still on about him?" England asked disdainfully. "He wasn't anything special."

"Shut up!" Australia yelled, slamming his fist onto the counter. He wiped at his eyes. "He was the best man."

"I'm with you," America said, glaring at England. "Iggy, you just don't know what's good anymore. You're too old."

"If I recall, weren't you obsessed with the Beatles for a while?"

America blushed but couldn't really think of a response. So, he turned to Hong Kong and asked, "Did you like him or not?"

"He did great work."

_"…You walk alone  
But I will follow you home  
If the earth could mould  
A man underneath the perfect sky  
Like a diamond from the ground  
An image of you would rise…"_

"And you, Matt?"

"Do I really have a choice?" he replied, his eyes on his girlfriend.

"…_Bearing a will of steel  
Roll like an iron wheel  
Teaching the world to feel  
Heart and soul…"_

"France?"

France shrugged. "He was all right."

"He was not just all right," Australia said fiercely. "He did so much."

_"…With heart in hand  
You bridge horizons  
You paint the wild  
Mother nature rises  
You walk alone  
But I will follow you home…"_

"I don't get why you're so bloody obsessed with him," England commented.

Before anyone else could reply, France turned to England. "Stop trying to pick a fight. Mon cher, you may find it entertaining, but there are others who may hurt you."

"Stop being so bloody protective! I can handle this perfectly fine on my own."

"Mon ami, that's why I'm stopping this fight."

Ukraine came back. "Just another peaceful night, right?"

Canada hugged her and looked over at England and France who were still fighting. "Yes."

* * *

**AN:** I've got a soft spot for CanUkr. By the way, I actually don't like Steve Irwin that much. Yes, he did some good things, but...he helped to spread the idea that if you like animals you HAVE to speak with an Australian accent. XD. I don't know. I'm a little running high.


	37. It's the Scarf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**AN:** So, ever wonder why England and Russia don't like each other? Here it is! By the way, this has no historical backing whatsoever, it's just an idea I got this morning and typed up before practice.

* * *

"So, why don't you two like each other?" America asked, instead of concentrating on the topic they should have been discussing (what to do about the AIDS epidemic) at the UN meeting.

England looked up from the paper he'd been writing on. "Who? France and I? We've—"

"No! You and Russia!"

America shout got everyone's attention. Russia had a 'I'm going to kill you if we discuss this' look on his face as he stared at America. America smiled back pleasantly, having the unreal expectation that the wooden table between them would slow down Russia.

"We like each other just fine," England said matter of factly.

"No…you two are always fighting and arguing and just glaring at each other."

France added, "Oui, mon cher, what's the story? I don't even know."

Just about all of the other nations nodded in assent. So, they could get to an agreement on whether or not England and Russia got along, but they couldn't agree about what to do with any other conflicts. Great.

Through gritted teeth, England turned to Russia. "Russia, why don't you explain why you don't like me, since I have no problem with you."

Russia smiled. Latvia started sobbing uncontrollably. "You wrote a book about me, da? 'Animal Farm' was the title."

Both Russia and England relaxed. They thought they'd dodged a large bullet there.

America was not convinced. "You two didn't like each other even before Russia turned communist."

"You actually read the book?" England asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now, enough deflecting. What's the real story?"

The two in question glanced at each other.

-

"_Hi, I'm England, but you can call me Arthur."_

"_I'm Ivan. I'm Russia. Do you like sunflowers?"_

_Young Arthur held out a hand. "Yes, I know where some are right now. Want to go see?"_

_Young Ivan grabbed onto Arthur's hand tightly. _

_-_

"_Brother!" _

"_It's Belarus!" Ivan said nervously. "What do we do?"_

_Arthur stood up. "You go. I'll handle her."_

"_No, you can't. She'll kill you."_

"_I think I can handle your little sister."_

_-_

"_Arthur! Are you all right?"_

"_I-I'm fine. It just looks worse than it is."_

"_Hold still. I'll clean you up," Ivan ordered sternly. _

"_Ivan?"_

"_Da?"_

"_Thanks."_

_Ivan smiled. "You're a friend. It's what friends do."_

_-_

_It had been an innocent enough day. They'd decided to play fight, nothing for real. However, in the tumble, Arthur grabbed Ivan's scarf and fell. There was a ripping sound. Half of the scarf was in Arthur's hand. The other half was falling off of Ivan._

_Crying, Ivan shouted, "You're mean! I hate you!"_

"_I didn't mean to!"_

_Ivan tossed the rest of the scarf on the ground. "Ukraine gave that scarf to me! I hate you!"_

_He ran away. _

_-_

_Arthur grabbed the other piece of the scarf and worked all through the night. He went to see Ivan, who was still angry. Gently, Arthur placed the newly fixed scarf in Ivan's hands._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Cold, Ivan replied. "'I'm sorry' isn't enough. We'll never be friends again."_

-

"Hello? England? Russia? Are you there? You both just sort of zoned out and didn't answer the question," America said angrily.

England and Russia glanced away from each other. England said, "Enough. We need to discuss…AIDS. What are we going to do about the epidemic?"

* * *

**AN:** I think it's cute. This is what happens when I type in the morning before practice, which I have to be at in ten minutes, which means I have to leave now. Shoot.

Once again, no historical background. Does anyone know why England and Russia don't like each other? Because I can't find any conflicts between them anywhere, and it's sort of bugging me.


	38. Black Rose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "Black Rose" by Trapt.

**AN: **I've been doing too much fluff and cuteness, so I decided to do some angst. And I went to the complete other end of the spectrum. This one had me nearly in tears, just a warning. You can sort of think of this as a companion to Chapter 23. I did anyways.  


* * *

_I saw you in the garden  
I wanted you so much_

You're supposed to be here. You're supposed to be next to me right now, as the sunlight creeps into the room. The golden light illuminates the hotel room and (most importantly) the bed where I lie. You're supposed to be here and…you're not.

_I really thought that you were different  
Oh I couldn't get enough_

I say I'm too strong for tears and proud, but even now I can feel the tears falling down my face. You're not here and you're supposed to be. Why aren't you here?

_I tried to save you from yourself_

I tried. I really did. I tried to save you. I stayed up all those nights just to make sure you were still breathing, making sure you were still alive. I did things just to make you laugh and smile. I tried to fight the evil that was there, inside of you. I'd see it. Your eyes would be flat and dead, a cruel smile. A mockery.

_I felt every high and low  
But the lows have drowned the highs away  
Now there's nowhere else to go_

Near the end, I think you started to realize what was going on. That knowledge haunted you. I had to look into your crazy eyes and tell you'd it would all be all right. I told you that you weren't crazy. Maybe that's where I made the mistake. Maybe if I had said what it really was you'd be here. 

_Black rose your thorns are cutting into me  
For the last time_

My sisters come and tell me to get up. They dress me, making me look nice. It's not for you, even though they say you would have wanted me to look nice. It's for everyone else. You didn't care if I was wearing a suit or a bunch of rags. You'd hug me tightly, tell me that I had better learn to take better care of myself, and then you'd proceed to rip me out of that expensive suit or the remains of clothes.

My older sister hands me a rose. It's red, for true love. The edges of it are turning black. The thorns are still there, digging into my hand.

_Black rose I watched your petals wilt away  
I couldn't bring you back to life_

Do you know what I'd give for you to be alive? I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat, because that's all it truly was. A heartbeat.

_You were always where the sun could never go  
I never wanted you to have to be alone_

If my sisters weren't standing on either side of me, holding tightly onto my arms, I would dive down into the ground with you. I'd open the coffin and crawl in beside you, keep you warm. I'm not that warm, I'm cold, but maybe through our combined cold, we could find warmth. I'd…I'd keep you company. You should never been alone.

_But I couldn't find a way to help you grow  
Black Rose_

Instead, I have to contend myself with placing the dying rose in your dead hands. It'll never bloom or grow. You will never smile again. You will never laugh or cry or kiss anymore. You are gone.

And I am here.

_You never tell me how you feel  
And your moods they always change_

You'd lie about the bad days, the days when you were falling apart at the seams. I'd confront you and you'd try to smile and laugh it off, but I saw the bruises. I'd pin you against the wall, trying to lock you in, and you'd get angry. You'd shove me off and start to walk away, I'd grab your arm and we'd glare at each other. We'd be reminded of the Cold War, so we'd end up in an abandoned room, making hate.

_I really tried to make it real_

I tried to give you something to believe in. I tried to prove that you and I were worth living for.

_But you never had the faith_

You'd say I was nothing but a waste of time, a waste of space. You'd say that there was nothing between us.

_I tried to give you something good  
To take the pain away  
I tried to make you understand  
You don't have to be this way_

I tried to have you use me. Beat me up. I can take the pain. You don't have to suffer. Go ahead and hurt me. I can take it. You may never let me in, but I can take away the pain, if only for a little while. I tried to show you that we could go through this together.

_Black rose your thorns are cutting into me  
For the last time  
Black rose I watched your petals wilt away  
I couldn't bring you back to life_

I close your hands around the stem, stained with my blood. I can't bear to see you this way. I can't look away. 

_You were always where the sun could never go  
I never wanted you to have to be alone  
But I couldn't find a way to help you grow  
Black Rose_

I kiss your forehead, wishing I could give you my life. I would have given you anything. I will still give you anything. You just had to/have to name it. Say the word and it's yours.

I'll do whatever, as long as I know I'm yours._  
_

_I'm not the one who hurt you (I couldn't save you)  
So why are you so scared (You are who you are)_

People always thought you were crazy for ending up with me. But, I wasn't violent. I never hurt you. I let you hurt me. There were times when you'd be scared of me. I never did anything. I don't know how it got this bad.

_All that you've been put through (I couldn't break through)  
Couldn't be repaired (We're too far apart)_

I tried. I guess it just wasn't…wasn't enough.

_I'm not the one who hurt you (I couldn't save you)  
I'm the only one who cared (You are who you are)_

I know the others saw the changes. They just wouldn't do a thing to save you. I cared. I cared so much it hurt. I tried and tried.

_You'll need someone to turn to (I couldn't save you)  
And I will not be there_

I just couldn't save you.

_Every time I held you I knew that it would hurt  
Only through the pain I could find a way to learn_

It hurt you. It hurt me. You hurt me. I hurt you. This game of hate and love we've played for too long that we've forgotten how to play any other way. Through holding our cards close, through hiding our hearts, we proved our love and hate for each other. I knew that it would hurt like this.

It would always hurt me the most. But, through it, I could learn who…you were...are.

_Black rose your thorns are cutting into me  
For the last time  
Black rose I watched your petals wilt away  
So wilt away  
Couldn't bring you back to life_

You're lowered into the ground. Please, don't do this. You're supposed to be here with me. The past is a thorny vine wrapped tightly around me, throttling me and killing me. Your face is the black rose, dying. I can't save you! I can't bring you back!

I-I can't let you go._  
_

_You were always where the sun could never go  
I never wanted you to have to be alone  
But I couldn't find a way to help you grow  
Black Rose_

You're supposed to be alive, standing here with me. You're not supposed to be gone. I need you here still. I love you.

And all I could do was stand and watch you fall into madness. _  
_

_I'm not the one who hurt you (I couldn't save you)  
So why are you so scared (You are who you are)_

You were angry. I was pissed. It started off as a fight, ended up in sex. It always does. You lost it afterwards. I held you and tried to hold you together as you were breaking. You snapped out of it, asked me why I was crying.

_All that you've been put through (I couldn't break through)  
Couldn't be repaired (We're too far apart)  
_

Then you asked me. You asked me to kill you.

_I'm not the one who hurt you (I couldn't save you)_

You gave me no choice. I loved you. I love you. I had to hurt you. I had to…had to kill you. You made me promise. You never break a promise to someone whom you love.

_I'm the only one who cared (You are who you are)_

The gun was cold, resting against your temple. At the bang, the cold seeped into my body and yours. This is what we're left with. What we had was all there was! And now, it's gone.

_You'll need someone to turn to (I couldn't save you)_

We'll always be connected. You aren't fully dead, not yet. And I'm not fully alive. We're two parts of a whole.

I'm dying. I couldn't save you. You couldn't save me.

_And I will not be there  
_

Y-You're supposed to be here with me.

* * *

**AN:** This thing they call love is stupid.

ALSO!!!!! Thank you to all the people who tried to explain English and Russian relations! I was just wondering if there was some type of war or anything, because American education is seriously lacking (We didn't even cover the Austrian War of Succession, like come on! And Prussia was only mentioned as the unifier of Germany. He's too awesome to only be a two day lecture). I love how Catherine the Great was the ruler who got the really awesome warm water port; Peter got an all right...girls rule! Sorry, I'm rambling. I have an excess of knowledge on some historical topics. Anyways, thanks to: Whimsical Shmoo (England really was possessive of India, but I didn't know Russia tried to get ports that far south), Gemini Artemis (Who isn't scared of Ivan? And I need to actually reread the strips. I'll look those ones up), Victoria Wan (Russia really has issues with PEACETIME. Always have to have a conflict going on...^-^), and VIITheChariot (HTA is VERY hopeful. E: You are never going out for that crazy blood thirty/blood fetish nation, so shut up! HTA: But he's so PRETTY!).

Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was really depressing. You have permission to chase me through the streets with a chainsaw.


	39. Natasha's Uniform

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: **Tried to post this two days ago, but for some reason I couldn't upload documents. I am cursed, apparently. Anyways, I wrote this while I was supposed to be writing my APLit essay that's due Friday...hm...maybe I should finish that. Okay, this is an AU LietxPoland for Shika Misoya.

* * *

Feliks burst into the house, the door crashing into the wall. "Toris! Toris!"

"In here," a muffled voice said from the laundry room.

Feliks flung open the door. "Toris, like, what is wrong with you?"

Toris looked up, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Nothing. What do you—"

"What I mean is that you haven't been picking up your cell and I've been calling you all day!"

Toris picked up his phone and looked at it. Thirty one missed calls. "Oh, sorry about that. My phone must have been on vibrate."

"What are you doing anyways?" Feliks asked, walking closer.

Toris attempted to push Feliks away. "N-Nothing!"

Grinning, he reached past Toris and grabbed the items of clothing Toris had been ironing. "You're wearing girls' uniforms now? That's, like, so cute!"

Blushing, Toris said, "No, I'm not wearing them! I'm just cleaning them!"

"Whose are they? I, like, can see you blushing!"

He mumbled something.

"Toris, you've totally got to speak up. Like, come on!"

"Natasha."

"Why are you doing her laundry?" Feliks asked angrily. He really didn't like it that Toris liked Natasha. She wasn't a very nice girl, in his opinion, and had a strange incestuous love for her brother.

"I lost a bet."

"With who? You've got to give me all the details."

"Ivan. He bet that Mr. Weillschmidt wouldn't show up drunk to class even though he'd been up the whole night drinking."

"How'd Ivan know Mr. W was drinking the whole night?"

"They were drinking together at the football game."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm. Anyways, I lost the bet. He was sober."

"So, Ivan made you do his little sister's laundry?"

"Yeah."

Moodily, Feliks glanced away. "Well, like, I guess this gives you an excuse to touch her clothes. I mean, you've got the most obvious crush on her."

"No, I do not!"

Feliks got an idea. Surreptitiously, he grabbed one of the school girls' uniforms and said loudly, "Toris, I'll be right back. Don't move."

Dismissively, Toris said, "Sure. But hurry up, I've got a lot to do."

Okay, so maybe he had the tiniest bit of a crush on Natasha, Toris admitted. He didn't think it was that bad. It was actually just a cover. He didn't want anyone to know who he really liked.

Feliks and he had been friends for years, since their birth. Feliks had always been that type of stupid and cute, but an altogether good guy. Toris didn't have many friends and he didn't want to ruin this friendship by saying anything.

Toris heard someone walking back into the room. He turned around and started to say, "Feliks, this had better be—"

He completely stopped dead. Feliks was wearing Natasha's uniform (which fit him surprisingly well) and…well, he looked unbelievably hot. Toris tried to look away from Feliks, but he couldn't.

"So, like, what do you think? I think it suits me."

Toris was acting strange, Feliks decided. He looked very uncomfortable and was bright red. Feliks walked over to Toris so they were face to face and repeated, "What do you think?"

"I…I think you should take it off," Toris said faintly.

"Why? It's sort of cute." He tugged on a strand of Toris's hair.

Slowly and gingerly, Toris placed his lips on Feliks's. A butterfly kiss. And he pulled away quickly, sputtering, "Ack! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Like, what are you sorry for? Why do you think I wore this outfit?" Feliks smiled jauntily and grabbed either side of Toris's face and pulled him in.

Humming a Russian lullaby (okay, it was Ukrainian, but everyone was going to be one with Russia, da?), Ivan walked into Toris's house through the open door and went into the first open door, which happened to be the laundry room. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds (neither of the boys noticing him) and then decided to come back later for the clothes. It wasn't that important.

On second thought, not bringing back Natasha's uniforms might make her think it was all right to chase after him naked and try to get him to marry her, so, Ivan said loudly, "Toris, I want my sister's uniforms back."

Toris tossed a basket of laundry at Ivan, who caught it easily.

With a look, Ivan said, "_All_ of them."

Without hesitation, Feliks pulled off the one he was wearing and threw it at Ivan. "Now, like, get out. And close the door! Or your capital will become Warsaw!"

"You're still thinking about that game of Risk?" Ivan asked, rolling his eyes, but obligingly closed the door.

* * *

**AN:** This is what happens when I'm supposed to be writing about Catch-22 and Heart of Darkness. 0_0 Just imagine my essay...my poor teacher. Okay, school for me starts on Tuesday, so I'm going to try and get as many requests done before then. I think I've got like three to do...plus I have to do that omake...yeah, I'm going to be busy, but it's a good thing I've been waking up at like six and going to sleep at like one, you know, maybe I need more sleep. Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't mind my ramblings. If you review, it'll make me very happy, which I need after having to rewrite my stupid essay twice.


	40. Collectivization

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**AN:** I'm working on requests, but I haven't managed to finish anything and school starts tomorrow, so I wanted to post something now. I posted this one on my Deviantart account, but thought I might as well put it here with the rest of my oneshots.

_Historical Background: _Based on the collectivization of agriculture in 1928.

Basically, once Stalin took power, he ended the NEP (which was meant to be temporary anyways) and turned all farms into large, government-owned farms (collectivization). The Kulaks were wealthy farmers in the Ukraine region, which was the bread basket of the USSR. They opposed collectivization and attempted to resist. Many were killed on the spot, but some were exiled. Others did accepted collectivization, but didn't work very hard and so not many crops were grown. Stalin seized all the grain in Ukraine and created a man-made famine to starve kulaks. In the 1930s, approximately ten million starved to death.

* * *

"You can't do this!" she yelled. "I'm your older—"

_Slap._

Ukraine fell to the ground. She looked up at Russia. Her little brother, her baby brother had grown up so fast. Then again, hadn't they all? She, Belarus, and Russia had had to grow up very quickly after the Mongols had nearly destroyed them.

She still remembered that day.

"_It's so cold," Russia said._

"_I know, here! Take my scarf." _

"_But, big sister, you love this scarf."_

"_It's okay! It's for Russia-kun! You can thank me just by making Kiev successful, okay?"_

"Russia, you can't—" Ukraine said as she stood up.

Russia grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her so they were eye to eye. His eyes were hard and angry. His eyes usually looked like he was smiling. Now, he looked as if he might just destroy her.

"I took your country in. I take care of your country. I care for your people better than you could have. My boss has come up with a plan that will completely change Russia. We won't be backwards anymore. We will be modern. And your ungrateful people try to rebel."

He flung her back to the ground. He paced, restless. There was silence.

How had this happened? He had been so sweet once. He now seemed crazed. What was going on?

"Russia?"

He snapped out of his silent reverie and started talking as if there hadn't been an interlude.

"I don't care if your kulaks don't like collective farms. It's the best way to provide food for as many people as the country has. Lenin was too soft. The NEP was merely to stop our economy from crashing. It was going to end. We are communist now! Do you understand?"

Ukraine couldn't answer. The pure, crazed look on his face scared her.

"Your people try to protest. They destroy their crops, their livestock, and tools. That won't stop anything. We've been executing at will. What's the death of a few spoiled farmers? We've exiled some of them to Siberia. They won't live. The worst though, are those kulaks who think they can outsmart us. They accept collectivization, but don't work very hard. They know communism and collectivization will only work if the workers work hard. Very few crops are grown."

He turned back to Ukraine.

"You thought we wouldn't notice? Of course we would notice! You're only digging yourself in deeper."

"_But, it's your favorite scarf!"_

"You must be punished."

"_Big sister, you're so nice."_

"As I speak, all the grain in your part of the country is being removed. Every last bit. Your country is being surrounded by the army. Nothing is getting out and nothing is getting in. Nothing."

"_Thank you, Ukraine-chan."_

"Your people will submit."

"They're all going to die!"

Russia's eyes flashed. "We don't want children who can't play nice."

"_It's so cold."_

"You can't do this, Russia!"

He punched her. She hit the ground again. She spat out blood, but didn't move.

Russia looked down at her.

"You will do what I ask of you. Without me, you would be nothing."

"_Big sister!"_

"You must learn that it is futile to resist. This is all there is."

"_I love you, big sister!"_

* * *

**AN:** I will try to update at least once a week, but I haven't got a clue what the hell my schedule is going to be like because I decided I wanted to take two APs, an Honors course, two senior science electives, and advanced math/Spanish. Oh, did I mention I also do a varsity sport? Yeah, I'm crazy. And, according to my future English teacher, suicidal. So, it was nice knowing all of you if I don't survive the first week. ^-^ I'm joking...mostly.


	41. She Slept With Texas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or the song "She Slept with Texas" by Tim Wilson.

**AN:** Hey! I'm not dead! I'm just at school, which is complete hell, but I thought I'd update. This is a songfic for AikoujOi. I don't know if this is what was expected precisely, but I had to use this idea. I'll explain afterward.

* * *

_She slept with Texas and Oklahoma  
She used to live with Arizona  
She's been on top of New Mexico  
She's been to bed with Louisiana  
And under lower Alabama  
But tonight Mississippi wouldn't touch her  
With a ten-foot pole_

Innocently enough, Alfred decided to read a book one rainy Saturday afternoon right before a conference. He had a few minutes to spare and thought, why not?

It just so happened that the book he chose to read was the 1175 page tome of American History by the title of _Out of Many: A History of the American People AP Edition_. It was going on swimmingly (it was a very hard to read book due to how in-depth it was) until Alfred got to page forty. 

_I could tell by the way that the clientele scattered  
When she walked in that bar, alone  
That more than one man had gnawed off his own arm  
20 years ago, she might've looked alright  
But, tonight she's worn over hell  
If you look in her eyes, and buy her some French fries  
She'll beat you back to your hotel _

Arthur, along with Frances, Ludwig, Ivan, Antonio, Lovino, Berwald, and Tino, showed up early in the meeting room. Everything was pretty peaceful until Alfred ran in screaming. It took a few seconds for everyone to distinguish what he was yelling. 

_Because she slept with Texas  
She slept with Texas  
She slept with the Lone Star State  
But, tonight - she's going to be with me _

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! WHY WAS EVERYONE TRYING TO TAKE OVER ME?!!!! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!!!!"

_Oh, honey you know how much I enjoyed looking at you  
As you walked into that two-stepping bar  
With that road-warn look, and rhinestone tube-top  
I admired you from a far  
And I couldn't wait 'til closing time _

"Alfred, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"What do you think?!" Alfred dropped the 1175 page, plus indexes and appendices, book on the table, which promptly collapsed. Ludwig picked up the book and everyone glanced over the page.

"What?" Antonio asked. "Tú tienes un problema con el destrucción de los Aztecs?"

"No, on the other page. The picture, you idiots!"

"No need to be a bitch," Lovino said, making a face.

"I don't see the problem, mon cher," Frances said patiently.

_To get you out in the gravel parking lot  
And, into the back seat of my car  
To drive you home, back to Georgia  
Knowing good and well, that we'd probably wind up related _

"ARE YOU ALL BLIND?! I HAD RUSSIA COMING IN FROM THE NORTH-WEST; FRANCE, ENGLAND, SWEDEN, AND THE NETHERLANDS FROM THE EAST, AND SPAIN FROM THE SOUTH! WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You were the New World. Everyone was trying to get their stakes in, you twit. Besides, it was centuries ago. You're your own country now, heavens know how you managed that."

"The little blurb beneath the picture calls it the INVASION OF AMERICA!" Alfred yelled, stamping his foot.

Ivan smiled and placed an arm around Alfred. "An invasion, da?"

Tino looked up at Berwald. "You were in America?"

Sullenly, Berwald nodded, choosing not to speak.

Lovino punched Antonio. "Ow! What was that for, Lovino?"

Blushing furiously, Lovino said, "Because you're stupid."

_Because she slept with Texas  
She slept with Texas  
She slept with the Lone Star State  
And tomorrow she may be with you - Utah  
She slept with Texas  
But tonight she's going to be with me  
In Arkansas_

Cringing, Alfred asked, "So…you all tried to invade me."

A chorus of 'yes' rang through the room. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred, it's not a big deal. I fought them off and won."

"Why me?" Alfred cried out. Ludwig, thoroughly bored with the conversation, tossed the book back to Alfred who caught it with an 'oof' and fell backwards with the weight of the book.

Frances smirked and whispered to Arthur, "Everyone was in America, were they not?"

"You're terrible."

"Is it not true?"

"Well…yes, yes it is."

* * *

**AN:** That's my textbook. On page 40, there is a lovely little map of North America with arrows indicating all the countries "invading" America. I saw the diagram and flipped out, thinking about what a great idea it would be, then remembered that I had like thirty more pages to read. I love APUSH (sarcasm, dears). Anyways...poor America-kun. Ivan's creeping on him from the North, while Spain's creeping towards Florida...0_0 Yeah, I'm sorry. I make bad jokes when I'm tired.


	42. In a Red Dress and Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "In a Red Dress and Alone" by Evans Blue.

**AN:** I decided to blow off Huckleberry Finn and write a chapter. Plus, I had to heat my leg (stupid cross country injury that keeps coming back), so it all worked out. This is a songfic for sagesther. Also, I am still taking requests and all that jazz. My updating schedule is going to be unpredictable due to things like homework, tests, quizzes, cross country meets, snow days, the end of the world, etc. Sort of a joke. So, in summary, I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm going for one hundred chapters!

* * *

_Let's start it over  
From the beginning_

England came up behind Japan, who was staring out at the landscape. He wrapped his arms around Kiku's slim form and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Morning, Arthur-kun."

"So formal, so early?" England murmured sleepily. "You sound surprised to see me. Who were you expecting?"

_Let's play for keeps so I know you can never get the best of me_

Japan drew in a breath sharply, but tried to control it. "I'm not as used to this as you are."

"Let's fix that, then."

_Sometimes you have to (have to)  
And other times you serve  
Who ever saves you  
And brings you to your knees  
My love…_

A day earlier, Japan had woken up in Prussia's arms. 

_Beauty fades when she dies  
In a red dress and alone  
But it was the best times_

One wrong move was all it would take. One wrong move was all it took.

It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

_And you're right to love him  
And you're right to want to  
Close the door and lock me in_

They barely made it into the apartment before Gilbert pulled Kiku's red shirt off and it all moved quickly after that.

_Break the key and chase the blood out of my veins_

He wasn't supposed to come in. Arthur walked down the hall to the apartment, pushed open the door, saying, "Kiku, where did you disappear to?"

_Streaming down the side streets,  
Where the city ends  
And the dead ends meet  
Bite your lip and smile  
I have many holes to fill  
And I'll find them all  
_

Kiku and Gilbert were on the couch, shirts tangled on the floor, tongues in each others' mouth. They broke apart when they saw Arthur, heard his heartbeat faster.

_She holds them in her hand  
But when she lets go she knows  
It's the last time that she ever will again and you'll find that_

Somehow, Arthur formed words in a shaky voice. "K-Kiku…what's going on?"

Gilbert managed to put things together and pushed himself away. "Yeah, Kiku, what's going on?"

_Beauty fades when she dies  
In a red dress and alone  
But it was the best times  
And you're right to love him  
And you're right to want to  
Close the door and lock me in  
Break the key and chase the blood out of my veins_

In his moment of hesitation before answering the question, Gilbert and Arthur filled the silence with their words, their accusations, and their wounds that salt had just been poured on by finding out. They didn't take any of the blame, though there was plenty to share. They never asked the questions; never saw the signs that were clearly painted in red paint on the walls. They never looked a little deeper, tried to figure out what Kiku needed, content only with what they needed. 

_You're wrong  
I am not alone  
I was right  
You were not the only one_

Kiku's voice was quiet, but they both fell silent. "Enough. Do you want to listen or not?"

"Of course," Arthur said as Gilbert answered, "Yes."

_And Beauty fades when she dies  
In a red dress and alone_

Sordid words of the truth came out. Tales of abandonment and uncertainty and faithlessness poked their heads out of the dark earth and experimented in the light. A memoir of failures and doubt written in the tears of the two who loved the author.

_But it was the best times  
And you're right to love him_

The words couldn't explain enough. They fell short of why. Somehow, the picture that was painted was clear enough to see that it wasn't meant to hurt; it was just the way things happened. Love isn't planned, it just happens. And in this case, Gilbert and Arthur were each other's foil.

_And you're right to want to  
Close the door and lock me in  
Break the key and chase the blood out of my veins_

"I never meant to hurt either of you."

Those words were contrite. They were not strong enough to stop the flood of anger and sadness that was about to commence.

"I can't forget about this, Kiku."

"This won't just go away. We've got to do something. I'm not going to share with an English bastard."

"I don't want to have anything to with that drunk."

"Stop! Can't you two stop?"

_Carve my name into concrete  
So that they know that  
I'm alive_

"Kiku, you've got to choose."

"For once, I agree. Me or him. Your choice."

* * *

**AN:** About the writing style...0_0 I have no clue where it came from. I have no clue what I was doing. What I can tell you is that the idea of red in here was a MOTIF!!!! Literary vocab: a repeating idea in a piece of literature!!!!! Yes, I'm sorry. I have no clue what I'm writing/saying. I'm so tired! XD


	43. Go Back to Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**AN: **Quick little oneshot about Lithuania and Russia. I've got an hour until my meet, so sorry if it seems rushed. Plus, it just hasn't been such a great week. I think it affected the mood of this.

* * *

"_Come here. Don't worry. I'll help you. Come with me."_

"_B-but, m-my fr-fr—"_

"_Look, you're coming with me. That or you're going to die."_

"_B-but—"_

"_Your friend can take care of himself. Come, now."_

"…_a-alright…" _

-

"Russia, what's that?"'

"Hush, it's nothing."

"It sounds like there's something going on outside. Why are you at the window? What's going on?"

"Lithuania, go back to bed."

"What—"

The sound of a hand hitting a face hard. A slap.

"Go back to bed."

"Y-Yes, sir."

-

The world was fighting.

Bombs were flying. Nations were destroyed in a heartbeat. Friends were enemies, enemies were crazed. The meaning of the fighting was lost. The point of the fighting wasn't there. Monsters were everywhere, the worst one lying in the mirrors. The sky was grey. The winner would get something, but what?

The world was dying.

-

A young man, brown haired and beaten, chained to a wall.

"Lithuania?"

"…yes.."

"I'm sorry about this, but…Liet, you have to listen to me. You have to trust me."

"…I do…I just—"

"You doubt me. That's why you go running to Poland, when you should trust me. He doesn't give a fuck about you. He doesn't care about you. He's using you."

"He…he said—"

"All lies, Liet. I'm the only one who will ever tell you the truth. I'm the one who won't ever leave you. I'll never betray you. I'm the only one who you should trust. I'm the only one who will take care of you and protect you. I only hurt you because you hurt me."

"I-Ivan—"

"I've always been here for you. You know that. I've always returned. I trusted you, Liet. And you betrayed me. How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Promise me you won't do it again."

"…I'll…never betray you…again…"

-

A bedroom, dark. The curtains opened just enough for a sliver of light. A man in bed. A man at the window, crying as he looks at the wasteland outside.

-

"Liet? It's all right, I'm here. Hush now, come back to bed."

"Everyone's…DYING!"

"It'll be all right. Stay here. Stay with me. I'll protect you."

"B-But what about everyone else?"

"Don't worry about that. Come back to bed. Hush. Lay your head back down. Don't think about them. They're what's necessary to kill off. I'll protect you, I always protect you. I'll save you from yourself. Go back to sleep."

* * *

**AN: **Was listening to "Pet" by A Perfect Circle on repeat and it helped to shape this chapter, if you can't tell. I'm sorry if the characters are a little out of it.


	44. He's Not Here

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or the song "He's Not Here" from Next to Normal.

**AN: **Well, it's chapter 44, another multiple of 11, so you know what that means: ANOTHER CHAPTER OF PRUSSIA/CANADA! It was going to be a cute fluffy chapter too, but then I realized I wasn't really in a happy mood. So, it's a little sad. Also, this is all in conversation with no tags on who says what, but I think I made it pretty obvious. Any trouble, just tell me.

* * *

_He's not here_

"Hey? Matt? Come on, let's go out."

"No."

"Matt, this isn't healthy."

"I'm not leaving. You go."

"Matthew. You are going out with your brother and I. Get up."

"Come on, Matt."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Matt, please. Don't do this."

"Matthew, get up."

"Look, just leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere."

_He's not here_

"Matt, please don't do this. You can't do this, locking yourself up. You've got to go out."

"I don't want to."

"You can't live locked up, Matthew. Stop being a bloody idiot."

_Love, I know you know_

"I'm not leaving. You've made your point. Now, please, just leave me alone."

"Matt, I'm not leaving you."

"This has gone on for too long. I'm not going to watch you waste away, Matthew!"

"I'm fine. I'm alive. Now, please leave."

_Do you feel he's still real?_

"You're not okay, Matt. You're so far away from okay, I don't know if there's a word to describe it. I know you've been through a lot. But, this isn't how it should be. You know this. He wouldn't want you to lock yourself up like this!"

"Don't. Talk. About. Him. You didn't even know him!"

"Matthew! Don't punch Alfred. He's only trying to help."

"He can't help! H-He c-c-can't. N-n-no one c-can."

_Love, it's just not so_

"I want to help you, Matt. But you won't let me. You won't let Arthur. You won't let anyone. Please, Matt, trust us."

"W-why d-d-did it have to happen?"

"Y-You can't ask those questions, Matthew. There aren't…aren't any answers."

_Why is it you still believe?_

"Don't cry. We knew this would happen sometime."

"N-No we didn't! It wasn't supposed to!"

"M…Matt? Who are you talking to? Matt?"

"I'm still here. Don't cry, please? I can't stand to see you cry."

"Why? Why are you staying here? Gil, why did you leave in the first place?

"'Gil'? Matt?"

"I didn't plan on leaving. It was inevitable."

_Do you dream or do you grieve?_

"Matthew, you've got to listen to Alfred and I. Matthew, it's all right. I know you're sad."

"Don't touch me!"

"Matt, hey, calm down. It's okay."

"It'll never be okay again."

_You've got to let him go_

"Matt, Matt, it's okay."

"Matt, you can't hold onto the past. You seriously can't do this."

"Matthew, this isn't healthy. You've got to let it go."

_He's been dead 16 years_

"Matt, I've always been here and I'll always be here. I love you."

"I-I love you too, Gil."

"Matt! Stop this! You're scaring me!"

"Why is it you still ask questions? You saw."

"I…I still don't know why!"

"M-Matt?"

"Matthew?"

"You know why. You know. You were there."

"I-I watched as you died!"

_No, my love, he's not here_

"Matt, he died six months ago."

"I'm here."

"He's still here."

"Matthew, he's not here."


	45. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**AN: **Sorry, I had to write another angsty chapter. I promise, this is my last one for a bit. Request who you want me to fluff up, k?

_Historical Note: _Basically, just WWII, just before the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Basically, no real historical backing. I just was thinking.

* * *

I know it's not strictly allowed, but I decide to risk it. The war in Europe's over and technically I was never fighting him. It was Alfred's fight. It still is his fight, but talking won't do any harm. Maybe it'll help. I hope it does.

I go to his house and knock on the door. It's starting to rain and there's a rumble of lightning. At least, I hope it's lightning. I don't want to think about the other alternatives.

After what feels like a long time, Japan opens the door. He looks paler and slighter than I remember, his eyes are tired. He's got his military uniform on, but it's unbuttoned and he's not wearing anything under the jacket.

His voice is steady as he says, "Hello England-san."

"Hello," I say awkwardly.

"Well, what is it?"

He doesn't look upset to see me. He's wary, but there's something else. So, I decide to risk it. "Can I come in?"

Slowly, he nods and opens the door wider. I step in, slip off my shoes, and follow him into the rest of the house. It's empty and cold. Everything seems devoid of color. I know I must stand out; green doesn't fit here anymore.

He turns around and next thing I know we're kissing. Now, I wasn't expecting this (I was hoping, but that's different). He was the one who broke up with me. His hands are cold as he fumbles with the buttons on my jacket.

"Why are you here?" he asks, his lips right next to my ear.

That reminds me that I am not here for this; I'm here for something else. "K-Japan, I need to talk to you."

After a particularly hard bite on my neck, he steps away. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, watching as I straighten my jacket. He looks very off, like maybe he's sick. But he doesn't have a fever. He's freezing cold.

"What is it?"

I'm not sure with how to start. Bloody hell. I've got the middle, but no way to get to it. "Uh…how are you?"

To my surprise, he laughs. I have to ask, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you really have not changed," he says as he brushes my hair out of my eyes. "You're still interfering in other people's business."

Something is off with him. The laughter seems real, but he looks absolutely deranged. "Kiku, what's going on?"

"What do you think? I'm still in a war. Just because it's ended where you are doesn't mean that it has ended here."

"I heard…well, Kiku, I heard about the suicide bombers."

He turns away from me, his face dark and unreadable. "The kamikaze."

"What?"

"_Kamikaze_. Divine wind. That is their name."

"Well, I've heard of that lot."

There's a long pause before he says anything. "So?"

"Well…you can't order your people to kill themselves!" I can't stop my voice from sounding angry. He doesn't care; he's detached. I've got to get him to care.

"I'm not ordering them. It's their choice."

"No, it's not. You know that that's a lie."

"I cannot stop my people from doing what they believe."

"Your people won't surrender. They're killing themselves instead of surrender."

His voice is deadly even. "That is honorable."

"Honor?! Is that what you're bloody looking for? There is no honor in death."

"They are dying for something they believe in. Honor and loyalty until death."

"They're still dead."

"Some sacrifice is…is necessary." His voice quivers slightly.

I step up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "Kiku, this isn't right."

For a split second he relaxes. Then, his muscles tense and he wrenches away from me. "Don't touch me."

"Why are you letting your people kill themselves? You can negotiate with America. He'll listen."

"Oh? He'll listen? Are we even talking about the same person? He won't listen. He won't help. He's too determined that he can't lose anything. Compromising is losing."

"I know Alfred is a bit of a twit, but he's not stupid. He doesn't want to fight you."

"He's certainly proving that." His tone is sarcastic, something new for him.

"Kiku, we want to help you."

"We?"

"You know, the Allies, Germany, Italy. Me."

He laughs again, harshly. "You're too late."

"No. Kiku, things don't have to continue this way. It can change."

He sounds hysterical. "No, no it can't change. We've made our choices, gone our separate ways. I can't stop it. I can't stop it."

He faces me again. He looks horrified and angry at the same time. "This is what's happening, England. We can't change it. Everyone is dying. Some are just dying sooner than others."

"Kiku, you're scaring me."

"Good! You should know to stay away by now. I'll only ever let you down. I always do. I…I always do. No! Don't touch me. Sacrifices must be made. Sacrifices are necessary."

"You can't win this way," I say quietly.

"There will not be a winner. There is never a winner. The winner is always the one who comes up on top."

"You're not making sense."

"I know. Is that all you had to say?"

I know it's no use lying. "Yes."

He walks me to the door, watching me as I put on my shoes, hesitating at the door. "Well, Kiku, I'll…"

He tugs my head down and kisses my forehead. He says, "私はあなたのために死ぬ."

"What?"

He gives me a long look. I know I'm trying to memorize his face. I'm afraid I won't see him again for a very long time. I decide that that's a stupid thing to think. I turn and walk away, the door closing behind me.

The rain is cool against my skin.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, the translators online were really pissing me off, because I tried to find romaji or whatever and it wouldn't let me. And what it says isn't what I want the text to say.

What it says: I die because of you.

What I wanted: I would die for you.

Yeah, I know. Anyways, I'm sorry, I don't know Japanese or anything, but it was the best I could do.

Okay, anyways, I swear I will write a fluffy chapter, okay? I was writing this instead of my DBQ, which put me in a bad mood. I also promise to stop using motifs to excess. This chapter it was 'cold.' I need to get a life. That's all for now!


	46. A History Lesson

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**AN: **Still in my bad mood, but I decided to write something cheerful. Actually, I found this all pretty funny, but I'm deranged. This is just a quick oneshot (not a request, but I AM working on them all). The explanation is at the end. Enjoy the awesomeness!

* * *

"Today's meeting is going to be about—" England attempted to say before the door crashed open.

"Today we're having a history lesson!"

America glanced away from the note he was writing that was a very long winded denouncement of communism that was directed to Russia. "A history lesson? Heroes don't have history lessons."

"Prussia, what are we discussing the history of?" France purred. "Perhaps about that time you and Austria declared war on me? You cannot deny that it was—"

"We are discussing the awesome history of Prussia, taught by me and my awesomeness," Gilbert said without missing a beat and cutting clear across France's innuendos. "So, if you'd all please turn your chairs to face the blackboard, then I can begin."

"Bruder? Was tun Sie?"

"West, be quiet and pay attention."

Much abashed, Ludwig glanced to Arthur, seeming to ask 'are we going to let him do this?' England sighed and said, "All right. Prussia, carry on. Everyone, be quiet and listen."

England then rested his head on Japan's shoulder, who blushed bright red but made no move to move England.

"Well, we're going to skip some of the beginning stuff, because all that you really need to know is that I was awesome. So, we're going to 1792, when Frances here decided to completely lose his head and try to copy America."

"Who doesn't want to copy me?" America said smugly. Russia and Prussia shot him death glares.

Frances protested, "I did not lose my head, mon cher. I just had a bad ruler."

"And completely crazy people in your country. Not that I'm judging. So, there was this revolution going on. Apparently having all these philosophes discussing different governments in a place with an absolute monarchy doesn't go over so well." Prussia smiled. "A lot of the rest of us European countries were absolutist. I decided to go in and use my awesomeness to save the day. I declared war on France."

"As did I," Austria shot in, straightening his glasses.

"Knew you'd come around. Yeah, Austria gave in and let me invade his—"

"We had a TREATY, Prussia. Nothing more," Austria said curtly. Under his breath, he muttered, "Thank god."

"Can we please stay on topic?" Canada asked timidly.

"Anyways, we declared war, but well, it wasn't that easy. Arthur, Spain, and Netherlands declared war around 1794, right?"

Spain shrugged. "Nosé. No recuerdo."

"So, we're all fighting Frances over here and his people are just like executing everyone. But, somehow, Napoleon rises out of it and starts taking over everyone."

"Napoleon!" France cried happily.

"Shut up. I made an alliance, but broke it when France got pummeled by Russia."

"I was not pummeled! He barely placed a hand on me."

"General Winter, da?" Ivan said innocently. His eyes had a deadly gleam, but he was smiling. Sort of. Latvia whimpered and tried not to cry.

France shivered and murmured, "Être froid."

"Moving on, because things get even more awesome after that. There's the Battle of Nation in 1813 when Arthur, Roderick, Ivan, and I face Napoleon. We defeat him and he get scared and abdicates. Haha. After this, I'm the most powerful, and of course the most awesome, state in Europe."

"Get on with it," Roderick said, sounding a little perturbed. Hungary patted his arm comfortingly and pulled out her frying pan. Smiling, she ordered, "Prussia, continue."

Still as cocky as ever, Prussia continued on. "Then, Napoleon comes back, so England and I beat him up again. No big deal. Then, basically we waste time for a few years. My awesomeness was too awesome for anyone to understand (it still is), so I get ignored. Ludwig keeps coming over and saying how he missed being the Confederation of the…what was it again?"

"Rhineland," Ludwig answered, his head on the table, Italy messing up his hair.

"That thing. I'm the most awesome Germanic state and decide to help West out. Chancellor Bismarck said that he'd unify Germany by blood and iron and we do. A lot of nations didn't like this."

"I still don't," Russia chirps in cheerfully, looking like an overgrown child.

"You're a communist bastard, so get out of here!" Alfred suddenly yelled. "No one wants you here!"

Calm as could be, Ivan reached across the table, grabbed Alfred and pulled him over. Still calm, Ivan situated Alfred on his lap and said quietly, "You can stop calling me a communist, you capitalist pig."

Blushing, Alfred was quiet. Prussia rolled his eyes. "So, first I fought Denmark."

Denmark made an exceptionally rude comment. Prussia ignored him. "Actually, Roderick and I fought him. We had an alliance."

Roderick said to Elizaveta, "What in the devil's name possessed me?"

"But, then I turned against him and beat him in seven weeks. So, the war's called the Seven Weeks War. Pretty awesome, right? Then I fight France, again. And win. And then, West and I are one country! And it stays like that until after World War II. We're separated for a really long time, but we've been joined back together."

"Then why are you still here?" Austria and Hungary asked together.

Prussia shrugged. "I guess I'm just too awesome to die. Besides, I still need to seize all your vital regions. Again."

England appeared to have woken up. "Is that it?"

"That's all the awesomeness you guys can take right now. Besides, I'm going to be taking little Canada over there out of here for a few minutes."

"What are you doing with my brother?" America asked suspiciously.

"A little extra tutoring in the awesomeness of Prussia," Prussia answered with a smirk as he pulled Canada to his feet.

* * *

**AN: **I MISS GLOBAL HISTORY! US History is interesting, but Global is so much fun and it sucks to be reading the Declaration of Independence and be hearing the class next door talking about German unification. So, I wrote this. I believe all of the historical facts are correct; I checked my notes from last year. I don't really know what else to say about it...Prussia is AWESOME!


	47. London Bridge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH.

**AN:** Call this a belated Halloween present or a November the fifth gift. It's a tad disturbing, since I'm on a lot of medicine right now, but it's ok. Oh, and I haven't slept in a few days. It's all good. I'll write some requests this weekend. I won't have so much homework then. Enjoy!

* * *

America came home from the UN meeting in a fairly good mood. It had gone very smoothly. He had only needed to rescue Matthew twice from Prussia and Ukraine. No one had interrupted him during his explanation of how he was going to save the world. Italy had actually not talked about pasta once, but that might have been because Germany was distracting him the whole time.

There were two things that didn't sit right with him. England, the idiot, hadn't been there. He had been absent. As had Russia, but Alfred wasn't too perturbed about that. Ivan was a commie bastard and they were better off without him. Arthur, on the other hand, though he was as annoying as hell, was a key part of the nations.

"Come on, Arthur, pick up!" Alfred said into the phone as it rang.

"The user you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone," an artificial voice said.

Alfred made a noise of disgust. He fumbled with his key and talked angrily into the phone. "Arthur, you stupid bastard. You skipped the meeting today. And I was being the hero again and you missed me talking about how I'm going to save the world. Oh, and Mattie was almost raped. Aren't you happy? Even though I'm the hero, that doesn't mean I have to go running after you and drag you to every single stupid meeting. Call me back, Iggy."

Alfred closed the door and dropped his phone and jacket and wallet on a bench in the front. He headed to the shower, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Really, it was not his job to take care of Iggy. Sure, he'd always helped out in the past, but it was starting to get a bit much. He'd declared his independence. Twice. He didn't need to do it a third time.

Just as Alfred was getting ready to turn on the water, he thought he heard something. It sounded like…singing.

He paused. It was muffled, but clearly coming from inside his apartment. Did he leave the radio on when he left? Maybe a CD? Probably his phone, right?

His stomach twisted. He hadn't turned on the radio this morning, nor his MP3 player. The house had been silent when he had left, because he had been running late and Mattie came over to make sure he arrived on time. Mattie had been telling him all about how Ukraine and Gilbert wouldn't leave him alone and how awkward it had been at the bar the night before with France there. America had laughed and told Canada that he should play it for a while.

Cautiously, Alfred slipped his gun out of his waistband. He always kept one with him, just in case. There was war hovering under the surface and he didn't want to be caught off guard.

Swallowing hard, Alfred walked across the bathroom and pushed open the door.

The singing was more audible. It was a man's voice, and deep. Alfred shivered. He couldn't tell if it was because of the song or that he was shirtless. He sincerely hoped the latter.

"_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

"_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay, _

_My fair lady."_

The person was in the living room, that Alfred was sure of. He crept down the hall, his footsteps mere whispers on the carpet.

"_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_Wash away, wash away,_

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_My fair lady._

"_Build it up with steel and iron,_

_Steel and iron, steel and iron,_

_Build it up with steel and iron,_

_My fair lady."_

The singing was getting louder, as if the singer knew that Alfred was getting closer.

Alfred leaned against the wall, almost at the doorway. The person was in the living room. He took a shaky breath. He stepped into the doorway and his blood froze.

"_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow."_

Ivan was sitting on the floor beneath the window, facing the doorway. He was half naked, his jacket, scarf, and shirt scattered about. His legs were splayed, his head tilted to the left. His hair was messy and sticking out in every which way. His arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_My fair lady."_

Arthur was held in Ivan's arms. His eyes were half open. Little green slits that once had been bright were dull. He looked like a ragdoll, held in large arms. His skin was paler than the white shirt he was wearing. For the first time in a longtime, Arthur looked vulnerable to Alfred.

"_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady."_

Ivan was covered in red blood, his hands, his chest, strands of his hair. Arthur was stained with blood. Alfred knew the blood was Arthur's. Arthur's mouth was red, looking like a twisted vampire.

Arthur's neck was broken and there were deep cuts on his body. There was a knife nearby, and Ivan's trusty pipe.

Alfred struggled with words. "I-Ivan, what… Arthur…"

Ivan looked up at Alfred, his eyes glittering and crazy. _"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."_

"Ivan!"

"_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady."_

Alfred raised the gun. "Ivan, what happened? I -I'm not kidding around."

"Falling down, falling down," Ivan murmured, holding Arthur's body tighter. "Arthur Kirkland will be lost, will be lost, will be lost. Arthur Kirkland will be lost. He is dead."

"S-shut up."

It was too much.

_Bang._

"London Bridge has fallen down, fallen down, fallen down. London Bridge has fallen down, my only friend."

* * *

**AN: **I'm not crazy! I hope. Two things: this took place in future and the Revolution ad the War of 1812 were basically the same thing. Ok... Sorry, little spastic. Leave me a review, so I don't think I'm super creepy?


	48. Foreign Relations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or the stuff in italics.

**AN: **So.....I'm supposed to be reading this article for an APUSH quiz and then I get distracted. Because there are too many good lines that I can use for oneshots. Instead of doing my homework (and I've got a ton of it) I decide to write. XD

This is centered around the America/England/France relationship during the Jeffersonian Era. The stuff in italics is from the article: _Jefferson and the Louisiana Purchase, 1801-1803_. I can't figure out who the author is, sorry.

* * *

"_Jefferson meanwhile was pulling wires quietly behind the scenes. He openly consorted with the British chargé in Washington, as if to announce that French policy was throwing America into the arms of France's enemy."_

America pressed open the study door. He didn't want to mess around with what was going on, but the nation was in an awkward position enough as it was. And, if the President called, he had to answer.

"President Jefferson?" Alfred asked timidly. There were a lot of members of the cabinet in the room, along with a few diplomats.

Jefferson looked up and smiled slightly. "Gentlemen, we'll finish this later."

The men gathered their papers, giving looks to the young blonde nation in the doorway. Alfred nervously rubbed his neck. He was still not used to dealing with all these people. He much preferred when he had been able to just run around in the sunny fields and see the countryside. It had been a lot more fun back then, before the war. He and Arthur would stay out the whole day and tease Frances and Matthew and…

"Take a seat, won't you?" Jefferson asked.

Alfred sat down. "What's this about?"

"Straight to the point as always," Jefferson said. Alfred blushed slightly, but tried to hide it. He forgot that he was a respectable nation now, a power to be reckoned with. He was not some dinky little colony that belonged to a little island over in Europe. "Well, this is about a rather delicate matter. Now, you know the situation in the West."

Yes, Alfred knew the situation in the west. There had been so many problems with Spain about borders on the Mississippi. There had been treaties and many arguments and debates. He'd thought they'd settled the whole matter.

Spain was a fine neighbor, albeit he could be difficult. On a whole, he was not dangerous. And many Americans had thought, when the time was right, that they'd be able to take that land from Spain.

That wouldn't be happening. No, France had indicated an interest in Louisiana. And right now, France was the top power in Europe. Conflict was inevitable.

"Yes sir, I know the situation."

"Too long have we been pacifists and isolated. _We stand completely corrected of the error that either the Government or the nation of France has any remains of friendship for us._ We must forsake this relation with France."

"Sir…they helped us during the Revolution."

"I know they did. And normally, I would side with them. However, their cause has switched from republicanism to a dictatorship. We cannot risk what we have. We must play this game of entangling alliances and play it well. We will not choose a side; just make it appear that we have. Do you understand?"

"Not precisely."

"Tonight, you will ignore France. You will give him a cold shoulder. You must make it appear that these French policies that they have and are proposing are throwing you into the arms of France's enemy."

"Do you mean…" America's voice got tighter. "England?"

Jefferson nodded. "Yes. You must appear to be infatuated with England tonight."

America couldn't hold it in anymore. "But, sir! After everything, you want me to do this? We fought. He doesn't accept me! He doesn't respect me—"

"I know you and he have your issues. But, for tonight, you must toss that away and do what is best for the country. This is for the United States. Our people have fought and died for this county. We cannot lose everything we have strived for, just because you will not do this."

Alfred couldn't refuse. "I understand."

"You will do…whatever is necessary. Even if you do not…feel the same way, you must. Do you understand?"

"I will…do whatever is necessary."

:-:-:-:

The banquet hall was elegant. Everyone was dressed their best. Alfred tugged at the suit, reluctant to walk over to Arthur, who was looking bored as he leaned against a wall. Frances stood near Arthur too, looking just as nonplussed. They contrasted each other, Frances in blue which brought out his eyes and Arthur in a black that contrasted his eyes.

Someone touched Alfred's shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned around. It was President Jefferson.

"Are you ready?"

Alfred nodded.

"Good luck. Do what you have to. It's for the country."

Knowing the President was watching him, Alfred strode across the hall. He tried to seem confident. He walked over to Arthur and Frances. Both of them were watching him like hungry cats.

"Evening," Alfred said.

"Mon cher," Frances purred, kissing one of Alfred's cheeks. Alfred leaned away from Frances, which confused him.

Arthur had a skeptical look on his face. "What is it, Alfred? Just coming over to say hello?"

It's for the country, Alfred though. He pushed back his hair confidently and smiled slightly. "Maybe. Maybe for something else."

Both France and England were confused. England responded first. "What the bloody hell are you on about? A-Alfred, what are you doing?"

Alfred had placed his arm on the wall over Arthur's head, so he was leaning over Arthur very close. He had a cocky smile on his face. Frances looked mildly upset.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Alfred asked, his breath hot against Arthur's skin.

Arthur made a noise of disgust. "You bloody twit. Go bother someone else, won't you? I'm not in the mood to deal with all your nonsense."

Alfred's lips ghosted over Arthur's, who appeared unfazed. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"Yes," Arthur replied automatically.

Alfred didn't back up. As he said each word, he kissed Arthur's neck. "Am I bothering you?"

Arthur shivered, but didn't answer. Both had forgotten that France was there. Realizing that he was being ignored, Frances angrily stormed off.

Arthur grasped the front of Alfred's jacket as he kissed the younger nation. He pulled away quickly though, breathing hard. "A-Alfred. What are we doing? We were fighting yesterday."

Alfred shrugged and pressed himself closer to Arthur. "I'm only interested in tonight."

Before Arthur could dispute that, Alfred kissed him hard.

:-:-:-:

Alfred had woken up the next morning with Arthur, very sore. He had slipped out of Arthur's arm, pulled on clothes hurriedly, and ran outside into the early dawn. He'd run into the President when he'd come back, who had rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder and nodded.

He'd done what he'd had to. He felt used, but it was all for the better, right? It was for his country.

The French had figured out that their policies were causing the Americans to distrust them and turn to Britain. So had the Spanish, who were (at that time) with the French. It had been an effective ploy.

It was all an act. But, it was for the nation. Alfred would do anything for his country.

* * *

**AN: **This is what I think about instead of memorizing the article. I'll have Aikouji's (sorry about spelling!) request done and posted by...Sunday, maybe. And then I've got....someone else's. I can't remember. I'm actually very hyper right now. Maybe I should stop listening to country music on repeat. That might help.

So, if you're confused about the historical stuff, tell me. Or, just comment? Please? Or request. Thanks for reading!


	49. US Pop

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

**AN:** Sorry about the lack of updates! I have TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. I hate satires. So, I write a satire...? I give up. APLit is on the devil in the ninth circle of hell in _The Inferno_.

I'm not crazy, I promise.

This is a request for AikoujOi about music among other things!

* * *

"Iggy! You're late!" America yelled when Arthur crashed into the conference room. "For the second time this week!"

"Yes, thank you for the reminder," Arthur retorted. To the rest of the nations, he said, "Sorry. Is everyone here?"

There was a general consensus once Canada had been located hidden under a table and held there by a gleeful Prussia, who seemed intent on torturing everyone at the meeting at least once.

"Germany, why did you bring Prussia?" Austria asked, looking very exasperated.

Blushing slightly, Germany answered, "He…um, threatened to take Italy out."

"If I might have your attention?" England asked politely. No one responded and continued on with the ruckus. "OY! YOU DAMN SCALLYWAGS! SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND PAY ATTENTION OR YOU'LL BE WALKING THE PLANK!"

Dead silence. Arthur ran a hand over his hair. "Thank you. Now, concerning the current energy crisis, we're going to open with Russia explaining his plan. Russia?"

Russia stood up and walked to the front of the room with the chalk board, grinning broadly. "Da! We're making changes to switch to more renewable resources and we should all work together. It'll make everything much easier when you all become one with Russia, da?"

There were some hesitant words of agreement. Ivan just nodded and looked happy.

Suddenly, Alfred stood up. His chair fell over as he walked up to the front of the room. He looked kind of angry. Ivan smiled dangerously.

"Ivan, I'm going to let you finish, but I just want to say that Canada has a better energy plan than you. Way better."

Canada slunk lower in his chair, blushing bright red. Ivan looked very stormy. Arthur sighed, realizing that his desire to sleep during the meeting was SO not happening today. He stood up and got between Alfred and Ivan before things got violent.

"Look, Alfred. We've dealt with you sounding like a drugged up hillbilly. We've dealt with you sounding like you're just plain drugged. I've seen you 'busting a move.' Do I need to even elaborate on '23 Positions in a One Night Stand'? We've all dealt with you bringing sexy back and kissing a girl, though we still don't know who the girl was. The girls have dealt with you becoming a womanizer. Somehow, Ivan has not flipped out about you writing about Russian roulette in every bloody song. You've called me at two in the morning to tell me that 'they tried to make me go to rehab and I said no, no, no.' I don't even want to mention 'crank that soldier boy.' And doing all types of erotic, obscene dances and songs. Then you're having parties by yourself or in yourself, I really can't tell.

"To sum it up, can you give it a rest and stop acting out your music?"

Alfred paused for a second. "Not until you stop obsessing over the Beatles."

Arthur spluttered. "I-I can't do that! They're…they're…You're on your own! You loved them, you bloody twat."

England stomped back to his seat. Alfred smiled broadly.

Ivan turned to him. "Alfred, England reminded me. Why do you write so many songs about Russian roulette? You are wishing to play it with me, da? We will play it now."

"ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed as Ivan reached out a hand. He dove across the table and landed on Arthur's lap, where he attempted to use Arthur as a shield.

There goes my hope for a peaceful meeting, Arthur thought as the rest of the nations got involved. This is why we don't have an energy policy.

* * *

**AN:** I love US pop music. Sometimes. XD


	50. Pocahontus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pocahontas, APH, or "When You Were Young" by the Killers. Interesting combo, right?

**AN:** Well, I hope everyone had a good Christmas, or whatever winter holiday you celebrate. I've finally found some time to update. I might get another chapter up tonight. I'm running pretty high on Dr. Pepper and Russian black tea (which was a Christmas present!). So, um, here you go. It's sort of implied Arthur/Alfred, with a little France thrown in for fun.

* * *

Arthur wasn't precisely sure what had possessed him to take Alfred up on the offer to watch a movie together, but he'd done it nonetheless.

"Alfred…I don't even know where to begin."

"What? You didn't like it? It's a great American classic, which means it's awesome!"

"For a second there, you sounded like Prussia."

"Oh fuck. Anyways, you didn't like it?"

"To begin with, none of the British had British accents!"

"So? It's not that big a deal."

"It's a very big deal! How you portray a people in movies tends to represent how your people will view them."

"Come on! You can't expect me to believe that if someone's talking with an accent or not will change people's perceptions. Really!"

"The media has a very big impact on people's perceptions!"

"Look here now, how's a person's a-talking ain't got no impac' on how's they'd thinked 'bout."

"Stop talking with that atrocious accent! You sound like a bloody country bumpkin."

"Dat's wat I'm a-trying to portray!"

"Shove off."

"It's not a big deal. Come on, don't be mad. You used to like it when I talked like that."

"I've matured, Alfred. I can see you haven't at all."

"Sorry! Someone has to be the kid in this relationship."

"…There is no relationship, Alfred."

"Sure there isn't. Anyways, what else did you think about the movie? I thought _Pocahontas _was a really great movie."

"I don't recall half of that stuff actually occurring."

"You did come to my country and just randomly settle!"

"I did not suffer under the delusion that there was gold!"

"Uh, yeah, you did. You came onto the shore, saw my hair and tried to scalp me because you thought I was wearing a gold headdress."

"Preposterous! That was France who molested you, you twit. Or, rather, he attempted to. He didn't succeed. I stepped in the way and got assaulted by him."

"Really?"

"How quickly you forget. Yes, I took a hit for you and protected you. I'm a bloody martyr."

"Well…'He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined, when you were young!'"

"Stop singing."

"CAN WE CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN? I DON'T KNOW! HIGHER THAN EVER BEFORE! I KNOW WE CAN MAKE IT IF WE TAKE IT SLOW! LET'S TAKE IT EASY! EASY NOW! WATCH IT GO!"

"Stopping does not involve you singing louder."

"Sorry, Artie, but once you start you just can't stop!"

"Don't call me Artie."

"But it's cute!"

"That's another problem with that Disney enterprise. Everything was cute."

"You have problems with cute?"

"Nothing in your world was cute at that point! It was all trees and grass and animals and natives."

"I wasn't cute?"

"Well…you sort of were, to a point. And anyways, I'm not talking about that!"

"You said I was cute! Geez, Iggy, I think you're getting soft in your old age."

"You know what? I'm done talking about this. I'll see you later, America."

"I know! He said I was cute!"

Alfred was oblivious to Arthur leaving the house, utterly caught up in his phone conversation with Canada. 


	51. What Do I Need With Love?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "What Do I Need With Love?" from Thoroughly Modern Millie.

**AN: **Happy New Year everyone! I would have updated sooner, but I've been writing five essays on Eisenhower. The only positive thing is that I've been using the words Cold War, tension, Soviet Union, and relations excessively. I've almost written relationship a few times, and also "but the lovely Soviet Union wasn't having any of that." XD I do have some spin off oneshots I want to do at some point!

This is a songfic for Vampire Scooby. Pairings are ItalyGermany, CanadaPrussia, CanadaUkraine, HungaryAustria, little bit of PrussiaFrance, France anything that moves, you know the drill.

* * *

_Oh, the places I would like to show you_

_Although I hardly know you_

It's midnight and I'm just sitting here, tossing back beer like it's going out of style fast. Oh, to top it all off, I'm sitting alone. So not awesome. My brother is off in a dark corner with Italy. No, they're not doing anything, because West is too much of an idiot to realize why Italy keeps cornering him and getting him alone.

Someone plunks down in the seat next to me. I glance over and don't recognize them.

_I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair_

_Famous sites I want to see you seeing_

She's got shortish blonde hair that is wicked curly and really big violet eyes. The dress she's wearing is low cut, tight, and a lighter purple than her eyes. It cuts up high on the thigh, so I get a good look at her legs. She looks at me and I see she's not wearing much make up, just some mascara and lipstick on lips that are ready to be kissed. It's getting a little hot in here—

_Then nights of you and me-ing_

_Me. You. We -_

_Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!_

Hold the phone. It's Canada, Matthew, cross dressing. Fuck. He rolls his eyes. Why can't I stop staring at him?

"I lost a bet to Alfred. His idea. Can you pretend that you're completely fooled and are into me? It's part of the bet."

I nod. He smiles, leans forward, and…

Steals my beer.

"Hey!"

_I'm a Joe with just one aim_

_Every night to date a different dame_

"What?"

"Don't drink my beer. Get your own."

Matt smirks wickedly (how is he doing this?) and drains my beer. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alfred, England, and France watching us. There's a hand on my neck and really soft lips on my own.

At least I'm getting my beer back—no, I can't be kissing Matt.

_Call each one of 'em the same pet name_

_"Hey, baby!"_

No, no, no, this is so not awesome. I should not be making out with Matt. We broke up a month ago. Well, three weeks, five days and two hours ago. Yeah, he broke up with me at two in the morning after we'd...well, you don't need to know all the details.

_In a row, I have my ducks_

_Loads of gals to give me loads of yucks_

_Leave the cooing to the other clucks_

_I don't mean maybe_

_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

While I've been thinking all that, Matt breaks off the kiss.

"You have a bird in your hair."

"Yeah…I know…"

"It's Gilbird."

He says it with conviction. He pets the bird, his fingers touching my hair in the process.

I so don't need this.

_Always practice what I preach_

_Keep temptation out of easy reach_

_Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach_

_I'm happy_

Since the break up, I've been moving from person to person. Some girls, some guys. Whoever's available that night and is awesome enough to catch my eye while I'm drunk.

I try not to dwell on the fact that most of them are blonde.

_Come and go the way I choose_

_Never gonna sing the tied-down blues_

_Other guys would kill to fill my shoes_

_No wing-clipped sappy_

_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

"Gilbert…" Matt starts to say.

I toss some money on the counter. "I'm out of here."

I don't add 'I'm still not over you, Matt, and staying here might make some things happen that won't be good.'

_That was a near miss, talk about a close shave_

_Flirted with disaster_

_There must be someone up there watching over me_

He bites his lip, but doesn't stop me. Thank you. Old Fritz must be watching out for me somewhere. If he'd followed me…

_Talk about a four-leaf-clover-me_

_Peter Rabbit's missing footsie_

_Means I roll without a tootsie_

I stagger out of the bar, only nearly crashing into a parked car. I steady myself and get back on the curb and a girl grabs my arm.

_Got it good. What do I need with love?_

_I got it good. What do I need with love?_

"Hey, Elizabe-ve-veta. You want to—"

She sighs. "You really are pathetic, Gil."

"Nice to see you too, honey. What say you and me go into that alley there or we could go at it right here—"

"You haven't got a chance with me," she replies, smiling sweetly. "I'm quite happy with Roderich."

_Skip the vows and all that rot_

_Tell the minister that "I do" not_

"Sure you are. Who wouldn't love to be married to that guy? Oh wait, you're not married anymore. You're divorced. So, come on. One time. You'd like it."

"I do not think that you're handling yourself very well. And I would not like it."

"Prove it. I've got fifteen minutes to spare. Not that we'd need that long, soon as you saw my—"

_Bright and breezy is the -_

_Birds and bees-y is the -_

_Free and easy is the life I got_

"Been there, done that. Pull yourself together. You're really pathetic."

"So? Not like it's any of your concern."

"You're insufferable. Stop hitting on me and go win Matt back before Ukraine does."

"I thought you were on her side and were totally supportive of this not awesome break up."

"I was until I realized you were actually miserable."

"I'm not miserable. I'm so awesome, you should be begging me—"

"Is that why you're getting drunk every night and sleeping with anyone with blonde hair? I could have sworn I saw you heading off with France the other day."

"Wh-How-No I DID NOT!"

"Whatever. Just get back in there."

"You going to make me?"

"No. You forgot Gilbird."

_Without her._

I grumble but head back in. I need Gilbird. I look back at the closing door and see Austria come up to her and she looks genuinely happy to see him. So does he. They kiss and then hold hands as they walk down the street. Cute. I mentally gag.

Now, where's Gilbird?

_Although I hardly know you_

_What do I need with love?_

"You looking for him?" Matt asks, holding Gilbird. "Sorry, he jumped off your head and I didn't think you wanted me to follow."

I take Gilbird, making a mental note to teach the bird not to try and play matchmaker. He peeps at me. I place him on my shoulder. He hops onto my head. Matt watches.

"So…" I say as the silence drags on.

"Yeah?"

_I got it good_

_Got it good_

_But now I got it bad!_

I put my hands on his waist and kiss him. Hopefully he's sufficiently smashed enough that he won't remember this in the morning, but if he does, oh well. I pull him into a dark corner.

Across the room, West, Italy, England, America, and France are playing pool.

* * *

**AN: **I don't get what happened at the end. It sort of ended itself. I guess maybe it's sort of implying that those five planned the whole encounter, but who knows?


	52. Hey, Soul Sister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH or "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train.

**AN: **Here's a songfic for Nima Loves You. In all honesty, the song and the story really don't have much to do with each other, but the beat/tone match sort of. Listen to the song. I'm so addicted to it. It's making me happy even though I have to go to school tomorrow!

* * *

_Hey hey hey_

"Hey? Liet? You awake?"

"Mm…Five more minutes…"

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

It took a second to register. Who was he with? Lithuania did not recall what had transpired the night before. And for some reason, his brain was sticking and he couldn't place the voice.

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

When he opened his eyes, he was alone, the bathroom door closed. Shoot. He couldn't remember what had happened last night. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened, seeing as he was naked and in bed and there were scattered clothes everywhere—

_Your sweet moving_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind?_

Liet jumped out of bed, picking up the clothes. Unfortunately, only his clothes were on the ground. The person he'd been with had picked up theirs when they'd gotten up. Lithuania pulled on some pants, but couldn't locate a shirt and didn't feel like going through his drawers while he was having a bit of a crisis. He slumped against the wall, head in his hands.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey hey hey_

What had happened yesterday?

Liet remember the plane had landed yesterday morning, around ten. He'd gone to the hotel room, where he was now, unpacked, and then went to the conference.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind let me_

_You gave my life direction_

America had been pushing this concept of building a superhero robot that would save the world and wouldn't let anyone interrupt him. After England had unsuccessfully tried to shut him up, Russia had stepped in, with that creepy grin.

Liet shivered, remembering that. It reminded him of when he'd been stuck working under Ivan.

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always going to want to blow your mind_

Ivan used to beat them all, the Baltics. He'd be grinning before and afterwards, looking like a happy, innocent toddler. There was a bounce in his step afterwards, like he was hearing music that the rest of them couldn't hear. Liet would pick himself together first. Estonia usually would need some time alone to pull himself together. Liet would go to Latvia, help him stand up. He'd take care of Latvia, laughing it off if Latvia pointed out Liet's bruises. Usually by then Estonia had pulled himself together and would come and join them. Things would go back to normal, the three of them taking care of house. Ivan would be kinder afterwards, most of the time, almost loving before the whole process started again.

Liet then realized that the shower had turned on while he'd been remembering. He still had no clue who was in the bathroom.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight_

Fuck. Well, what else had happened?

Russia had tossed Alfred over his shoulder and left the room. The conference continued, Alfred and Ivan rejoining the conference thirty or so minutes afterwards. Both Italys had started talking about something, but Liet had been distracted by…by what? A person, he was fairly sure, but who? Well, anyways.

_Well you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

They'd all gone out drinking afterwards! That's what had happened!

Hang on, had he been drugged?

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

No, Liet was pretty sure he was just hung over, a little. He had never had a good tolerance for alcohol, something he had found out while doing shots with Ivan and Prussia during the 1940s. He still didn't know precisely what had happened after he'd passed out. Apparently, Ivan and Prussia had tied in the drinking contest.

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

Concentrating hard, he could just barely remember flirting with someone. They'd gone out to the dance floor and then left…

He really couldn't remember much more. He looked up. The room was lit with the light golden glow of sunrise. The radio was on, playing something upbeat, but not overpowering; something gentle that lightened the mood. He really hoped whoever it was, it wouldn't be serious.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

The bathroom door swung open, steam billowing out. Liet could hear the water running. His eyes were fixed on the doorway. Who had it been?

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey hey hey (tonight)_

_Hey hey hey (tonight)_

"Hey babe. You're finally awake. You want to join me?"

Liet scrambled to his feet. "O-Of course, Feliks."

* * *

**AN:** -_-' I've got cabin fever and decided to write something happy and cute, ok? :D


	53. Five Years

**Disclaimer: **Don't own APH.

**AN: **Well...I got a little sidetracked with my newest story, which was actually supposed to be a oneshot here! XD I'm taking a break from my five to seven page paper on OTEC. I now know more about Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion than anyone probably needs to know. I'm almost done!

To make this sound better, I'm studying Spanish for my midterm. This is SpainxRomano for V-chan-rides-a-roflcopter, with help from my editor in name. To make understanding the Spanish easier, I'm putting the translations in parenthesis after the quotes, ok? Also, this was supposed to be cute and fluffy out of the nations storyline, but then they became countries and it got all angsty.  


* * *

Lovino would not tell anyone, but he was excited. He was going to see Antonio. This was the first time they'd see each other after five years. Five long years, they'd been apart. He was finally going to see Spain again!

"Romano big brother, are you excited to see Spain?" Italy asked him, bouncing up and down in the front seat of the car. Ludwig was driving, his eyes fixed on the road.

In the back seat, Lovino crossed his arms and frowned. "Of course not. Why would I want to see that Spanish bastard?"

"But, Romano, last night you were—"

"Shut up Feliciano!"

"Ow! Germany!"

"Italy, don't harass your brother."

"Potato bastard, you shut up!"

Germany kept his eyes on the road, but cautiously extended an arm over Feliciano's shoulders. It was to comfort Feliciano. Not like he liked him or anything. Ludwig couldn't keep a faint blush from appearing on his face as Italy snuggled up to him.

Romano made a face, but was silent. He looked out the window at the passing scenery. They'd better get there soon, damn it.

He'd been living with Spain for a while. His brother had gone to live with Austria, but the brothers got to see each other a lot. Five years ago, Antonio had had problems.

"_Spain, come on, are you going to make me tomatoes?" Lovino said, poking his head into Antonio's office. "S-Spain?"_

_Spain was sitting on the floor by his desk, papers and books everywhere. His jacket was off, tossed over a chair. His hair was messy and his eyes glassy. Two empty bottles of liquor were next to him, a half full one in his hand. _

"_¿Qué quieres?" (What do you want?)  
_

"_Why are you drinking?"_

"_Puedo beber." (I can drink.)  
_

"_I know you can drink. Why are you drinking?"_

"_I feel like drinking, Romano."_

_Lovino knelt down in front of Antonio and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. "Well, you're done with drinking."_

"_Dame mi cerveza." (Give me my beer.)  
_

"_No." _

_To stop Antonio's reaching hands, Lovino put the bottle to his lips and downed the contents. It was strong, but he obviously was drinking to get drunk. Antonio's hands dropped once Lovino started drinking, but they settled on Lovino's shoulders. _

"_Now, tell me why you're getting drunk and stop touching me, bastard."_

_Antonio's over bright eyes were suddenly way too close. Antonio had pulled Lovino onto his lap and his hands had slipped down to his waist. _

"_A-Antonio? What are you—"_

_Lovino was surprised when Antonio kissed him, so surprised that he didn't close his mouth, a fact that Antonio took advantage of. Antonio's hands were already unbuttoning Lovino's shirt, sliding over the skin. Lovino tangled a hand in Antonio's dark hair while struggling to unbutton Antonio's shirt one handed. _

_Then, Antonio pushed Lovino off of him and stood up. _

"_An-Antonio! What the hell?!"_

"_Lo siento," Antonio said flatly. He whispered as he left the room, "Lo siento, Lovi." (I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lovi.)  
_

_Lovino fell asleep on the floor in the office. When he woke up the next morning, the room had been organized and a blanket had been placed over him. A note was there also, written in a graceful hand:_

_ Lovino—_

_ France and Prussia are coming to take you home at ten. _

_ —Antonio_

_Lovino ripped the letter to shreds and started messing up the newly cleaned room. He was sitting in the middle of the mess when France and Prussia showed up. They'd been kind, but seemed to guard him warily. As if they knew something that he didn't. _

"We're here," Germany said as he turned off the car.

Lovino jumped out the car and waited impatiently for Feliciano to slowly get out of the car. And then, slowly walk up to the conference building. And slowly, walk through the building, looking for the room.

He tried not to make it seem obvious, but he slid into the seat right next to Spain. Spain was talking idly with France and Prussia (who'd decided to get his own ride to this thing).

"H…Hey, Spain," Romano struggled to say. It was barely above a whisper.

Spain heard and turned to look at him. He looked like he might say something, but he said nothing. He just stared, as if unwilling to believe that Lovino was there. It was a quite disturbing stare, but Lovino didn't dare look away. He was unwilling to believe that he was looking at Antonio after five long years.

The meeting started. They said nothing to each other. Lovino didn't know what to say. At the break, he tried to speak again, but France and Prussia had stolen Antonio away. Lovino saw the trio starting to disappear, so he jumped up to follow them. They went into an empty conference room close by and left the door ajar. Lovino adjusted his position so he could see into the room and hear, but they wouldn't be able to see him.

Frances was sitting on the table, Antonio in a chair, and Prussia leaning against the chair.

"You've got to tell him, mon ami. He's bound to still be wondering."

"According to West, he's still torn up about it. He definitely hasn't forgotten. So, tell him."

"No puedo. What if—" (I can't.)

"No more 'what ifs,' all right? It's really not awesome. I couldn't believe it when you told me, but five years…it's a long time. Give it a chance. Why'd you get drunk that night anyways?"

"I got the notice of war that afternoon. And…and I didn't want to…We should get back to the meeting."

"No, we can skip it. I want to hear this," Prussia said. France added, "It's the first time you're being completely honest, mon ami. This isn't something we've heard in a long time."

"No. I'm going now. That is en el pasado." (...in the past.)

Lovino scrambled away from the door and shot back to his seat. His head was buzzing. What did Antonio need to say? And that's why Antonio had left? Most importantly, what wasn't Antonio being honest with?

Antonio slipped back into his seat next to Lovino, but didn't lift his eyes. He looked upset. Lovino felt a strange urge to wrap his arms around him. But, no. This was the Spanish bastard who'd abandoned him. He had to hate him. But, a declaration of war…that changed matters a little bit.

The rest of the meeting passed by in a flash. France had wrapped an arm around Antonio's waist and was leading him while Prussia had an arm over Antonio's shoulders. Lovino watched them.

"Ve~Lovino…are you coming?" Feliciano asked, coming up with Germany. They saw that he was watching Antonio. "You should go talk to him. We'll wait in the car, right Ludwig?"

Germany nodded, blushing bright red. Feliciano grabbed Germany's arm and skipped out of the room. Lovino got on to his feet and ran over the slowly exiting trio.

"A-Antonio! Come back here!" Lovino wasn't sure if he should call him Antonio, but he decided he didn't care. Antonio sounded more natural than Spain at that moment.

The trio turned. France talked. "Romano, mon cher, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to Antonio, damn it, and neither or you are going to stop me."

France looked at Prussia, who glanced at Antonio, who was looking at the ground. Prussia nodded to France and then said, "Ok. Romano, is West still here?"

"Yes…he went to the car with Feli."

Prussia grabbed France and dragged him out of the room. There was silence. Lovino wasn't sure what to say, but suddenly he just wanted to fill the silence so much that maybe he'd get Antonio back, because he felt like he might have lost him.

"Antonio, what the fuck happened? You'd gotten a declaration of war, I know, but what the hell. And, why'd you leave the next morning? Without waking me up? Without saying goodbye? Why'd you kiss me that night? And don't say you were drunk, damn it. You weren't drunk. Was it a mistake? Do you hate me? What did I…What did I do wrong? What do you need to tell me? Why won't you look at me?" Lovino brushed away the tears that were falling as his voice rose in volume. Antonio looked up at him. "Why won't you talk to me?!"

Lovino couldn't keep himself from crying. He turned away. "Fuck it."

Warm arms wrapped around him from that back. His tears stopped falling. "An-Antonio, just leave me alone."

"Lovi, no puedo hablar para tú, porque te amo." (Lovi, I can't talk to you, because I love you.)

"W-What?"

Antonio nuzzled the crook of Lovino's neck. "Te amo. Siempre le amaba." (I love you. I've always loved you.)

"Stop it, Antonio!"

"I didn't want to leave, but I didn't think you felt the same…"

Lovino blushed and turned around so he could hug Antonio. "Ti amo, stupid bastard."

* * *

**AN:** I don't know exactly what happened with this chapter...but here it is. :D


	54. Stream of Conscious

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH.

**AN: **It's midterms this week, so I decided to write something that wasn't a request. I'll get back to requests though.

America and Russia, I think. Apocalypse. Not 2012. Listening to "Loose Heart" Riverside.

* * *

The room is pitch black. At least, he believes it's a room. For all he knows, it could be the open sky, nothing left to confine him to the earth. It could be a desert, a tundra, a clearing in a forest. All he really knows it that it's dark and cold.

"Are you awake?"

The voice is heavily accented, but direct. He feels like he should recognize the voice, but it doesn't register. At least, it doesn't register as of the moment. His head hurts. He tries to raise his hands, but they're tethered by something.

"Yes…I'm awake. Who-Where are we?"

He decides the more pressing question is where they are. He'll get around to who his partner is later.

There's a harsh, dry laugh with no actual amusement. It turns into a cough. "You don't remember, do you?"

"If I remembered, I wouldn't be asking."

"No need to get angry." Another dry cough. "I don't remember."

"You just got angry at me for not remembering."

"You're the one who brought us here."

He doesn't reply and thinks about that. He brought the two of them here. Odd. "Why am I tied down?"

"I did that. You were getting violent."

"Can you untie me?"

He hears someone get to their feet and shuffle towards him. Big hands reach down, touch his head, go to his shoulders, slide down to his arms and the ties. The person feels familiar, but he doesn't know why.

"You can get the ones on your feet."

"Thanks."

He sits up and starts to work on the ties around his ankles blindly. The person sits down next to him.

"I think we're somewhere north."

"It is cold," he concurs.

Arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug. He doesn't resist. This feels so familiar, but he can't figure out why. What is he not remembering?

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"We're…" Dry cough. "We're the last ones left, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else died off. You started the first bomb, I bombed back. The technology wasn't…" Another cough. "It wasn't ready, so it got diverted. Hit other—" More coughing.

"Are you all right?" The man holding him is shaking and coughing, but his fingers are woven tightly in his jacket and hair. The other one rests his head on his shoulder.

"You will start feeling the effects soon. You passed out, which meant one of the bombs hit very close to your capital. And…I guess you have lost your memory."

He grips the larger man tighter. "I did this?"

A snippet of a laugh. "We did this."

"But…"

He is hugged tighter. "We killed everyone. We are dying. This is the end."

"I-It can't be!"

"But it is. It's the consequence…" Another cough. "…of being so powerful and so paranoid. I am not going to last much longer."

"No, please, hang on!" He can't let this person die. It feels wrong. He doesn't know why, but this man can't die.

Dry lips are pressed against his cheek, his temple, his forehead. "You were always…so young…We did this together, love."

"It's my fault though! You can't die! I'm supposed to die first and—" Lips press against lips.

"You will have your chance to die, love." A hand is pressed against his chest, above his heart. "But, maybe it is not today. Today is my day to die." More coughing.

"Don't die." He is squeezed tight. "It's all my fault."

"It is not singularly your fault. We did this. I-I am sorry I never told you enough, but I…"

The other is sinking to the floor. He leans down, his ear close to the other's mouth, desperate to hear. He hears it, barely a whisper. The other dies.

He blinks back tears. He struggles to his feet. He can't see anything. It's so dark. He staggers forward. He'll find a way out of here and then maybe he'll be able to…to do what? Save the world? It seems a little too late for that. It feels like his world has already ended.

He starts coughing. He's got to find the damn door. He's got to get out of here.

He collapses forward and hits a wall. It's a wall! Some groping against and he finds the door handle. He's on his knees. He's coughing up something that he suspects is blood because of the metallic taste in his mouth. He's there.

His hands slip against the cold metal of the door knob. He pushes open the door. His heart is beating in his ears so slowly. He can't hear anything his heart has stopped he's out he made it out now he can save the world and clean up the mess it's so

...

* * *

**AN: **As I said before, it's midterms this week. I've also more or less lost my faith in humanity. I thought people might actually be decent and caring. Where on earth did I get that idea? XD


	55. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH or the beginning of the Porter's soliloquy from _Macbeth_.

**AN:** Well, I said I wouldn't be on for like a month because of schoolwork and this trip to London. However, (un)fortunately for you all, I found the time to update. :D

I got the idea for this oneshot while I was walking around London in the rain, but now I'm warm so it's much more cheerful than the original plan. If you were in the London area this evening, I was the girl who looked like she was dressed for breaking into a building and was wearing a Blood Plus hat. XD (I'm a tad loopy from the time switch and getting less than a total of eight hours of sleep in the past two days)

* * *

Arthur wasn't in a particularly good mood that evening. It was February 13, the day before Valentine's Day. Sure, it wasn't such a big deal, at least not as much of one as the Americans made it. Still, there was some sentimental value to it.

Japan had promised he come and stay with Arthur for a few days. He was supposed to have arrived that morning and he had his phone turned off, so every time Arthur called him he got the annoying message: _Sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone._

Arthur decided that everything was just fine. He moved around the little London flat with the frantic, restless energy of someone who is waiting for something or someone but will deny it with every fiber of their being.

After pointlessly cleaning the kitchen for the third time, Arthur decided enough was enough. It was pouring rain outside, but honestly, it was England. What else could you expect? He ran out on to the streets to the corner store to get some more tea. He ignored the Valentine's Day decorations and roses.

He did not dwell on the single rose he'd found lying in the street that he'd picked up and tucked into his pocket. It was a flower; he liked flowers. He filled up a wineglass (one he'd gotten from the frog a few years ago and which he refused to use but never destroyed) and put the rose in it. Unsure of where to put it, the rose ended up in the sitting room with him as he drank tea and watched rugby. It was surprisingly heartening to see Scotland and Wales play each other. The two of them had always bickered when they were young and raising them and their brothers had never been fun. It had been frustrating as hell.

Arthur was getting very into the whole match when he heard a knock at the door. Confused, he glanced at the time. Seven fifty at night. Who could it be? His heart jumped and he nearly ran to the door. Without bothering to look and see who was outside, he undid the locks and threw open the door and was immediately dumbfounded.

"Privyet, Arthur!"

What the bloody hell was Russia doing standing there? And holding a box of chocolates, vodka, and roses?!

"R-Russia, what the bloo—what brings you here?"

"I am here to see you, da?"

With that, Russia slid into the apartment, pulled the dumbstruck Arthur out of the way, and closed the door. Kicking off his boots, Russia walked into Arthur's kitchen and started moving things around. He came out holding two glasses and moved into the sitting room. Arthur was unable to move, still in shock.

"Arthur-kun, are you going to come or do I have to make you?"

Arthur winced at the use of the pet name. Only Kiku was allowed to use it, nobody else. He finally found his feet and stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Come in and sit down—"

"Why the bloody hell are you here, Ivan?" Arthur asked curtly.

Ivan looked up innocently at Arthur. "What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be off…I don't know, seducing Alfred or Yao or Liet, I can't even remember who you're after these days."

"Alfred and I are very secure in our relationship, thank you. It was he who suggested I come here tonight. I am not seducing anyone who does not want to be seduced."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and I got a call from Alfred. He told me…I came, da?"

Arthur wanted to be alone tonight. He did not want to have his little brother's scary boyfriend in his house (now that he knew Alfred and Ivan were actually dating and not just exercising their frustration on each other) comforting him. What made it worse was that somehow _Alfred_ knew that Kiku wasn't there already.

So, Arthur was a tad cruel.

"I have two words for you: Crimean War."

Instead of Ivan getting angry and storming off or threatening him, he held up a glass. "Vodka, da?"

Arthur stared at the glass for a moment before grabbing it and draining it in one gulp. He sat down next to Ivan and said, "Get me drunk."

"That is what I was planning on."

It was around midnight when someone knocked on the door. Drunkenly, Arthur pulled himself to his feet and staggered down the hall. He flung open the door and almost fell over, so he hung to the doorframe tightly.

"H-here's a knocking indeed! I-If aman waz the porter of Hell Gate, he'd haf old turnin' the key!"

"Arthur-kun?" Kiku looked concerned to Arthur through a drunken haze.

"Whaddaya doin' here?"

At that moment Ivan came to the door. Talking solely to Kiku, he walked around Arthur.

"He is quite drunk, Kiku. I suggest putting him to bed, perhaps he'll stay there."

"Alfred-san sent you?"

"I get lonely when drinking alone."

"Agritou, Ivan-san."

Ivan smiled, tightening his scarf before walking down the hall. Kiku walked into the flat and took off his wet jacket and boots. Arthur turned to watch him, still leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Arthur-kun, let's get you to bed. Gomen nasai. The plane had…problems."

It became quite obvious that Arthur wasn't going to help Kiku at all, so Kiku closed the door and in one fluid movement, slipped an arm around Arthur's waist. As soon as they'd made it five steps, Arthur pushed Kiku up against the wall. He was pretending to be drunker than he was.

"Where have you been? Do you know how bloody worried I've been all night? I haven't even been able to even call you and see if you're all right! How the bloody hell does Alfred know? You talk more to that git than you talk to me!"

Kiku leaned up and kissed Arthur. "Gomen. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough. I want…an…explanation…Kiku!" Arthur attempted to say between kisses.

"I…took a different…route…I had to figure out…some things."

"What things?"

Kiku glanced away for a second, before hugging Arthur tightly. Arthur was a tad confused. The vodka still had made him hazy.

"I…love you, Arthur-san."

"It took you this long to figure that out?"

"At least I finally did. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Alfred got a call at three in the morning.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Alfred, get over here immediately because I have something that belongs to you!" Matthew practically yelled.

"Good morning to you too-"

"Just get over here!"

When Alfred got to Matt's house (luckily he'd been staying in northern New York at the time so the trip was quick), Ivan was standing outside of Matt's house. Clumsily, drunkenly, Ivan got into the car.

"You got on the wrong plane?"

"D-Da."

Trying not to laugh, Alfred kept a straight face. "I thought you were supposed to be getting Arthur drunk, not yourself."

"S-shut up, _ love. _

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"You're taking advantage of a drunk man, da?"

"After all the times you have? This is actually me being nice!"

Ivan rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and murmured, "Just drive."

Smiling slightly, Alfred grabbed Ivan's hand and whispered, "Thanks."

* * *

**AN: **Honestly now, how many of you thought Arthur was going to end up with Ivan?


	56. Camden, Tennessee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH.

**AN: **Sorry about not updating in such a long, long time! I've been...super busy and stressed and you know how it goes. Well, this is a one shot for AikoujOi!

* * *

"Come on…Iggy! It'll be fun!" America begged.

England currently had his eyes closed and was leaning against the kitchen counter. It was much, much too early for this. Like one hundred and fifty years too early. He did not want to have America and Russia standing in his kitchen at seven in the morning.

Russia held a cup of tea in front of England's face. "Here, England, drink this."

England cautiously took a sip. It wasn't poisoned or spiked. "What is it that you two wanted again?"

"We want to watch scary movies and we want you to watch it with us!" Alfred held up a stack of DVDs. "Please, please, please, Iggy!"

"Why do you need me?" England drank more of the tea. It was very good. Russia could make good tea.

"Because it'll be fun and you don't have fun anymore!"

England debated for a minute. He could argue for the next thirty minutes with America and end up watching the movies sullenly. Or, he could fake giving in and end up watching the movies and having fun all the same.

"Fine."

After twelve hours of scary movies, America was shaking worse than a rabbit in a thunderstorm, half on Russia's lap and gripping England's arm tightly. Well, at least England knew Russia's angle.

They got a call from one of America's states, Tennessee.

"Hey! I totally double dog dare you to go spend a night Camden! In that woods were Patsy Cline died!"

The giggly teenage state hung up the phone. She knew her father would totally do it.

Sure enough, England, Russia, and America ended up in the forest. Russia had proven his worth by starting a fire.

"Like, oh my god, this is so creepy and scary and—what was that?!"

England sighed. "That was a squirrel." He pointed it out.

"O-Oh yeah."

Russia laughed.

The next four hours passed just like that, with America freaking out at every little thing, England being logical and bored, and Russia laughing creepily.

"America, can we go home?" England asked.

"No! We were double dog dared to stay here so we are going to!"

Just then, they heard someone approaching. This time it wasn't a squirrel. It was a figure. A woman.

"I-Is that a woman?" America asked, barely breathing.

England nodded. Russia stood up protectively. His eyes widened.

"I-Is s-she a ghost?"

"Worse!"

The trio ran away as the woman got closer.

It was Belarus.

* * *

**AN: **So, now I'm off to go move to Estonia, where I will slowly take over the government and then take over the world. It shall be very, very fun.

Happy April Fool's! XD


	57. Submission

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **Reporting to you live from FINALS WEEK! Okay, this is a request for Hikari Kame. Enjoy!

* * *

Yao opened the door. "Hello, aru? Japan, what are you doing here?"

Japan was hugging himself, whether from the cold or pain, China did not know. His eyes were bloodshot, but his face was completely blank.

"China-san, can I come in?"

Yao nodded and ushered Japan in, slightly worried now. For ten minutes, Japan didn't speak and China couldn't bring himself to break the silence that had taken hold of the room.

Japan walked to the window and sighed quietly. "He…he declared war. He broke up with me and has declared war upon me. He and his former colony have issued the official declarations of war."

China held back a gasp of surprise. "Eng—"

"Don't say his name!"

China's eyes widened as Japan turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders, anger written across his features. Japan never used to be this strong.

"Japan, please—"

"Don't call me 'Japan.' Don't call me that!"

He then crumpled against Yao, crying. Confused, Yao held him and comforted him as best he could.

The next day, China declared war on Japan.

Japan began systematically ravaging the Pacific. Yao was not surprised when Japan showed up again and this time did not leave.

"Jap—"

"No."

"_Kiku_. Please, leave."

Japan leaned forward and grabbed Yao's jaw, dragging his face closer.

"Did you just give me an order?"

"Yes."

Kiku smiled cruelly as he shook Yao's head 'no.'

"No. You did not give me an order, Yao-kun. You do not give orders. I give orders. You follow the orders."

"You do not order me around!"

Kiku's eyes darkened. "Oh, but I do, Yao-kun. I make the rules and you have to follow these rules or pay the consequences. Do you understand?"

Yao tried to disagree, but Kiku had crashed their lips together in a harsh kiss. Yao bit Kiku. Kiku tightened his grip on Yao's face.

"You will obey me, Yao. You will do what I want you to do. You will listen to me_. You will submit to me._"

Yao found he couldn't look away.

Years pass.

Yao has watched Kiku change. He raised the boy and it's hard to miss the blood on the floor, the screams in the night, the haunted eyes. Yao is a substitute, and a poor one at that. Perhaps that why, Yao mused as he ran to the landing fields.

China stopped a respectful distance from Kiku, who had his back to him. "Kiku, please, may I speak?"

Kiku slowly turned around, paler than ever, his eyes over bright. "Speak freely, Yao-kun."

"Don't do this, you don't have to do this. You don't have to—"

"Yao, do you love me?"

Yao blinked, confused. Kiku was not looking at him, but at the ground. He repeats the question. Yao finally answers.

"Y-Yes I do."

Kiku looked up and Yao's chest tightened. "You shouldn't. You shouldn't love me after everything."

"Kiku, love…you can't confine it like that. It just happens. You don't have to—"

Kiku silenced Yao. When he pulled away, a few stray tears were sliding down his cheeks. He wiped them away before Yao could mention them.

"I have to, Yao-kun. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was."

Head held high, Japan turned away from China and walked to the plane.


End file.
